


The Efflorescence & the Hound

by ScotlandEvander



Series: His Girl Friday [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Good Petunia Evans Dursley, Growing Up Together, Humor, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Petunia Evans Dursley, Pen Pals, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Slice of Life, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 63,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotlandEvander/pseuds/ScotlandEvander
Summary: Petunia Evans stomps off from her family on the train platform, never knowing it will change her life forever. A chance meeting sets her on a path of understanding the new world her sister lives within and seeing how the two worlds are not so different.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Petunia Evans Dursley, Sirius Black & Regulus Black, Sirius Black/Petunia Evans Dursley
Series: His Girl Friday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899820
Comments: 59
Kudos: 269





	1. Year One

“You’re nothing but a freak,” Petunia spat. 

Her sister’s big green eyes filled further and her parents scolding increased, but she didn’t care. Petunia stomped away in what she hoped was the direction of the exit. She stopped near where people were randomly appearing and disappearing out of thin air with loud pops and stewed in anger with her arms folded across her chest.

She tried not to think what it meant that neither of her parents had come after her.

“So, you hate your family?”

Petunia startled at finding a black haired boy standing next to her. He was dressed in old fashion clothes that appeared expensive and his long hair held back with a satin bow. She wrinkled her nose and took a step away from him. He cocked his head to the side and took an exaggerated step towards her. There was a gleam in his eyes she did not like as he said as if it were the greatest thing ever, “You’re a Muggle.”

“I’m not a freak,” she snapped, taking another step and running into one of the brick columns littering the platform.

He canted his head to the other side and took another step towards her, boxing her in. “Ah, but you are, aren’t you? You want to be a freak, thus that makes you a freak.”

He grinned madly, making Petunia shrink back. “Get away from me.”

“I shall. But, let me tell you something: there’s no such thing as normal.”

The kid winked and took a step back. He casually put his hands into his pockets, gave her a smile that would likely charm many girls at the freak school, and melted off into the crowd. Petunia’s eyes darted around for a solid minute before she moved off of the column and right into her mother.

“How dare you make a scene like that when your sister is off away from home for the first time!” Mum shouted, her working class accent getting thicker as she grabbed onto Petunia’s ear hard and dragging her down to her level. Petunia regretted growing three inches over the summer now more than ever, and not simply because she loomed over everyone else at school— especially the boys. No one would ever ask her for a date now.

“Norma,” her dad began, but stopped. Petunia wrenched herself from her mother’s grasp to see what had stopped her father dead in his tracks.

The woman wore a look on her face as if the Evans family smelt of dog poo, while the boy, who looked remarkably like the one who’d accosted Petunia earlier, peered at them as if they were animals in the zoo. The pair were dressed as the boy earlier, expensive but a couple centuries out of date.

“Muggles,” the woman sneered in the poshest accent Petunia had ever heard in person, “should not be allowed on the platform. Regulus, do not look. You might catch something from them. Freaks.”

Mum made a noise as if she was going to have a go at the toff woman, but the woman swept away with her oddly named child, vanishing through the into thin air with a loud pop.

“I’m not a freak,” Petunia muttered.

“No one is a freak,” Mum proclaimed, grabbing Petunia by the ear and dragging her down again. “And you best remember that.”

*&*&*&*&*&*

The house was quiet now that Lily was off at school. Mum had taken a job in Nottingham and was gone until dinnertime most nights. Dad expected dinner on the table when he arrived home and both wanted the home clean, so Petunia had to drop out of field hockey. And after she’d worked so hard to get on the team that year.

To say she was bitter was an understatement. She knew they needed the extra money, due to the exchange rates between the real world and the wizard world, so things had to be sacrificed. Lily was going to make them go broke even with the scholarship that had been awarded for her tuition. They still had to pay her room and board as well for all her freakish school supplies.

Petunia was hunting through their dismal garden for some tomatoes for tea when an owl landed on top of one of the posts that blocked the veg plot off from the rest of the garden.

“Shoo,” Petunia tried, making shooing motions. “Off with you. Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

The owl made a hoot and held out its foot. Before she contemplated further why this owl was being so weird, she noticed the letters tied to its extended foot. Pressing her lips together in distaste, she slowly inched closer. The owl looked annoyed and shook its leg. Petunia finally got close enough and unhooked the letters. The owl glared at her for a solid minute then took off and landed in a tall tree in the neighbor’s garden. It settled in, hiding its head under its wing. Petunia looked at the letters, which were large and written on that freakish paper Lily had been required to buy for school. While one was clearly from Lily and on the cheap parchment she’d been forced to buy, the other was on something that felt like expensive stationary. The writing also looked much too fancy to be Lily’s childish hand.

That one was addressed to her.

Glancing at the owl, Petunia opened that one. Her eyes scanned the letter, which was on fancy letterhead and signed by someone named Sirius Black. She went back to the beginning and started to read.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_My name is Sirius Black (unfortunately). We met at the train station. I failed to give you my name and regrettably did not get yours. Fortunately for me your sister was kind enough to lend me your name and address so I could write you a letter and beg for forgiveness for my behavior. I’ve never met a Muggle before, you see. I have spent my entire life surrounded by wizards and witches. I was rather excited to meet some Muggles when I managed to excuse myself from my mother. You happened to be the first one I saw. I let my excitement override my manners and I am regretfully sorry._

_Please except my apology._

_I wish to request we become pen pals. Your sister was kind enough to explain the concept to me and it sounds exactly what would benefit us both. I am a pureblood wizard who knows nothing about Muggles and you are a Muggle who knows nothing about wizards. I propose we educate one another._

_To begin:_

_I am Sirius Black, from the Ancient and Most Nobel House of Black. We’ve been pureblood wizards since the Dark Ages when the family was founded. From what your sister has told me about the Muggle World and how your society works, the Blacks are akin to a nobel family, like a lord, earl, or more likely a duke. Duke Black. Ha._

_Family pride is important to my family and we tend to marry within our own family, which I can tell you is not the best. While we are all very good looking, many of us are rather insane. Pray you never meet my cousin Bellatrix._

_Also, you might have noticed, we are named after various stars. Occasionally one is not, such as my cousin Narcissa. Her name fits her rather well, though, so do not worry._

_I grew up in London, in a Muggle neighborhood actually, but we were never allowed to go outside while in London. We have many homes around the country as well as abroad, so I was not always forced to be inside. But, I would love to visit Muggle London someday. Maybe with you?_

_What would you like to know about the wizarding world? I’m not sure where to begin other than with myself— who I find rather boring._

_I would like to know about the Muggle World. I want to know everything. Food, books, music, transportation, what people do for professions, etc. What is your school like? Lily has told me a little, but she is mostly fending off the Potter bloke who has decided he’s going to marry her. (I do not believe this will happen, mostly because he is very arrogant and your sister is not likely to suffer fools such as him.)_

_Oh! I ought to tell you about my school day. While I am from a wizarding family, I do not actually know how to do magic with a wand, as wands are not allowed to children. (Except training ones that do not actually do magic. I am unsure what they are for really other than playing sword fight behind Mother’s back with my little brother.) I was encouraged to try to control my accidental magic and learn to use it. While I was quite good at that, now that I have my wand and am learning to use it, I cannot do things wandless as I once was able._

_I believe my best subject will be Transfiguration, which is the art of turning something into something else. For instance, we’ve been working on turning a small cushion into a pin. So far only myself and your sister have been able to make our pins look like regular silver pins. Many of our classmates pins still have traces of cushion patterns to them. After Transfiguration, we have Potions. I think the name of the class explains it enough: we make magical potions. I have much practice in this area, as you do not actually need magic or a wand to create a potion. Just access to magical ingredients. Anyone can make potions as long as they’ve got the right things. If you’d like, I could send you a textbook on the subject. I’ve impressed the professor greatly in the week we’ve been here with my potion making skills, not that he’s surprised as we Blacks are known for making potions. (Mostly because we’re forced from brith to practice, even if we’re dismal like my poor brother. He’s not patient enough to chop, dice, and measure.) After Potions, we have Charms, which is a spell casting class. We learn types of spells called Charms. Charms can be lighting your wand, to making things float. There is much wand waving and theory. Your sister seems to love it. After Charms, we have History of Magic. I believe the name explains it enough. It is taught by a ghost. The story goes Professor Binns was so dedicated to teaching that he went to sleep, died, became a ghost, and went on teaching. Doesn’t know he is dead, they claim._

_He is the most boring thing in the world. I know History of Magic can be exciting (I was tutored on it before I began proper schooling), but he takes all the fun out of it._

_Our last class is Defense Against the Dark Arts. It’s a self defense class._

_I cannot wait to hear from you._

_And once again, sorry for my behavior when we met._

_Best Regards,_

_Sirius Black_

Night had fallen fully by the time Petunia had finished reading the letter. She was standing in the veg garden holding the letters when her dad came home and asked where dinner was. Upon seeing the look on her face, he hurried out and took the letters.

“You’ve made a wizarding friend!” he proclaimed, looking at her proudly. “This is great, Tuny!”

Petunia tried to make herself smile, but didn’t manage.

“What does he mean about the way you two met? Did he try something?”

“He’s eleven!” Petunia shouted.

“Doesn’t matter,” her dad grumbled, handing her back the letter.

“He was simply rude. Likely didn’t know any better. I believe we met his mother on our way out.”

Petunia thrust her chin into the air and waited for her dad to forbid her from writing to the boy whose mother had called them all freaks and claimed her son might catch something from looking at them. It didn’t happen. He looked thoughtful.

“Let’s get inside. Your mum will want something to eat. I’ll help. There must be pasta in the house, right? I can boil water. I know we picked up something at the market we can chop up and add.”

“Do you want Lily’s letter? It’s to you and Mum.”

“Oh, yeah. She must be excited. Feels thick,” he commented, a worried look appearing on his face at the thought of having to buy Lily more parchment. It was three times as much as the notebooks they bought Petunia for her schooling.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Petunia didn’t want to write back to Sirius Black, but she received another letter a few days later. She was working on her homework when the owl pecked at the window. She opened it and took the letter. She sliced it open and read:

_Dear Ms Evans,_

_I know you’ve not written me back, but your sister is rather tiresome and no one else in my House trusts me enough to befriend me. Well, other than the sickly boy who shares my dorm, but the other two told him not to speak to me due to my family. The only person in the whole House who speaks to me is your sister._

_But, as you must know, she is rather annoying. She’s always on me to do my homework, study harder, or something. I’m currently hiding from her and her greasy Slytherin friend. Her Slytherin friend is obsessed with the Dark Arts and is always questioning me on stupid things due to my family name._

_I’ve read over this and find I might have confused you. I apologize and will explain._

_At Hogwarts at the start of our first year we are sorted via a magical hat into Houses. There are four houses, named after the four Founders of Hogwarts (I’ve included a copy of the section on the founding that is in Hogwarts: A History for your enjoyment). The four houses, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor, all have separate living quarters and rivalries. For instance, Slytherins hate Gryffindors and vise versa. My family has always been in Slytherin House._

_Except me._

_I’m the first member of the Black family to sort into another house. I think it would have been okay if I’d sorted into Ravenclaw (they’re known for their cleverness), but I sorted into Gryffindor. The house of mudbloods and blood traitors. (Blood traitors are purebloods who like mudbloods, or Muggleborns. I best stop calling them mudbloods. It’s an insult to people like your sister who come from non-magical families. Blood traitors are also purebloods who don’t mind mixing with half-bloods, people who come from either Muggleborns or Muggles and wizards or witches.)_

_My family is well known for our interest in the Dark Arts. Some view the Dark Arts as evil (hence our class to defend ourselves against them), while some view it as another branch of magic. As with anything, too much of it can be a bad thing. I’ve no idea how to explain it to you. Your sister still can’t understand how I cannot think the Dark Arts are evil and vile. She hates that I am unbothered by them and her Slytherin friend is so fascinated by them. I will endeavour to try harder to think of a way to explain._

_So, as the first Black to not sort myself into Slytherin (I did try, but the stupid hat was animate I belong in Gryffindor), my family has cut me off after sending me Howlers for a straight week telling me what a disappointment I am to them and how I am a blood traitor. (A Howler is a letter that screams whatever the sender wishes, then explodes. If you fail to open it, it screams louder and explodes larger. It’s basically so parents can embarrass their children whilst they are away at school.) I am unable to write to my brother, cousins, or parents (not that I’d write to either of them anyhow. My mother isn’t exactly caring and my father is too busy on the Continent with his lovers)._

_I am lonely._

_There I admitted it._

_Please write back._

_Best Regards and Wishes,_

_Sirius Black_

Petunia folded the letter and stared at her half completed maths homework. The owl was sitting in the window, giving her a look like it wasn’t going to leave until she wrote a letter to the owner of the owl. (It was the same owl who’d brought the letters before. Her parents had assumed it was a school owl, but Lily had written another letter and the school owls all wore little necklaces with the school crest on them.)

“I will write back shortly,” she told the owl, feeling foolish. The owl nodded and settled into the window sill. “You can’t stay there! I must close the window!”

The owl flew into her room and settled on the headboard.

“Best not let any dropping fall on my bed,” she warned it.

The owl let out a hoot that made it sound as if she’d insulted it and went back to glaring at her. Petunia turned back to her desk and looked for some stationary. Her grandmother had given her a rather nice set for her birthday. While it was lovely, Petunia wondered who her grandmother expected her to write to, as her grandmother lived only a few doors down and was often at their home on the weekends. Then again, maybe her grandmother had hoped she’d keep the stationary to write once she finished school and moved to Paris to follow her dreams of finding a well-to-do-man. Paris was fashion, love, and brightness— everything her dreary village in England was not.

She settled down at her desk and stared at the lovely paper. After fretting for a few minutes on how to start a letter to a boy who was wizard aristocracy, she began to write.

_Dear Mr Black,_

_While I do not forgive your behavior when we met, I will write to you on the Muggle World._

_1\. Schooling is different. Due to our lack of magic, I believe we use science to explain odd things. I am not very good at the sciences so I will not be trying for that O Level. We also work with numbers called Maths. I am also not very good at Maths, so I will not try to explain. Lily is much better at science and maths, so if you have questions direct them to her. We study English (language and literature), as well as other languages. I am studying French. I hope to one day to be able to live in France. I hate it in England. We study history as well. This year I am studying English history, which is often complicated and interesting all at once. We’re currently studying the founding of the monarchy. If you wish, I will explain that further._

_2\. I’ve never been to London. I am not sure I’d wish to go with you._

_3\. The house system sounds foolish. A good way at making foolish rivalries and distract from learning. However, I am sorry your family buys into the system to the point they refuse to speak to you. Also, it’s a shame your fellow classmates refuse to even try to be your friend, even if you are a horrid boy._

_4\. From what you have told me of the wizarding world so far, I’m glad I am not apart of it. Sounds horribly backwards. However, I did have a chance to read the section of the book you included and found it interesting. If you are willing, I’d like to know more about this history of the wizard world. I do enjoy history. It’s one of my better subjects at school._

_5\. I’d stay away from Lily’s friend, who I assume is Severus Snape. He is no good. I do not understand why Lily befriended him in the first place besides the whole wizarding thing. He makes my skin crawl and it has nothing to do with his disreputable family._

_6._

Petunia stopped writing her list and stared at the owl, who hadn’t so much as moved an inch since she’d sat down to write. Even with her pause to eat supper and read the section of the book Sirius had sent along. She looked back at her list and shook her head.

What was she doing?

She didn’t want to be involved with the freaks. She was normal.

Only, she did want to be a freak. She desperately wanted to be able to be magical like Lily. Wanted to be special. She blinked as she realized why she was willing to write to Sirius: he made her special because he liked that she was a Muggle. Logically, she knew he could get any information on the Muggle World from Lily. He was friends with her sister, but he was writing to her.

_6\. Muggle transportation. I am unsure how wizards get around passed your hidden train station, but Muggles use a wide array of vehicles for transport. The train system in Britain is wide and expansive. Trains can be above ground, like the one that took you to school, or below ground like the Tube in London. I’ve never ridden on a train except for the one we took into London to get to the station where we dropped Lily off. (I guess I have been to London, but only the train station. I didn’t get to see any of the actual city. When Lily went to get her supplies, the witch only took Lily and Mum. I did not get to go.) Anyway, trains are limited on where they travel due to the rails they must use to operate. For instance, Lily and Mum were unable to get a train to where the magical London is from where we live as there is no near by station. They had to take several trains and a bus._

_A bus is a vehicle which runs on gasoline. It has an engine, like a train, but smaller. Like buses, cars are also used. Buses and cars, or automobiles, must travel on roadways. Britain has a network of roadways as well as railways. Our family owns an auto. Dad uses it to get to and from work. Mum uses buses and trains to get to her new job in the city._

_Muggles also have figured out how to fly with the aid of airplanes. An airplane is a large metal tube that somehow flies through the air at great speeds and gets you places faster than trains, cars, and boats. (I assume you know what a boat it, but it is how Muggles get around on water. Boats float.) Airplanes do not need roads or rails to get around, thus are able to travel in places where cars and trains are unable to get you, like across the ocean. I’ve never been on an airplane. They are rather expensive and my family has never needed to go anywhere we couldn’t get by rail or car._

_I believe that is all for now. If you have further questions on Muggle transportation please do not hesitate to ask. I will try to find the answer._

_I must finish my maths homework now and your owl is glaring harder than before._

_Best Regards,_

_Petunia Evans_

*&*&*&*&*&*

After a hard week of school and trying to keep up on the housework, Petunia was looking forward to a quiet weekend where she and her mother could do a thorough cleaning of the entire house. While the Evan’s house wasn’t large in any sense, it was not shabby compared to many of the homes in the area and Petunia planned to keep it so. On Saturday morning she rose a little after eight, fixed herself breakfast, then changed into her work clothing, tied her hair back in a handkerchief, and grabbed a bucket. She was filling it with hot water when a loud pecking on the window caused her to scream and drop the bucket into the sink. Between her scream and the clang of the bucket, she woke both her parents from their morning lie in.

“What’s the matter?” her father asked, sliding into the kitchen in his pajamas. He didn’t even have his robe on. How embarrassing.

“Just a ruddy owl,” Petunia groused, fixing the handkerchief on her head.

“Well, let him in,” Dad insisted, rubbing a hand through his red hair. “Might be a letter from Lily.”

Petunia pressed her lips together, but let the awful bird into their kitchen. She instantly knew it was not from Lily by the fact the owl was the one Sirius always used and the letter was on his letterhead. She went back to filling her bucket.

“Ah, it’s from your gentleman.”

“He is not my gentleman. He is not my anything,” Petunia snapped, taking the letter and cramming into the pocket on her apron. “I am going to clean the toliet. Do you need to use it before I do?”

“Yeah. Might as well. I’ll be quick. I think I’ll clean out the shed. Get it ready for the winter.”

Petunia nodded her approval of this weekend activity and went back to filling her bucket. She hauled it upstairs, set it outside the closed bathroom and went about gathering up her chosen cleaning supplies.

“You know, love, you don’t need to spend your day cleaning with us,” her mother yawned, emerging from her bedroom as her father came out of the lavatory. He kissed her mother’s blonde hair as he passed her. She smiled at him before turning her attention back to Petunia. “I’m sure you’ve got something else to do today. Don’t you have friends you could go shopping with?”

No. She did not have friends. She had no money. She didn’t say this to her mother, she said, “I prefer to keep our home clean and tidy.”

“But you do so during the week.”

“You always cleaned on the weekends. Deep cleaning.”

“Yes, that’s true.”

“And Lily and I helped.”

Her mother tied her robe tighter around her waist. Norma Evans had always remained slim and trim, unlike some of the other women in the neighborhood. Petunia envied her mother’s tiny figure, as it was perfect in all the ways Petunia’s slim, boyish figure wasn’t. But, there was still hope for Petunia. She could develop late. She was only thirteen after all.

“Love, things can change. You do the cooking and cleaning during the week.”

“You work all day long.”

“You go to school.”

“I like cleaning.”

“What about your friends?” Mum asked. “I’ve not seen you speak on the phone to them since school started. Or most of the summer.”

“We can’t afford for me to speak on the phone all the time,” Petunia pointed out. “Plus, they are all on the field hockey team together. We’ve nothing in common.”

Mum’s whole face fell. She looked as if she was about to say something, but changed her mind. She looked utterly heart broken as she went into the toliet. Petunia ignored the woman as she exited and instantly went in and began scrubbing the floor. The toliet was not very large, so it only took her an hour to scrub, scour, and disinfect the entire room. She stripped her gloves off, dumped her dirty water down the drain, and headed downstairs. Her mother had made her father breakfast and was in the process of cleaning that up before she started on the kitchen. Petunia got the dusting spray and cloth and headed for the lounge. After dusting the lounge, she hovered. Upon finishing hoovering the lounge, she moved into the stairs, then the bedrooms. She dusted her own bedroom before she hoovered, but did not bother dusting the others, as she wasn’t a snoop and wouldn’t be accused of snooping. (That was how Lily and that awful boy had found the letter she’d gotten from the headmaster of their stupid school. Lily was “dusting” the bedrooms.)

By lunchtime, Petunia was done deep cleaning the house. Usually it took longer due to the fact Lily was clearly a complete and utter slob during the week.

Over lunch, Dad asked about the letter.

“I’ve not read it. I’ve been busy.” Petunia ate her sandwich primly and hoped the subject matter was shut.

“Lily write to you?” Mum asked.

“It was her boyfriend,” Dad teased.

Petunia set down her sandwich. “He is not my boyfriend. He is a boy, I’ll give him that. Maybe. He did have rather girly hair.”

“Petunia!” Mum scolded.

“I do not care for boys with long hair,” Petunia sniffed. “It’s not proper.”

“I agree,” Dad said, raising his glass to her. “But these wizards seem to favor long hair. Old fashion long hair, not this new long hair boys are sporting.”

That was true. The long haired wizards all seemed to look as if they belonged in a period drama rather than on the streets of London, though they’d not stick out with the current haphazard fashions Petunia had glimpsed in fashion magazines or on the street corners after school. Not that the people in their area were anything like what ones glimpsed on shiny magazine pages or on the telly.

“I must complete my homework.”

Petunia stood up and put her plate in the sink.

“Do take some time to enjoy yourself,” Mum called after her.

Petunia wasn’t sure how she was supposed to enjoy herself. Before, she usually spent time with her few friends, who now wanted nothing to do with her since she’d dropped off the field hockey team. If she wasn’t with her friends she was with Lily, who was now away at school and the reason she wasn’t on the field hockey team. Lily was also the reason she would not be out shopping, due to the constraint Lily’s schooling put on family funds. While Petunia still got an allowance for doing chores, making dinner, and getting good grades, it was nowhere near enough for weekend shopping trips. It was merely enough to afford her lunch off school grounds twice a week.

Petunia slumped down at her tiny writing desk and glared out the window. She almost fell out of her chair when she found herself glaring right into the menacing eyes of Sirius’s owl.

“Shoo. Shoo,” Petunia said to it through the closed window.

If anything, the owl glared harder.

Remembering the letter was still in her apron, she quietly crept back downstairs and got it. Upon reaching her room, she ripped into the envelope and was once again met with the elegant hand of Sirius Black.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_Muggle transportation sounds amazing. I desperately want to try it as it doesn’t sound as painful as wizarding transportation, even if it sounds as if it takes quite long to get anywhere as a Muggle. The train to school takes forever, compared to how I usually get around._

_I do wish for further explanation on Muggle history. Lily suggested sending a book, as writing it all down for me might be time consuming. If its anything like wizarding history, I can understand. Now, you do not need to buy me a book, just suggest some titles and I will purchase them. I’m quite keen on learning._

_Could you explain some current Muggle culture to me? Lily has explained a few things, but I do not trust her taste in music after she sang for me. (I’m sorry for you to be subjected to that screeching for eleven years.) The quiet, sickly boy seems to have a Muggle for a mother, as he has quite a few Muggles things on his bedside table. Or at least I believe them to be Muggle as the pictures are not moving and I’ve no idea what a digestive is, but it looks like a pasty of some kind._

_Potter and Pettigrew, my fellow dorm mates who are not the quiet, sickly boy whose name I can’t remember, pulled a prank (they called it a prank, I’d call it trying to kill me) this morning. If they’d turned my hair green, my robes blue, or made my nose six inches long— that’d be a prank. Using an explosive trip wire to trip me as I came out of the dorm this morning and causing me to fall down five flights of stone stairs is not a prank. Between the burns and the broken bones, I’m in the Hospital Wing overnight._

_I need a way to get them back, but do not wish to sink to hexing them into the next century. I wish to rise above them and their petty ways._

_(It was really a mean prank. My brother and I prank one another all the time and neither of us had incurred bodily harm. Or caused bodily harm to others.)_

_Since they are both wizards (and Lily hexed them already) what might you suggest at getting them back? I thought maybe pulling a Muggle prank would throw them off. Lily told me you’d have no ideas, but I do not trust her as she had no ideas either passed hexing both of them with a hex I don’t think we’re supposed to know yet. The prefect was rather impressed by her Bat-Bogey hex she shot at both Potter and Pettigrew. (They were really gross, as the hex is as gross as it sounds, flappy bogey wings all over faces and arms.)_

_Madam Pomfrey (the witch in charge of the Hospital Wing) is telling me it’s time to close and get some sleep, so I will sign off._

_Your obedient servant,_

_Sirius Black_

Petunia folded the letter and stared at the bird who was glaring at her once again.

“I must think on what he wants,” she told the bird. The bird ruffled its feathers as if it’d been insulted and hid under the wing.

Petunia looked back at the letter, wondering what kind of non-magical prank she could think of that would not cause bodily harm, as all she really could think of were things that would cause people to trip and fall.

*&*&*&*&*&

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_A harmless prank: draw bugs on the loo roll._

_I’ve also inclosed a container of glitter. Personally, I hate glitter. It gets EVERYWHERE and is IMPOSSIBLE to remove. I never thought I’d see the day I bought glitter, but seeing as it’s for you to prank those repulsive boys, I made an exception. I’ve also included two copies of the letter you should send to the pair, as well as two envelopes (If you want to make it appear to be from a wizarding family, you’ll need different envelopes). To put this prank together, all you need to do is add the glitter to the envelope and then post it to the pair. Upon opening it, the glitter will get everywhere once the letter is unfolded._

_A list is enclosed with my reading list for history, as well as a few books my father suggested. He enjoys reading huge historical books all the time. He lent you one, which I’ve included._

_Also, does your bird have a name? I feel more foolish calling it bird. I assume you’d name your pet._

_I do hope this letter finds you in good health and you like the pranks I’ve slaved over._

_Best Regards,_

_Petunia Evans_

*&*&*&*&*&

_My dearest Petunia Evans,_

_I love glitter._

_Glitter bombs! I’ve invented them. Lob them at your intended victim and BOOOM! Glitter everywhere. Also, don’t really need magic if you get the container right. Lily and I are working on that. Along with Remus, the quiet, sickly kid. He’s my friend now. He really liked the bugs on the loo roll, which I also did. He caught me and after hearing why I was sitting in the boys loo drawing bugs on the paper, he joined in and helped me get all the stalls easily. While my intended victims were gotten, I also pranked several others._

_But, the GLITTER LETTERS._

_Oh, those were genius. So simple, so elegant, so safe for everyone who doesn’t mind glitter. Also, the scathing letter you wrote would have made a great Howler. Pretty sure Pettigrew peed in his pants as he thought his mum had sent it to him._

_Potter is still covered in glitter. (I might have also poured it in his school bag.)_

_Thank your father for the book. I read it._

_But, GLITTER! Where have you been my entire life?_

_You know, I’m not sure why Lily thought you’d be unable to think of a prank. You thought of two really good ones. And GLITTER!_

_I’ve enclosed a copy of one of the wizard history books I found in the library that is a much more interesting than the book Binns has us reading for class. The one we’re reading is the same one likely assigned since the Dark Ages. So dry and dull. Lily and I went looking for much more exciting books, since I know they existed as I’d read quite a few during my home schooling days. The one I’ve sent along with The Bird is my favorite so far. Granted, I’ve only read this one completely, but Remus says it’s the best out of the ones he’s read and I’m pretty sure he’s read every book in the library. Before he got here. He is a Thing That Reads._

_As you might have noticed, I called my owl The Bird, but that’s not her name per say…so far she won’t answer to any of the names I’ve tried. My mother bought the bird, so I’m honestly amazed she still answers to me, but she seems to like me, even if she refuses my names. I’ve tried everything, but she gives me a haughty look (similar to the ones my girl cousins give me when I say something they think is stupid) and flaps off. You’re welcome to name The Bird. Most people’s owls have names, it’s the polite thing to give a bird a name. Then again, my mother likely told the bird to not answer to any name I try to give it._

_Would you like a potions book? I actually brought the one from home I learned with till I was ten. I’m not sure why, as the potions are extremely basic, but might be a good introduction to the science of potion making. The book we’re using in school is the rubbish. I’ve lent this starter book to Lily, who read it in a matter of hours. She said it was better than the book we’re using but not as good as her Slytherin friend._

_I think you’re right about him. Slimy git. I don’t like him at all. Like you, I don’t understand why Lily still talks to him. And not because he’s in Slytherin. My favorite cousin is in Slytherin and I still talk to her. (She is the only family member who speaks to me. Well, other than my brother who figured out how to get me post through Andi. Andi is my cousin. She’s got a super long star name, but if you call her that name she might hex your hair off.)_

_Send more glitter as the replicated and transformed stuff isn’t the same. Thank you. (I’ve included some coin Lily insists is enough for some more glitter. I’ll have to trust her as I don’t understand Muggle money.)_

_Your obedient servant,_

_Sirius Black_

Petunia pressed her lips together to keep from either laughing or scowling. She wasn’t sure which she ought to do. Petunia turned her attention to the bird who’d taken up her usual post on the headboard.

“So, you’ve not got a proper name,” she said to the bird, feeling less foolish than usual talking to the bird. It was clearly a magical owl, not an average one. It understood her clearly. “You need a proper name.”

The bird ruffled its feathers and looked unbothered. The bird reminded her a girl in the class above Petunia. She was beautiful, of course, but was very standoffish and seemed to know better than everyone. She also did a movement similar to the bird when insulted, which was often. No one liked the girl even if she was the prettiest girl in the entire school.

Petunia was learning looks did not get one everything.

“Amanda,” she proclaimed.

The bird paused, pinned Petunia with her glowing eyes, then extended her head as if accepted the name.

“Amanda?” Petunia asked, feeling doubtful about that being the bird’s name. She didn’t think the bird would accept. It was a wizarding bird, who likely would only accept wizard names. “So, you like a non-magical name?”

Amanda nodded, then lifted her beak into the air.

“Fine. Let me reply, then you can shoo.”

The bird made a noise that sounded like a huff and hid under her wing. It took Petunia a few hours to pen her response. She promised glitter in her next letter. As Amanda flew off with the letter clutched in her claws, Petunia closed the window. She knew she’d be tired the next day because she still had to finish her homework, but she was pleased. While she did not have a friend at school, she had one in the wizarding world who was not as freakish as that Severus Snape. She had managed to find a wizard who was well bred. She would not say he was a gentleman, seeing she still wasn’t over his behavior at the station, but she knew in time she’d feel less of a sting when she thought of it.

Granted, she wished she knew a wizard her own age and not an eleven-years-old.

*&*&*&*&*&*

“I’m so excited,” Mum said, rubbing her hands together to keep them warm.

“Why can’t we get through the barrier like we did at the start of term?” Petunia asked, huddling in her too small coat. She’d grown another inch since they’d let out the last length of the coat, so the arms were too short and the length looked stupid. Petunia was now towering over everyone in class, including the teacher, at five foot nine inches. She knew she could hunch over to make herself shorter and wear the flattest shoes, but she stood tall and wore heeled shoes. She was not going to be ashamed of the height given to her. She was thin, willowy, blonde, and blue-eyed. While she knew her face looked horsey, as soon as she was allowed to wear makeup she already knew how to hide this unfortunate appearance. She’d taken to fishing magazines the kids at the upper school binned out of the trash in order to read the makeup and dating tips. While she knew it was gross, she couldn’t afford to buy the glossy magazines new. She wore her cleaning gloves while reading them in the garden behind the shed.

“I’m not sure, but Lily said we best meet her here,” Mum replied. “We’re going to John Lewis after we get Lily.”

“We are?” Petunia asked, feeling blindsided. She was not dressed to go shopping. While she was dressed nicer than she usually would for a Saturday afternoon, she wasn’t in her best clothes. And her coat was horrible.

“Dad and I spoke and we’ve decided for Christmas to get you a nice, new coat of your choosing. Since we’re in London, I thought we’d go shopping for it. If you’d like.”

Mum looked unsure how this news would be greeted.

“What about Lily?”

“She can wear that coat. It’s still in good shape, simply too small for my growing girl.”

Mum looked up at Petunia with pride.

“Can we afford—”

“Yes. I got a Christmas bonus.”

Before Petunia could question her mum further, Lily’s shout of, “MUM!” echoed through the station. Mum turned her attention to the witch in the family, hurrying forward to greet Lily. Petunia followed at a slower pace, almost stopping dead when she realized two boys were following after Lily. One had sandy hair and a scar on his face running from his eyebrow down his cheek. He was a rather cute boy under the scar, with amber eyes and floppy hair. The other one she recognized as the boy who’d been rude to her the last time she was in the station, though he’d cut his hair off and was no longer wearing the fancy, old fashion clothes. It appeared as if he’d borrowed his new friend’s shabby clothing, since it looked to be too long for Sirius Black, who was a head shorter than the sandy haired boy.

“Mum, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin,” Lily introduced the two boys.

“Oh!” Mum exclaimed, looking between the two. She opened her mouth to say something, but caught the sight of Petunia and instantly snapped her mouth shut. She bit her lip then opened her mouth and said, “It’s nice to meet the pair of you. I’ve heard all about you in Lily’s letters.”

Sirius shot Petunia a look of hurt.

“And Petunia’s,” Mum quickly added. “Your owl is rather lovely.”

“She’s a pain,” Sirius countered, smirking.

“Where are your parents?”

Sirius shrugged, while Remus pointed behind Mum and explained his mum was behind her. Mum turned to greet the other mum and Petunia looked down her overly long nose at Sirius Black.

“You’ve shrunk,” she accused.

Sirius glowered while Remus snickered. Remus was as tall as she was.

“I will grow. I’m only twelve. Remus told me boys grow after girls do,” Sirius said, throwing his shoulders back and sticking his nose in the air.

“Sirius, where is your mum?” Lily asked. “She wasn’t on the platform like the other wizarding parents.”

Sirius put his hands in the pocket of his too large, beat up jeans, looking mulish. “She’s not coming.”

“How are you supposed to get home?” Remus asked, his voice low and husky for a kid of eleven. Or twelve. Petunia didn’t know when his birthday happened to be.

“Knight Bus,” Sirius said. “Then I’ll see if they’ll let me in.”

“Let you in?”

The kids jumped as Mum and Mrs Lupin joined them. Mrs Lupin was a squat woman, her hair the same tawny shade of brown as her son and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown behind some rather unfortunate glasses. She had a face that was likely beautiful back in the day, but stress and heartache seemed to have aged her deeply. She looked a lot older than Mum, but moved as if she was younger by a decade.

“What do you mean, let you in?” Mum repeated.

Sirius clammed up and stared at his feet. Lily explained his parents being less than pleased with his sorting, which made Mrs Lupin scoff and mutter about stupid wizards.

“Come with me,” Mrs Lupin proclaimed. “Mr Lupin can make sure you are let into the house. He ought to be home by now from the Ministry.”

Mrs Lupin grabbed Sirius by the shoulder and steered him off, with her own son following in their wake.

“Where is Severus? I told his mum I’d bring him home,” Mum said, looking around for the slimy child.

“We’re fighting,” Lily grumbled. “He doesn’t like Sirius or Remus. And he’s in Slytherin, so he seems to think he can’t talk to me any more.”

“Oh, Lily. I’m sorry, but I have to take him home with us.”

“I thought we were going shopping?” Petunia asked.

“We are. I figured Severus and Lily could entertain one another while we look at coats.”

“Ewww, shopping?” Lily asked, looking as if they’d asked her to muck out the chicken coop at Grandma Evan’s house.

It took them almost twenty minutes, but they finally found Severus Snape hiding behind a column, claiming he was waiting till his mum showed up. He looked less then thrilled when informed he was required to go shopping till he realized Lily hated shopping and that meant they could both be miserable together. Clearly being miserable with Lily was the highlight of the day for the slimy git.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Petunia picked out a rather bold winter coat. It was fitted, red, and down to her knees. They’d gotten the next size up, so at the moment it didn’t fit perfectly, but Mum assured her in a few years it’d fit perfectly. Till then, they’d take the sleeves up and raise the hem a bit. It was an impressive wool coat and Petunia couldn’t wait to wear it to school. Lily gamely accepted Petunia’s old black coat, which they altered so it’d fit Lily, who had not grown since she’d left to go to school.

“You’ve stolen all the height,” Lily complained.

Sirius wrote to tell Petunia (and her family) Mr. Lupin had seen him home and the House Elf who liked Sirius had let him in after a few hours of pounding on the backdoor. Remus had confided to Lily that his parents had informed the Ministry of the Black’s treatment of their eldest son and that was actually likely why the House Elf let him in, as evidently whatever House Elves were they had to do whatever their masters (owners?) told them to do and it seemed everyone had been informed not to let Sirius in.

“Horrible family,” Mum grumped. “We must invite him over for the summer holiday. Mrs. Lupin agrees.”

Mum and Mrs. Lupin had become fast friends after meeting at the station.

“I doubt his parents would allow him to spend time in a non-magical home,” Petunia pointed out.

Neither Mum nor Lily paid any attention to Petunia as they set to work on a letter to Mrs. Black.

 _They are furious_ , Sirius wrote shortly after he’d finally been allowed in the house. _Furious at the Lupins for interfering in family matters and me for existing in general. Reggie snuck this bit of parchment to me so I could write to you. I found a candle down here to light to see occasionally. Don’t write back till after I go back to Hogwarts. Reggie’s not supposed to send owls to anyone other than Andi and he doesn’t usually write her when she’s home from school. But, let your mum know I’m fine._

The letter had been short and clearly written in bad lighting. Sirius’ letters usually resembled works of art with his fancy handwriting, but this one was covered in ink spots, shaky, and clearly written under duress.

“We shouldn’t get involved,” Petunia said, trying to get her mum and sister’s attention. “It makes it worse for him.”

“Oh, hush. All mums love their children,” Mum said, huddling with Lily over a piece of parchment. Lily suggested having Remus write it as his handwriting looked more like a pureblood’s than Lily’s childish hand and Mum’s clearly non-magical one.

*&*&*&*&*&

Petunia saw Sirius again when she went with her father to drop Lily off to head back to Hogwarts. Mum did not come along as she was called into work for a last minute crisis. Petunia was unsure what a forty-year-old secretary was needed for on a Sunday, but the extra money was a bonus as weekend work got paid twice as much as normal office hours.

“Hello,” Sirius greeted in a voice that sounded as if he’d not used it the two weeks he’d been at home.

He looked horrible. His skin was deathly pale, his hair stringy and limp, and he was clearly walking as if it pained him.

“What did they do?”

Sirius tried to shrug, but stopped short. Petunia felt tears well in her eyes.

“Don’t cry for me. I’m not worth any tears,” Sirius tried to joke. “This was nothing. They were mostly busy with holiday stuff so I was left alone. Did you try…”

“I tried to stop them,” Petunia whispered. She reached out to Sirius, but stopped short and let her hand fall back down to her side. “I…I don’t know why I thought…what did they do?”

“Nothing they haven’t done before. It’s normal,” Sirius insisted.

“No, Sirius. It is not normal,” Petunia said as Lily noticed Sirius. Lily greeted him as she always greeted her friends, which was tossing her arms around them and hugging them to death. Petunia was sure the only reason Severus Snape put up with this behavior was because he was in love with Lily. Sirius, though, looked as if he was going to pass out. “Lily! Can’t you see he’s hurt!”

Lily let go of Sirius as Dad joined them. Sirius’ whole body language changed the moment he noticed Dad. Petunia blinked a few times. While his hair was still horrible and he was as pale as a ghost, the expression on his face and body language hid these things.

Dad didn’t notice anything was a miss.

After the witches and wizards vanished through the barrier, Dad steered a Petunia through the station back to the car. He chattered on about football scores, which Petunia feigned to know anything about. They’d been in the car for a half hour when he asked, “What happened to Sirius?”

“What…what do you mean?” Petunia asked, her voice squeaking a little.

“He was hurt and trying to hide it. I might not be Mum, but I’m not blind. For a kid as vain as he seems about his hair, why was it so dirty?”

“He’s a child,” Petunia tried.

“He’s a child who feels like he is a hundred,” Dad said. “You know him better than Lily.”

“No I don’t.”

“He writes to you twice a week,” Dad pointed out. “A kid who writes you twice a week? You know one another unless you are sending one another books and not replying with words.”

“I think his parents hurt him. The letter Mum and Mrs. Lupin sent made it worse. His parents don’t like non-magical people. Or anyone who associates with non-magical people. Sirius is the first person in his family to not sort into Slytherin House, so they hate him.”

Petunia crossed her arms and waited for her dad to tell her that Sirius’ parents did not hate him, but he said no such thing. She glanced at him as he drove and saw he was wearing the expression he wore while watching quiz shows and he was thinking.

“Poor kid,” her dad muttered. “The authorities likely would make things worse. Family is old money, right?”

Petunia nodded. “I think so. He’s never exactly said, but he did allude to the fact in the non-magical world his family would be part of the peerage. Duke Black, I think he said.”

Dad whistled. “Yeah. So getting the authorities mixed up in this would likely spell disaster for poor Sirius.”

“What can we do?”

“You can keep writing to the kid,” Dad said. “Be his friend. I think being at the school and in the same house as your sister is good for him. He looked happy when he arrived at first, right?”

“Yes.”

“And he sounds like he’s enjoying school from what you and your sister have said about him. He’s made a few friends…all whom are not from full blooded wizard families. Rebel, that one. Likely why he wound up in the mess he’s in.”

“Black sheep of the Black family.”

“Or the white sheep in a family of black,” Dad joked.

Petunia snorted. “I bet he’d like that one.”

“Tell him then. Write as soon as we get home. We can send him the new history book Grandma Evans gave me for Christmas.”

“You’ve not read it yet!”

“He’ll return it when he’s done. I think he’ll enjoy it,” Dad said. “I’ve still got the one she gave me for my birthday to finish any how.”

Petunia nodded, accepting that logic.

*&*&*&*&*&*

The remaining part of the school year flew by. Soon, it was summer and Lily was home. The house was a disaster and it once again took all day Saturday to clean. Besides Lily being a slob, she also was the worst cleaner in the history of women. Petunia wasn’t sure how Lily could be so useless at cleaning when it was such a simple thing to master.

“Remus told me he got permission from someone for Sirius to come stay with them for the summer, but there’s a few weeks where the Lupins are going away and Sirius needs somewhere to stay. Would you mind if he came here? He could sleep in my room and I’d sleep on the floor of your room. Or, uh, I could sleep—”

“You can sleep in my room. I’ve got a double bed now. We can share,” Petunia said.

Grandma Evans could not believe Petunia was still sleeping in a single bed and bought her a double bed in celebration of her fourteenth birthday in March. While not exactly what she’d been hoping for from her rather well off Grandma Evans (Granddad had invested wisely before his death and Grandma Evans hardly spent money except to buy new chickens it seemed. She had at least a hundred chickens yet insisted she wasn’t a chicken farmer), it was appreciated even if it took up most of the floor space.

“So, you won’t mind if Sirius came to visit?”

“No. He’s welcome if it keeps him out of his own home,” Petunia said, feeling horrible for even saying it.

Lily nodded and scampered off.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Sirius showed up the night before the full moon. Petunia only made note of that because as Lily attempted to push her out of bed in her sleep, the moonlight was pouring into the room through the opened window. Sirius arrived looking thoughtful and had said very little about what he and Remus had been up to since school let out. He’d eaten, carried on polite conversation with Mum and Dad, and excused himself to bed.

The moon was shining in her face when Petunia gave up trying to sleep with Lily. She’d forgotten what a bed hog Lily was since they’d not shared a bed in years. She gathered up a blanket and her pillow and headed for the lounge. She hit the creak outside of Lily’s room and the door flew open.

“Sorry,” she whispered to Sirius, who was still dressed in his shabby, oversized Muggles clothes he’d stolen from poor Remus.

“Thank god it’s you,” Sirius sighed. “I thought your mum and Lily were going to smother me with motherly feelings.”

Petunia snorted. “Really?”

“I like Lily, like a friend and all, but honestly. You’d think I was her kid.”

Sirius shuddered.

“Lily cares. A lot. She can’t turn it off.”

“I guess not. She’s a little mother hen at school too,” Sirius sighed, leaning against the doorway. “This room is gross.”

“Lily said she cleaned it.”

“I don’t think she did. Where are you going?”

“The lounge. Lily is a bed hog. She pushed me out of bed too many times.”

“I can’t sleep,” Sirius said. “Do you have a telly?”

“Yes.”

“Is there anything on right now?”

“I’ve no idea. Likely not. It’s the middle of the night. I think the BBC goes off air for awhile.”

Sirius pouted.

“I think my dad finished the book he was reading on World War I,” Petunia offered. “It’s in the lounge.”

“Great. I’ll read and you can sleep.”

Petunia was about the object when she noticed the look of excitement on his face. She knew it had to do with the book and not her sleeping near him, but part of her felt strange knowing he wanted to sit in the room with her while she was sleeping. It felt…wrong. Then again, he was a child and she a teenager.

“Fine. But if you try anything, I will put glitter in your hair then force you to rid the house of it.”

Petunia put on her toughest look, which she knew likely made her look too much like an angry horse, but it worked as Sirius’ eyes went large and he nodded, a look of fear about him. He quietly followed her downstairs to the lounge. He sat in her dad’s chair near the telly, opening the book and reading by the streetlight outside. Petunia arranged the blanket about her and stuck her pillow behind her head. She laid back and gave him a nasty look once more before closing her eyes. She wasn’t sure how long she listened to him quietly turn pages before she dropped off to sleep.

“What is this?” Mum asked, startling Petunia awake.

Petunia sat up, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

“Lily pushed me out of bed,” Petunia said, then waited for Sirius to say something. Instead there was a loud snore from the other side of the room. Petunia turned to find Sirius fast asleep over the open book in his lap, his head dangling at an awkward angle. “Sirius said he wasn’t sleepy and I offered him Dad’s book to read.”

Mum pressed her lips together.

“He is twelve,” Petunia hissed, standing up to show she was dressed fully in her clothes, having pulled them on before she’d ventured out. While sleeping in clothes wasn’t ideal, she didn’t want to wake up in her nightgown while there was a boy in the house, even if the boy was twelve.

“He won’t always be twelve,” was all Mum said before going into the kitchen.

Petunia hurried to the loo, brushed her teeth and did her morning ambulations. She managed to get done before Dad woke up to get ready for work. She changed her clothes while Lily slept across the bed as if she had never slept in a bed properly before and hurried to help Mum with breakfast.

“You could sleep some more,” Mum said when Petunia showed up to help fry the bacon.

“I’m awake.”

“You didn’t get much sleep if Lily tried to push you out of bed,” Mum reminded her.

“It’s fine. I can take a nap later. I’ve not much to do since I couldn’t find a job,” Petunia grumbled. It seemed all the part-time jobs in Cokeworth were taken for the summer, other than being a waitress or a lifeguard. Or doing summer camps outside of town. Petunia had wanted to work in a shop, but there were no shop assistant jobs. Her parents were also not too happy she was trying to find employment for the summer as she was still a child in their eyes.

“Have fun while you can, darling,” Mum said, putting her arm around Petuina’s waist and squeezing. “Soon enough you’ll join the workforce and work till you die.”

Petunia pressed her lips together, but didn’t reply.

Her long term plan was to only work till she married well. She’d marry a City boy who had a high paying job. He’d be older, established, and able to buy a home in a nice suburb of London. She’d pop out a few kids and hire help to keep the house while she spent time shopping. She’d be one of those glamorous stay-at-home mums.

“I like working. I didn’t realize I missed it till I went back,” Mum went on, dropping her arm around Petunia. “While I miss being home when you are finished with school, I do realize you’re growing up and don’t need mum made snacks any more.”

“I’d love Mum made snacks,” said Sirius from the doorway to the kitchen. His hair was in disarray, clothes rumpled, but there was something about him that made it seem totally natural for someone with his breeding to appear in such a manner in their home. “What are they?”

“Usually a couple biscuits or a cake if I was feeling daring,” Mum laughed. “I was never much of a baker. Or chef really. Basics I could do, but Petunia is better at almost everything in the kitchen. Especially after taking over making dinner for the family each night since I went back to work.”

Sirius looked at Mum with interest. “You work? What do you do?”

“Oh, nothing special. Just make sure my boss is where he ought to be, write his letters, signs his letters, make sure he doesn’t insult people…I run his life.”

She winked at Sirius and offered him some fried eggs. Sirius asked if he could help with anything, but Mum shooed him to the table. Petunia fried the bacon, washed her face after she was done, then returned to the table. Sirius kept shooting her glances, but she ignored them.

After helping her mum clean the kitchen, Petunia set about weeding the veg garden. She wore a wide brim hat to keep the sun off her face, as while her classmates all wanted to be tan, Petunia rather not be covered in sunburn and freckles. She did not tan.

“What are you doing?”

Petunia didn’t bother to glance at Sirius.

“She’s weeding. I told you,” Lily said. “Come on, Sirius. I told Severus we’d meet him at the park.”

Sirius wore an expression that spoke he’d rather not go meet Severus. Petunia grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the muddy ground.

“Weed.”

Sirius didn’t need to be told twice.

“Tuny,” Lily complained.

“Go meet your friend. I’ll keep this one out of trouble. Plus, I need help,” Petunia said, shooting an angry glare at Lily, who never helped in the garden. Lily stuck her tongue out and went back inside the house. A few minutes later the front door slammed shut.

“He’ll be happy to get her to himself,” Sirius said. “I was dreading her making me see him. Slimy git.”

Petunia snorted. “He won’t come to the house because the last time he was in it, I shirked at him.”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“Lily clearly doesn’t.”

“I don’t know what she sees in him.”

“They’ve been friends since they were five,” Petunia said, sitting back on her haunches. She used her bare wrist to wipe her brow of sweat. “They bonded over being magical. He knew things she didn’t. He taught her about your world.”

“But not you?”

Petunia shook her head. “He didn’t like me at all.”

“Git,” Sirius muttered.

“I don’t care for him much,” Petunia reminded him, leaning forward to go back to weeding.

The pair weeded in silence till lunch.

“Will they be back?”

“No. Lily will use her pocket money to buy them something from the shops,” Petunia said. “She gets pocket money and doesn’t do anything.”

“I have lots of pocket money,” Sirius said, but not in a bragging tone. “Just can’t spend it here because it’s wizarding money.”

“Poor you,” Petunia said, standing and brushing her hands off. “I’ll make us lunch.”

“Can I help?”

“I’m making sandwiches. Best you stay here and weed some more.”

Sirius grinned. “I happen to like weeding. So, not a punishment.”

Petunia scowled and stomped into the kitchen. Who liked weeding? She hated weeding, hated the fact they were so poor they had to have a veg garden in the first place. While it was economical to grow and can their veg, she still hated it with a deep passion. When she married her rich husband, she was never going to garden ever again.


	2. Year Two

_My Dearest Flower,_

_Potter has decided to try to woo me to his prank war against the Slytherins. I refuse to yield due to his violent nature of pranks. Reggie started school and now is part of the casualties of P &P. He’s already gotten a broken nose and we’ve only been in school a week._

_He sorted into Slytherin, by the way. He informed me he wanted to be in Gryffindor with me, but he feared Mother’s wrath, so to Slytherin the Hat sent him._

_I’m so afraid for him. I’m sick with it when my mind takes over and I am unable to fall asleep. Remus tries to help, coming up with ways to get Reggie out of the grips of his fellow Slytherins. So far, he has no friends. While that makes me angry, I am also pleased as there’s things going on in our world and Slytherin House that are of the Not Good variety. The adults are all acting like we’re too young to know, but we all know what’s going on since we can read and have ears. There is a war coming. I can feel it in my bones. Not one the Muggles will know about, but there is a Dark Lord rising._

_Just occurred to me as I sit here glaring at a group of Slytherins I’ve overheard talking about the whole mess that you’ve got no idea what a Dark Lord is or what horrible things happen when one comes to power._

_I’ve found some newer wizarding books on your last world war, which masked the rise of the last Dark Lord. He didn’t do much in England, but he terrorized the Continent. Did things that no human being, muggle or wizard, ought to do. I’ll let you read about it, as I cannot bring myself to write about it. I know more than the history books due to the fact my family was sympathetic to his cause. One of my grandfathers actually went over and fought for him, while the other funneled a lot of money into his campaign. When he lost, they both claimed to have been hoodwinked._

_Lies._

_I’m not feeling well, so I will close, my flower._

_Your obedient servant,_

_Sirius Black_

Petunia scowled at the letter. She was going to have to set the boy straight about giving her unwanted nicknames. And she was not his. She belonged to herself at the moment, thank you very much.

She looked at the rather thick book he’d sent along. Amanda seemed crankier than usual having flown the book all the way from Scotland. Petunia gave her a bit of bacon, which she dainty ate while she waited for Petunia to read the letter.

“I’ll respond to him tomorrow. Is there anyway you could get me one of the wizarding papers? Or at least a way to get one?”

Every morning her father read the local news paper for Cokeworth. On Sundays, he read the Daily Mail. The past summer, Petunia started reading it after her father was done. It was at times boring and confusing, but she was determined not to be an empty headed woman. While some boys might like them dumb, after spending so much time with a rather clever boy who wanted her to also be clever, Petunia decided to up her standards for rich men to ones who didn’t mind a wife whose head wasn’t filled with fluff.

Amanda squawked and took off out the open window. Petunia shut it, even if it was still rather warm for September. She folded up the letter and placed it with the others from Sirius. She shut the drawer and opened her textbooks. She had studying to complete.

&*&*&*&*&*&

The next morning she was awoken by loud pecking. Grumbling, she rolled over and flung the window open. Amanda zoomed in holding what appeared to be a newspaper, though it looked all sorts of wrong and the photos were moving. The evil bird dropped the thing on Petunia’s head and let out a loud hoot before taking off again. She landed in the tree near the veg garden. Petunia slammed the window shut.

“What are on Earth was that?” her dad asked, her bedroom door flying open. Petunia grabbed up her blankets and covered her chest as she squawked, “DAD!”

“I am your father! I’ve seen it all!”

“DAAAAAADDDDD!”

“Darling, what is going on?” Mum asked.

“Amanda brought me a newspaper from the wizarding world,” Petunia said, holding up the thing, which she was sure the bird had nicked out of the bin.

“OH!” both parents said, reaching for the thing.

A card fell out and landed on the bed. While her parents were being amazed by a newspaper, Petunia read the card that had fallen out. She smiled and glanced over her shoulder at the bird, who looked all kinds of pleased with herself. She bit her lip, but then remembered the pile of coins Sirius had left because he felt he ought to leave something for eating all their food. He clearly had no idea the value of the coins he carried, as he’d left them enough to pay for new school supplies and then some. While her parents tried to give the money back, Sirius wouldn’t hear of it, so Petunia had taken the pile of paper and coins and now kept them in her room, locked in a lockbox she’d gotten from Woolworths. She would dole some out to Lily for gifts for her friends and family this holiday, then next year for school supplies. Hopefully she wouldn’t need too much. This year they hadn’t spent so much it felt like they’d have to skimp on food for a few months like they had to do the year before. It was only a knut to get a paper, so if she only wished to get one once a week, she could afford it easily.

“The wizarding world is amazing,” Mum breathed. “But, where did Amanda get this? It smells of coffee.”

“The bin, more than likely. She is a bird.”

Mum made a face, while Dad choked. What Petunia wouldn’t give to be magical so she could instantly clean the thing. She had mum place the paper in her own bin, which was clean as she’d emptied it the night before. She’d read the paper after school with the aid of her trusty cleaning gloves.

&*&*&*&*&*&

_Dear Sirius,_

_I had Amanda get me a paper and have taken out a subscription to get one every Sunday, as thanks to you I have the money for it, so thank you once more for over paying us for your stay. (Mum says to remind you we didn’t need any payment. We were happy to have you. This is true, even if I had to sleep on the couch.) I read the paper she brought back for me, which she liberated from a bin, and am so confused. Do not worry, I am sure with more reading I will figure out about your world. I did enjoy watching the adverts. I love all things cleaning related and wish I could use some of the potions listed in the paper. They sound wonderful._

_I also obtained more glitter in a wide array of colors. Please put more in Potter’s dumb hair._

_After Dad read the paper, he asked me to give you this book he has about the last World War, known as World War II to us non-magical people. I’m not sure, but he wants you to copy it so I can read it as well. I’m not slated to study recent history for a few years, but he looked trouble and insistent, so if you wouldn’t mind doing a copy spell— can you do that?— and sending it back that’d be appreciated._

_In lighter news, a new girl started at our school and she’s decided we are to be friends. Even after the other girls told her I was not worth the trouble. I despise most of the girls at our school, but she’s nice. She’s American, though. I’m not sure what she is doing in Cokeworth. Most Americans either remain in London or around their various military installments. She isn’t military, just a normal girl from someplace called Los Angeles, California. Her father is a writer and is doing research for his next book and it required them to move to Cokeworth. Not sure anyone would read a book about Cokeworth. I sure would not bother._

_Her name is Amanda. I almost laughed, as while I named the owl after another Amanda at our school, the girl from America almost looks like the owl…though she is much nicer. Our Amanda is mean. She wants to be called Mandy, the girl not the owl. I’m sure if anyone called the owl Mandy she’d peck his or her eyes out. I’ve enclosed a boring non-magical photo of Mandy and myself. She has this camera that takes instant square photos. The camera is new, not even available to the public yet. Her dad knew someone and got one for her when they moved so she’d be able to send photos to her friends back home. We took two so I could send you one so you’d know what Mandy looks like. She thinks you’re some friend of my sister, who goes to an obscure boarding school. It’s so British she says that Lily goes to boarding school. Her mother wanted her to go to boarding school, but her father said going to the local would teach her how we live here better than whatever the rich are doing._

_He’s likely right, though Mandy isn’t very clever, so it was maybe a cost saving plan on his part. Then again, I’m not exactly clever and before Lily was accepted to Hogwarts, I was to go away to a boarding school for girls after I took my O Levels. Not a fancy one, but I had been excited. It was in London. When we went shopping last December after we’d retrieved Lily and Severus Snape, it only cemented my desire to live there someday. As soon as I finish school, I will go down and find a city job. I think I’ll enroll in a typist course and get a secretary job. Mum has one of those and seems to like it. I’m sure I am organized enough for such employment._

_Mandy is coming over tomorrow to “hang out” which I gather is sitting around looking through her American magazines. I’m looking forward to it._

_Remember, Potter needs more glitter in his hair._

_Not your flower,_

_Petunia_

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

_My Sweetest Not Flower,_

_So glad you’ve got a new friend! I love friends. They’re great. I never had one till I came here. Now I’ve got three good ones, one I don’t want, and two who think I’ll be their friend and stop putting glitter in their hair. Well, actually, I usually put glitter in Pettigrew’s food. He’s a glutton. I’m not sure why Potter thinks I want to be his friend, but I’m sure it’s because while he was attacking Slytherin’s today, I heard Snape say something to my brother that was not…it was rude. Granted, Reggie was trying to play peacekeeper, a role he’s familiar with and not at all good at, but there was no need for Snape to insult my brother’s blood._

_I hexed Snape. Right in front of Potter and Pettigrew._

_Now they think we’re friends._

_It was a mean hex and I feel sick now. And not because Lily hexed me upon hearing what I’d done. I don’t want to be a bully, I don’t want to do what my mother does. I recognize her behavior in Potter and it makes me sick. After reading that book your mom lent me about the ugly girl, I’ve realized my mother is mean and it’s not on. Everyone was mean to Jane because she was plain and while I am aware I am not plain, no one was ever nice to me growing up because I was different. I was loud, happy, and they wanted to crush it out of me and make me as miserable as them. I refused to conform._

_I hope I don’t wind up falling in love with a guy whose got his wife locked in the attic though._

_I think the book was a little beyond my reading level as a non-magical twelve-year-old almost thirteen-year-old, but I finally got through it. I’ve enclosed it along with the copy of the book you requested._

_Reggie asked if you wouldn’t mind sending him a book on airplanes. I can transfigure it so only he’ll know it’s a book on airplanes, but he really wants to know more about them then I can tell him. I love that he still talks to me, even if we have to meet in secret in the darkest areas of the library. We’ve run into boys and girls kissing too many times to count, but being grossed out by them is worth being able to “hang out” with my brother. We do homework and sometimes Lily and Remus join us. Reggie hasn’t a friend. Andi graduated last year and our other cousin still here has a stick up her butt. Reggie is a baby to be coddled by her, which Reggie’s not crazy about. My poor brother is jealous of my friends and wishes he had his own. I told him he’d find them. Remus backed me up, telling Reggie he didn’t have friends till at least three months into term. Lily insisted that wasn’t true, but it is true. I thought Remus was weird and I could never remember his name till we had to do a project together for Transfiguration and he accidentally turned my buttons into slugs. All my buttons on my person. We never did figure out what he’d done to do that. It’d be a great prank. To do to other guys, not girls. I have no desire to make a girl’s trousers to fall down because her buttons are now slugs. Not that I want to see guys with their trousers around their ankles._

_Petunia had to squint to read what he’d crossed out. She scrunched up her nose and said, “Boys are so gross.”_

_So, Lily hexed me. She only gave me bright green hair and made my toe nails grow out of control, but it could have been worse. Your sister is really good at hexes. Like scary good. Makes me kind of glad she’s my friend rather than my enemy. Thank god I’m not Potter. He’s always got something gross on his face and glitter in his hair. Remus figured out how to do a spell that made the glitter float around Potter and touch nothing else other than Potter._

_Yet the blockhead still thinks we’re his friends now._

_I must be off. Lily is reminding me I must finish my Potions essay if I want to stay on Slughorn’s good side. That reminds me, did you get any potions ingredients when you went with Lily to get supplies? She didn’t mention anything, but I sent you that potions book. You should try your hand at them. Remember, you don’t need magical blood to do Potions. Just access to the ingredients (which you can owl order. Just write what you want and give it to Amanda. She’ll get them.)_

_Your obedient servant,_

_Sirius_

Petunia had forgotten about the Potions book. She’d read it, of course, but it made little sense and at times seemed gross. She’d hidden it under her bed. She got on the floor and decided to look at it again. She was older now, maybe she could try these easy potions. She still desperately wanted to be special, wanted to be different like Lily. She knew due to genetics she wasn’t special like Lily, but maybe she could learn something magical like Sirius suggested? She flipped through the beat up book and found a potion for treatment of acne. In handwriting that looked like Sirius’ but different had put changes to the formula, made other notes like what worked best for what skin types. At the bottom it said, “Simple is best for treatment of annoying teenage spots.”

Having spots was horrible, as Petunia knew at certain times of the month when she’d erupt in them. She studied the list of ingredients and amounts. She flipped to the front to see what else she’d need. Lily had to buy a cauldron and scales and all sorts of things for Potions class. She’d need one. She wondered how much one would cost. It was expensive she remembered.

Still, she made a list and gave it to Amanda.

“Do you know how much I’ll need?”

The owl nodded. Or something close, so Petunia got the lockbox and allowed Amanda to peck out what she needed. It seemed like a lot, but she put it in the pouch Sirius had left the money in for them and sent the bird off.

The next morning, Amanda arrived with a large wooden box filled with what Petunia had ordered. The cauldron was smaller than the one Lily had gotten, but seeing as she was going to be using the stove’s smallest burner and not a fire like Lily, she figured the smaller one would work. She’d cut the recipe in half as well, so if she messed up she’d be able to try again.

Mandy came over on Friday night to read magazines and try out makeup looks for the day when they’d find dates. Saturday after doing their weekly deep clean, Mum and Petunia met in the kitchen to try the spot treatment Potion. Mum looked doubtful yet excited as they chopped, minced, and measured the strange items Amanda had brought. Following the directions and the deviations written in the book, they managed to get it right the first time. Or at least they thought it was right. It looked as it was described.

“I guess the only way to know for sure is to try it out,” Petunia said, feeling nervous.

“Are you sure this works if you’re not magical?” Mum worried.

“Sirius said it would. He’s clever.”

“What do we do if something horrible happens?”

“Send Amanda for help,” Petunia logically said, feeling brave. She dipped her finger into the potion and put it on a huge spot in the middle of her forehead. She felt it burn and tried not to cry. Mum stared at her for a solid minute till she gasped. “What? Did I turn purple or something?”

“No. The spot is gone and…wow,” Mum breathed, reaching out and touching the spot. It no longer hurt.

Petunia reached up and felt the spot and gasped. “It worked! It’s gone!”

“It’s gone!”

The two squealed and danced around the stinky kitchen.

&*&*&*&*&

_Dear Sirius,_

_I did it! I made a potion! It worked too! Better than anything I’ve ever tried!_

_I notice Mandy look confused when she saw me this morning because the large spot in the center of my forehead was completely gone. (Yes, I made a spot treatment. Spots are horrid.) Mum and I got it right on the first try, so I have some left over ingredients to try again after I run out of the first batch._

_Does Potter still think you’re friends? I am not sure how that boy can think you are friends simply due to the fact you lost your temper and defended your brother. I’m sure whatever Snape said was vile, as he is awful._

_Where will you be going for the holidays? Mum wishes to know if you’d like to come here. Or well, go to Grandma Evan’s house in the country. She lives on a farm in the middle of nowhere with hundreds of chickens. She insists she’s not a chicken farmer, even though she sells chickens and eggs for profit. Her old farmhouse is large, drafty, and decorated with musty old things, but the holidays are usually jolly. Dad’s brother sometimes comes down from where he lives in Scotland, but sometimes not. I do not know if he’ll be around this year or not. No one knows if Uncle William will show up till the last minute. Quite rude for meal planning._

_Let me know if you’d like to come so I can let Mum tell Grandma Evans. (She does not know about wizards so we’ll need to come up with something as a backstory for you, but it might be fun.)_

_Sorry this is short, but school work has piled up since I found a friend. Mandy says hi. In her California accent with her California hair (not that you know what that means but she was insistent I tell you that.)_

_Still not your flower,_

_Petunia_

&*&*&*&*&*&

_My Wonderful and Diligent Plant,_

_I forgot to include a photo in last letter, since you included one of yourself and Mandy the American with California hair and accent. And you’re right, she looks a lot like our owl. Down to the dark circles around her eyes, though I think those are a sort of non-magical glasses you lot wear. We have regular eyeglasses, but not ones with dark lenses. What are those for?_

_I got Remus to take it with his Muggle camera, then developed it with Muggle chemicals we ordered to a box in Hogsmeade, which we’re not supposed to be able to go to till next year, but Remus and I found a secret passage into the sweet shop. Remus and I got a post box at the Owl Post. Great to have things you do not want teacher to know about, like non-magical things like photo developing chemicals._

_I really like developing photos with chemicals. There is an art and method to it. Remus’ mum is into photography and has her own dark room(an actual dark room where you develop photos, as they can’t see light except a red one till they’re done or they get ruined I’ve discovered the hard way) at their cottage and she develops all sorts of photos she takes. Remus says it’s an expensive hobby, but one allowed to her due to her being an awesome mum. Remus helped me exchange my gallons for pounds. I had a ton of them, but less now due to ordering chemicals and photo paper. You better like the photos I’m sending you!_

_Everyone wants me to come for the holidays! I’ve never been so in demand. Potter told his mum about me, so now she thinks she must be my mother, so she wishes me to come. While I’ve got nothing against Mrs. Potter, I dislike her son quite a bit. (His parents are purebloods and I’ve met them at parties my parents dragged me to. Potter the Kid was never at these parties, but his parents were and they’re nice enough people.) I don’t fancy spending my holiday with him thinking we’re mates. We are not._

_Remus’ mum invited me to their cottage for the holidays as well. While I liked their little cottage, I’d rather go to a chicken farm. It sounds exciting. Mum’s already told me I’m to stay at school, but I won’t sign up to stay. Reggie is going home, as are all Slytherins except Snape the Ape, so no one will be none the wiser if I don’t remain here. (They honestly don’t pay a lick of attention to me now that Reggie is here and sorted himself into Slytherin and pretends to hate me. We have loud spats in the Entrance Hall at least once a week to let the world know we detest one another. Just to keep up appearances. I try not to say anything that mean and keep my temper. It gets harder the longer he’s here as he keeps getting introduced to worse and worse insults. He uses them and later cries when we meet. He hates being mean. He’s honestly the worst at it, so I have to get really mad at him in public when I’m actually not mad at all. I’m surprised I don’t get as mad, as I used to have a real short fuse when we’d fight as kids. I was so mean to him, but now I can’t seem to do it since Potter and Pettigrew still pick on him and try to torture him.)_

_So, my answer is I’d love to spend the hols with your family! They’re the best and I cannot wait to meet the chickens._

_Oh, and I guess your Grandma and maybe your Uncle. But the chickens will be the highlight. I’ve never met non-magical animals before! Or even magical chickens. Are there magical chickens? I ought to ask Remus._

_Please enjoy the pictures, my diligent plant._

_Your obedient servant,_

_Sirius_

&*&*&*&*&*&

_Dear Boy Who Will Loose His Hair When We Meet,_

_I am not a plant. I am not a flower. And I am not your anything other than your friend._

_You are ridiculous._

_I enjoyed the photos. It appears as if you and your friends are enjoying Hogwarts. It’s amazing to see photos of it! Lily doesn’t have a camera (or the talent to take photos), so we’ve not seen any till now. I showed them to my parents, who were thrilled to be able to see the grounds and what Gyrffindor House looks like. I showed Mandy the one you took of you guys under the tree near the lake. It looks very Scottish, so it helped sell you were all at boarding school in the middle of nowhere. Mum says we can show that one to everyone. She was wondering if we could get the negatives (ask Remus) so she could make a larger copy of it to put in the lounge so guests can see where Lily’s off to. Not that we entertain much, but I think it’s mostly for her and Dad._

_Mandy cannot believe you have such great hair. She wishes to know how you get it so shiny and if you’d share your secret with her. I am sure her hair is in the state it is because she’s not a natural blonde and she bleaches her hair into the straw-like state it is in these days. She keeps trying to get me to buy a box of color from the chemist, but I don’t have the funds to buy it nor do I want to destroy my hair with dye. Mum is, I think, the only mum who does not go to the salon to color her hair or use a box. She proclaimed when she goes gray, she will simply let it go._

_I do not believe her one bit, but neither of my parents are gray, so there’s hope I will not go grey either. Till I’m ancient like my grandmas._

_Did you get a chance to read the WWII book? I finished it this week and feel lightly sick to my stomach. My dad gave me another book about a girl named Anne Frank, which I read and I felt even sicker to my stomach about what occurred to her and others like her. I wanted to know more, so I went looking. I almost regret it. I miss not knowing some of the things I know now. Dad says maybe someday maybe we can go to the Netherlands and see the house where the family hid. It opened up as a museum. While it’s a nice idea, I highly doubt I’ll ever travel abroad. Nor do I have a desire to go to such a sad place. If I ever do go abroad, I want to be happy and do fun things. Though, there might not be much good if I keep learning about the world adults know. Also, maybe people think those kind of museums are fun? I’m not sure._

_When is your birthday? Lily mentioned you had had one recently, yet you failed to tell me. Until you do, you will not get your non-magical present._

_Still not a plant or a flower and will never be one,_

_Petunia_

&*&*&*&*&*&

_MY DEAR, WONDERFUL, JOYFUL, BRILLIANT PETUNIA,_

_3 November. That’s my birthday. This is the first year I’ve celebrated it with people I liked, other than Reggie. When I was a child, the day of my birth was a big deal in the House of Black and the party went all for a whole weekend. And it was stuffy, boring, and horrid. Last year, I got a Howler from Mum and rotten candy from Germany from my father. Who knew candy could rot? Also, I was unsure if he meant it to be rotten. It looked as if it’d gotten stuck in a storm, so maybe he didn’t mean it, as this year he sent me the traditional wizarding gift for turning thirteen: a silver knife to kill werewolves if you ever come across one._

_I’d forgotten about the whole sliver knife thing till it showed up and Remus yelped when he went to hand it to me after it fell off the bed._

_Remus is allergic to silver._

_Remus is also always really ill around the full moons._

_Remus is also scarred and moves like an old man a lot. And he’s going grey and he’s only twelve (he’ll turn thirteen in March if you wish to send him something other than a silver knife)._

_Also, around the full moon he tells us terrible lies and vanishes for a few days. He returns looking like he had the stuffing knocked out of him._

_I think he’s a werwolf._

_I cannot believe I wrote that. I’ve been thinking it for days, but have yet to say it. Still haven’t said it. I wrote it, but Petunia, I think my best male mate is a werewolf._

_Do you know anything about them? I asked Lily and she gave me the textbook answer. I know the textbook answer. I’ve never actually MET a werewolf. It never occurred to me a CHILD would be one._

_Because that’s what he is: a child._

_And it’s clear he’s been a werewolf for a long time, going by the state of his skin. I’ve yet to see the bite (I’ve read it looks horrid and smells putrid, but Remus only smells dusty and sometimes like chocolate)._

_I am scared to loose my friends. I think out of all of us, Lily will take it best as she’s from a non-magical family and didn’t grow up with the scare tactic stories they tell. Because they cannot be true if Remus J. Lupin is a werewolf. He cannot lie, he cannot fight, and he has no interest in meat. I’ve never seen him eat meat. He claims to be a vegetarian, whatever that means. He only eats veg? I’ve seen him eat apples and bread._

_Remus is the kindest, gentlest, and nicest person at this school. I mean, he’s nicer than Lily because he doesn’t have her temper. Do not make that witch angry._

_Please don’t read anything on werewolves. I don’t want you to be scared of Remus. I don’t want to be frightened but because I read all the wizarding crap out there, I am. And I feel rotten._

_God, I hope Potter never figures it out. Or Pettigrew. He’d tell someone he shouldn’t._

_I’m trying to think of a comparison for the non-magical world you live in and I cannot think of one. Wizarding kind hates werewolves. I used to hate them as well, but if Remus is one, can they all be as horrible as people say? And would Mr and Mrs. Lupin have kept Remus around if they thought he was a slobbering beast who would eat them in their sleep? They say that about werewolves. That they murder even when they’re not turned. You can’t turst a werewolf they say because they will kill you in their human form. They will steal, rape, and pillage in their human form. They wear the mask of a man, but are a beast._

_Remus isn’t a beast. He’s the farthest thing from a beast._

_What else did they teach me wrong? Do vampires not drink blood? So they not rip out throats? What about giants? Are they all bad? I think the groundskeeper here is half giant, as he’s as big a house, but he’s the nicest guy out there. He caught me in his garden taking a pumpkin for a prank and he let me. Just made me promise to join him for tea and tell me how it went. (I filled the pumpkin with glitter and exploded it over Potter. I’m not sure why he keeps thinking we’re friends when I still Glitter Bomb him all the time.)_

_I don’t know what to do._

_Your obedient servant,_

_Sirius_

&*&*&*&*&*&

Petunia hadn’t realized werwolves, vampires, giants, and other things were actually real and not make believe. She’d gone to the library the afternoon after getting Sirius’ letter and checked out several books about the history of the myth of the werewolf, but they didn’t tell her anything that sounded like what Sirius had mentioned. She found some mentions of non-magical people trying to explain werewolves as a medical condition that people in the past didn’t understand, but she knew they existed because Sirius said they did.

She got home that afternoon and read the books and wished she could write to Lily and ask for wizarding books, but after what little Sirius had mentioned, she almost did not want to. She found it hard that Remus Lupin, the kid who wore shabby, oversized clothing and had the gentlest face she’d ever seen turned into a slobbering beast once a month to howl at the moon.

It was so bizarre for a moment she wished she did not know, wished she had no clue about the wizarding world and was blissfully ignorant.

She’d pulled out a piece of notebook paper (having used up all the fancy stationary Grandmother Smith had given her a while ago), when Amanda was knocking on the window, another letter on her ankle. Petunia got up, opened the window, and let Amanda perch on the headboard.

_Petunia,_

_I told him I knew. It burst out whilst we were in the library. He looked so scared and he ran away. I can’t find him anywhere and no one has seen him. I didn’t even get to tell him I didn’t care he was a werewolf because clearly what was written and told to me was utter bullocks._

_I can’t find him, so I’m writing to you. I don’t want to tell Lily, but I might if I need her help to search for him. It’s almost curfew and he needs to be in the tower._

_I hope you don’t think any less of Remus…he’s the best._

_Your obedient servant,_

_Sirius_

Petunia sat down at her desk, biting her lower lip. She quickly wrote a response to send off that night, hoping he’d get it before morning, since Amanda seemed to be able to fly at the speed of light. Or owls were able to get places faster than normal methods, since it seemed he’d written this only an hour ago, as curfew wouldn’t be before eight at night, would it?

_Dear Sirius,_

_Hopefully by the time you get this, Remus has been found and calmed down enough to hear you do not care, but he needs not lie about where he goes once a month any longer._

_I wish more than ever I was at Hogwarts. I know I’d be ahead of you in school, but still, wish I was there in order to help you find Remus._

_I am unsure what to say, other than please tell Remus I do not think any less of him nor will I once I find out more about werewolves. I did read what the non-magical world has to offer, but thought little of it. While I am guilting of judging others without knowing them, I feel like it is unfair after what I’ve learned about Anne Frank. She was like me, only practiced another religion. She was like any teenager girl, with hopes and dreams. And Remus…he’s just like any other boy. He likely is just as gross and disgusting as you are._

_Let me know how things turn out._

_Take care and I enclosed chocolate for Remus,_

_Petunia_

&*&*&*&*&*&

_My Dearest and Lovely Petunia Rose,_

_Things have been sorted with Remus. Lily found him sobbing in a corner of the seventh floor and slowly used her woman wiles to get him to stop crying and talk about his feelings. Turns out he’s scared silly that we’d all hate him and turn him into the Ministry, who don’t even know he’s a werewolf because after he was bit his dad didn’t take him to Mungo’s because they weren’t even in this country but France, who treat werewolves very differently. Turns out in France werewolves are folks who lock themselves up once a month if they’re responsible and look kind of beat up and scarred. Here, werewolves are repressed, tagged, and treated like animals. It makes me sick thinking of someone treating Remus that way. Tattooing a number on his neck and forcing him to report to the Ministry for lock up each month. He also wouldn’t be able to get a job, because werewolves are forbidden to work. Even though he’s not register (nor does he have to unless he does something sinister), people will figure it out just like me. Maybe quicker. So the poor bloke won’t get a job even after his stellar education and his super high grades (only your sister and I get better grades than he does and I am first to admit he works harder than both of us, who are naturally clever)._

_I hate this world, this world of oppression. We hate muggleborns, we hate muggles, we hate people who like muggles, we hate half-breeds, we hate full breeds, we hate anyone who is not us and who we deem part of our little group. I hate it._

_I’m never going back home. I can’t. It makes me sick to my stomach thinking Reggie has to go back there and have his head filled with bile._

_Sorry. This letter is dark._

_Remus is okay and he says to tell you thank you. He said a lot of other stuff that put him down and showed his low self esteem (Lily told me about self esteem), but I’m not going to tell you about that stuff even though he really said I should write down what he is saying and not what I think he ought to be saying._

_He says thank you for being understanding and sending the chocolate._

_Lily says she’ll write soon._

_Now, for me, I say you’re the best._

_Can I have this Anne Frank book you read? Either you forgot to send it or didn’t think I’d like it because it’s about a girl and all things girly. I want to know about girls. I am a teenager, so I must like girls at some point, right? Should know about them, even if the one in this book clearly died as you said her hiding spot was sad. I want to know why she was hiding. And why she was who you thought of when I told you about Remus. I mean, I liked Jane Eyre, I might like Anne Frank. Did you ever read Jane Eyre? Your mom mentioned you might in a few years for school, but I don’t remember when or why she thought I’d be able to read it when she gave it to me last summer. Or maybe she knew if she challenged me to read something beyond my level, I’d do it just to prove her wrong._

_I read it. It took me a few times to get some passages, but I did read it. And I kinda liked it. And it was about a girl._

_So, can I have the Anne Frank book? Please?_

_Also, thank you for being my pen pal friend. I know I was so rude to you and you never did forgive me, but I’m still glad we can be friends and write one another._

_Your obedient servant,_

_Sirius_

&*&*&*&*&

_My Most Annoying Friend Named After a Star,_

_I’ve enclosed The Diary of Anne Frank. When you finish and wish to read more about the historical events, my dad found a book for teens on them and got it for me as an early Christmas present. Not exactly what I imagined I’d get for Christmas, but still appreciated._

_I have not read Jane Eyre. My school will assign it next year, as part of the English portion of the O-Level Exam it deals with classics, and Jane Eyre is such a classic. Mandy told me that a some schools in America read it freshman year, which is what year we’re in now I guess, which I call Year 10, as it is my tenth year of schooling. Americans are so strange, as freshman year is also known as ninth grade. Lily thinks is funny she’s a second year, when if she’d stayed in non-magical school she’d be an eighth year._

_Grandma Evans’ is really excited to meet you when you’re here for the holidays. Mum showed her the photo of the three of you under the tree at Hogwarts and she made some comment about how Lily knew how to choose the boys. Pretty sure you chose her based on meeting me and Remus kind of wound up with the pair of you troublemakers. Poor child._

_Since you will be here within a few days, I shall end my letter here as my hand hurts. I have several essays to type up and my typing is dismal. Must improve if I wish to be a secretary when I grow up._

_Your most charming friend ever,_

_Petunia_

&*&*&*&*&*&

The whole Evans family (save Grandma who was on her farm and Uncle William who was off doing lord knew what) went to the station to pick up Lily and Sirius. Using some of the money Sirius had left last summer and enlisting Amanda’s aid, Petunia had bought Remus a huge bar of what she assumed was good chocolate from someplace called Honeydukes. She assumed she made the best choice when Remus’ eyes grew five time in size upon seeing it placed in his gangly hands. He looked as if he wished to hug her but didn’t think it’d be welcomed, so surprising herself, Petunia hugged him.

“Hey! I want a hug!” Sirius said, pulling Remus away from his quick hug and launching himself at Petunia. He’d grown since the summer, though not by a lot. She was still a head taller than him. “Hug me!”

“No.”

“Please!” he begged while the adults snorted and tried not to laugh.

“Tuny!” Lily wined.

“Fine.”

She patted his back and tried to escape, but he held on like a barnacle. Lily giggled.

“Sirius, please let go of her. She’s not me,” Remus said.

“Remus lets him hug him for hours,” Lily said, looking disgusted and confused by this. Remus shrugged and pulled Sirius off Petunia as if he weighed nothing.

“I love hugs,” Sirius said, making it sound like he was speaking of a sweet he wasn’t allowed very often.

“Hugs!” Mum exclaimed and hugged Sirius. Dad looked embarrassed as she glanced around the station, but no one questioned a mum looking woman hugging a boy who within age range to be her son.

“Mum,” Lily complained, looking mortified.

Petunia would have been mortified if not for being able to Sirius’ expression as he hugged Mum. She looked at Remus who looked helpless, yet understood more than Petunia what hugging meant to Sirius. Even though she hated physical affection, she vowed to show it more to him.

The Lupins materialized and the adults greeted one another. While they were standing there, a boy with out of control black hair littered with glitter appeared, throwing his arm over Sirius’ shoulder. Lily’s nose turned up, Remus looked exhausted, and Petunia stepped as far away from the glitter as she could. 

“You sure you want to spend your hols with a bunch of girls, Siri?” asked the boy in an upper class accent similar to Sirius’. While Sirius’ accent had never made Petunia feel small and unwelcome in his presence, this boy made her feel inferior as he refused to acknowledge he’d butted into their group.

“Get off of me,” Sirius said, stepping out from under the boy’s arm. “We’re not mates, Potter. I just threw a glitter bomb at you.”

“Yeah! That was a great prank!” the infamous Potter remarked, shaking his head and sending the holiday themed glitter everywhere.

Petunia took five steps backwards.

“So, wanna come with me? Mum’s really thinking—”

“I told you I wasn’t going to your home. I’ve accepted the invitation to enjoy Christmas at the Evans household,” Sirius said, sounding alien with how formal he was speaking suddenly. His accent got thicker and more posh sounding.

“Better go quick. Here comes his mum,” Remus whispered.

Lily grabbed Sirius by the wrist and hauled him off. Potter looked greatly insulted but stared at Lily as she retreated. Petunia turned to say goodbye to Remus when Potter noticed her.

“You’re the girl who writes him?” he asked, sounding offended. “You look like a horse.”

Tears prickled in her eyes. While some people thought horses were quite good looking, when you told a person they looked like a horse it was not a compliment usually. Petunia knew she ought to rise above or insult Potter right back, but something about his posture and accent caused her to be dumb and remain silent. Thankfully Remus was standing there and shoved the git backwards and shouted at him till his own mum grabbed him, scolded Potter for being rude and hauled them both away.

“The nerve of that boy,” muttered Mrs Lupin as she caught up to Mum and Dad who’d gone after Lily when she’d dragged Sirius off.

“What’d he do?” Sirius demanded trying to free himself from Lily. “Lils, let go.”

“Oh, sorry. Potter makes me so mad.”

“We know,” Sirius said. He turned to Remus and Petunia, who was trying to get her tears in check and go away. “What’d he say?”

“He insulted Petunia without bothering to introduce himself or let her introduce herself. He simply assumed, then mocked. He will pay.”

“Now, boys,” Mrs. Lupin started.

“Oh, no. He will pay,” Mr. Lupin agreed. “Dearly.”

“Dad?” Remus asked.

“You boys like pranks?”

“I like pranks too,” Lily said, crossing her arms and looking insulted she’d not been included.

“Good. All of you, including you, Petunia, will come to the cottage after Christmas and we’ll plan a prank that will make the boy think twice before insults another woman or man again.”

“It won’t cause him pain, will it? Or be really mean and cause mental anguish?” Sirius asked.

“Depends, but it will be physically harmless. Just a spell to make him only say kind and generous things.”

“Oh,” Remus breathed. “I forgot about that one.”

“Used it a few times when Remus was a boy. Got a little smart with his mother.”

“I had a week of praise,” she laughed.

Mum and Dad looked unsure, but agreed to let Sirius and the girls to go to the Lupins. Petunia didn’t care about what Potter said any more or the prank. She was going to a house where a real, fully qualified wizard lived his entire life. She couldn’t wait.

&*&*&*&*&

Having learned from the summer, Lily was made to sleep on the couch whilst Petunia was allowed to remain in her own bed until they went to Grandma Evan’s farm on Christmas Eve. Sirius was extremely thrilled with the long car ride. It was amusing to watch him, as it was like watching a child discover something for the first time and be in awe of it for hours at a time.

Upon arrival at the farm, the Evans’ and Sirius piled out of the car and carried in their bags and various food items Mum had put together with Sirius’ help.

“He likes to help in the kitchen,” Mum told Grandma Evans.

“You do, boy?” Grandma Evans asked, eyeing Sirius, who was once again dressed in Remus’ Muggle clothing.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Oh, call me Granny. Everyone does. Except that one. She always is so proper,” Grandma Evans said, jerking her thumb at Petunia, who stood up straighter and was about to press her lips together when Sirius smiled and said, “I like that about her.”

Grandma Evans raised her eyebrows. “I bet you do. Now, if you like the kitchen, follow me. I’ve got mince pies to make.”

“Yes!” Lily said, bouncing up and down.

“Oh, you can help too. With the dishes,” Grandma Evans crowed, grabbing the bouncing Lily and steering her to the kitchen. “The rest of you, there’s tea already made in the lounge. Enjoy the tree and drink.”

Not needing to be told twice she wasn’t needed in the kitchen, Petunia went to the lounge and served herself some tea and grabbed a few biscuits. She took a seat on the sofa, which was new and trendy— something she’d never imagine Grandma Evans being.

“Mum got a new sofa and chair,” Dad remarked, entering with Mum. “And they are green.”

“Yes, quite green,” agreed Mum.

“I like them,” Petunia declared.

“They are aggressively modern,” Mum said as she poured her tea. “They would look better in a flat in the posh part of London.”

“That’s likely what she got them for,” Dad muttered.

“Grandma Evans is moving to London?”

“You are,” Dad reminded Petunia. “It’ll be a few years down the road, but I have a feeling she got these with you and your future in mind.”

Petunia looked at the sofa and chair with new eyes. While she loved fashion and kept up to date, her style was a bit more traditional. But the sofa and chair were rather nice. Likely nicer than anything Petunia would be able to afford for years.

“You’re taking your O-Levels soon,” Dad went on. “Are you going to try for any A-Levels or are you done with schooling?”

“No. I don’t plan on going to uni,” Petunia reminded Dad. “I’m hoping to get a job in a shop in town. I’ll work there for a few years before going to secretary school. I’ve got to learn short hand and how to type faster. I’ve got the organizational skills to be an executive secretary. That’s my goal.”

“Does your school have any pamphlets for different schools?”

“Yes. I’ve gotten several and have written to request more information, but I don’t have any money to pay for the lessons, so I’m going to work in a shop. Hopefully this summer I’ll be able to get a job.”

Petunia looked up from her tea cup to find her Mum beaming at her. She smiled back.

&*&*&*&*&

“I love chickens,” Sirius proclaimed early Christmas morning.

“I hate chickens,” Petunia grumbled.

“You do not. Chickens are delicious.”

“Sirius Black, I do not want to think about that while I’m with the chickens.”

Sirius snickered, carefully getting the eggs out from under a chicken. While Petunia had gotten out of helping with clean up and cooking the day before, today she was on chicken duty with Sirius. Sirius was mostly here because he had been awake when Petunia was sent out at the crack of dawn by her grandmother.

“This is the life,” Sirius proclaimed, coming out of the coop with the basket full of fresh eggs. “Maybe I’m meant to be a farm hand?”

“You? A farm hand? The boy born with the finest silver spoon in his mouth?”

“I’ve been rejected by those people,” Sirius reminded her. “I like this fresh air.”

“Smells like animal droppings out here.”

“Smells fresh and clean! And I’m good at Herbology. I could totally have a farm.”

“Isn’t Herbology about plants? And I doubt they cover muggle stuff in that class.”

“True. I could be a wizard farmer.”

“Didn’t you opt not to take Care of Magical Creatures?”

“Yes,” Sirius slowly admitted. “But! Remus wants to take it next year! We could be farmers together. I’d do the plant stuff and Remus will deal with the animals.”

“Isn’t Remus a vegetarian? He likely wouldn’t like raising animals for slaughter.”

“Oh. But, wouldn’t we sell them to someone to do that?”

“Yes, but he’d still have to raise little lambs to be killed to be eaten.”

“Maybe we’d just sheer the sheep and sell the wool. We could live in Scotland. It’s filled with sheep.”

Petunia took the basket from Sirius and handed him the stuff to muck out the coop. He stared at the stuff in confusion.

“Part of being a farm hand: cleaning up after the animals.”

Sirius made a face, but went back into the coop. He made a series of disgusted noises before emerging looking disgruntled.

“I’m not meant to be on a farm,” he decided.

Petunia smirked.

&*&*&*&*&*&

Mr. Lupin arrived the day after Boxing Day to bring the trio over to his family’s cottage.

“Just hold onto this old hat and we’ll be on our way. It’s almost time. I was also able to get one to send you home at the end of the day. Trouble with Portkey travel, you can’t decide to stay longer, so you’ll be home in time for tea, as we’ve got plans for tonight.”

“Ah. What time shall they be home?”

“About four thirty.”

“Lovely!”

“Would you like some leftovers? My mum clearly thought we’d eat enough for ten people,” Dad offered.

“I don’t need any more food in the house. The in-laws sent enough to feed us for weeks. They seem to think we’re starving,” Mr. Lupin chuckled. “Hands on hat! One, two, three…”

Petunia was pulled forward suddenly by her navel. She tried to open her mouth to scream, but nothing came out as she was pushed through a tiny tube. She was dumped on the other side and landed in an ungrateful heap on the floor. Her stomach was rolling and she remained on the floor only so she wouldn’t loose her breakfast.

“Well, that was horrid,” Lily grumbled. “Are all methods of wizard travel so painful?”

“Yes,” Sirius croaked, sounding as if he were about to be ill. “I hate Portkeys. Hate ‘em.”

“Now, Sirius, they’re not that terrible. You arrive in a blink of an eye,” came Remus’s voice somewhere to the right.

“Are you alright dears?” Mrs. Lupin inquired.

Petunia felt a soothing hand on her back. It was warm. She allowed the movement to go on a few moments before she began to push herself up. The hand fell away and Petunia prepared herself to answer Mrs. Lupin and thank her. However, upon sitting up, she found Sirius next to her looking concerned and a little green. Mrs. Lupin was helping Lily up and hurrying her out of the room. A few seconds later a door slammed and Remus loudly asked, “SO WHO WANTS TO SEE THE GARDEN?”

“ME!” Sirius shouted.

The two boys made such a racket in their quest to get out of the house, Petunia didn’t hear a thing till the door opened and Mrs. Lupin came out with a very pale Lily.

“Best have some tea. We’ve got the travel tea, right?” Mrs. Lupin asked.

“Of course, darling. I’ll start the kettle.”

Mr. Lupin hurried out of the room. Petunia looked around the room to find she was in a cozy, quaint little room. It served as dining and living with several other doors off of it.

It was the quintessential English cottage. She was sure if she were to go outside, it’d have a thatched roof.

“You’ve got a lovely home, Mrs. Lupin,” Petunia said as she followed Mrs. Lupin towards the sofa and chairs set near the fireplace. She noted the television was tucked away in the corner and was clearly brought out only when there was something Mrs. Lupin likely wished to view.

“Thank you, dear,” Mrs. Lupin said. “It’s a lovely mixture of Muggle and wizard. More Muggle than wizard, sadly. Mr. Lupin loves all things Muggle.”

Petunia did note there wasn’t a lot of unfamiliar things within view. The strangest thing so far was the way they hadn’t enter through the front door.

“Sit, sit.”

Lily looked unsure she wanted to sit, but slowly lowered herself into one of the chairs near the fireplace. Petunia sat on the sofa. It was well cared for and worn, just like their own.

“Ah, tea!” Mrs. Lupin exclaimed as a door flew open and out came Mr. Lupin with a tea tray.

“I told the boys we were having traveling tea. Sirius didn’t seem to know what that meant,” Mr. Lupin frowned.

“It’s the greatest invention of all time as far as I’m concerned,” Mrs. Lupin said, pouring out a cup and handing it to Lily. “It’s a wizard brew for those who don’t fare too well during various wizarding forms of travel. It’s likely the Blacks feel they’re above such things.”

“It’ll help?” Lily asked.

“Yes, darling girl. Drink up.”

Mrs. Lupin poured out another cup for Petunia, who took a sip carefully. She’d never ingested anything from the wizarding world passed sweets. The few potions she and her mother had tried were not things either wanted to ingest.

Warmth flooded through Petunia as the tea went down and the moment it hit her stomach, the whole sick feeling left instantly. Lily was gulping her tea down quickly. Sirius and Remus burst into the room chattering madly and not making any sense.

“Boys! Calm down!” Mrs. Lupin shouted, but it was pointless, as Lily caught what they were saying. Lily began to chatter on with the boys and out they went again to the garden. “Honestly. That garden is nothing but dead plants and snow at the moment. What fascinates them is beyond me.”

Unsure how to respond, Petunia quietly drank her tea.

&*&*&*&*&*&

The Lupin’s cottage indeed had a thatched roof and was located in the wilds of Wales. It was frigid, so Petunia did not spend much time outside the warmth of the cottage as the three younger children did while planning their prank with Mr Lupin. Petunia spent quite a bit of time with Mrs Lupin, picking her brain on how it was to live with a wizard and a wizarding child. From what Petunia gathered, it was much like growing up with Lily and Severus doing odd things, only there was an adult around who knew more than Severus had shared with Lily.

But what did peak her interest was Mrs Lupin’s potions experiments.

“It’s gonna be great!” Sirius crowed right before it was time for Lily and Petunia to return home. Mrs. Lupin had given Petunia some of the traveling tea for her and Lily to drink upon arrival at home. Petunia was going to look at the ingredients and try to improve the taste of the tea. If she could. She was also going to work on the spot treatment if she could get Sirius to give her some research books. Ideas were springing to her head as she spent time with Mrs. Lupin. Maybe she could write a paper or something. Did wizards do that?

Lily and Remus agreed with Sirius and began to chatter quickly. It was unclear who they were bragging to, but since Sirius was already informed and Mr. Lupin had helped, it was either Petunia or Mrs. Lupin. Due to them talking over one another, Petunia didn’t understand a word.

“Flower, I’ll write and tell you the results.”

“My name is Petunia, “ Petunia growled.

“You need a nickname. Everyone needs one.”

“What’s Lily’s?”

“I’m working on it,” Sirius said, looking as if he’d tried to assign a nickname and it’d failed.

All too soon, Mr. Lupin was whisking Lily and Petunia home. Lily informed her mother of her day, leaving Petunia to sneak away after drinking the travel tea. She took the packet with her and took out a new notebook to start her Potions research. While she’d always scoffed at Severus Snape and his obsession with Potions even when he was five, she was beginning to see his fascination.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

_My Darling Flowering Muse,_

_The prank went brilliantly. Remus did most of the work, while I distracted Potter by pretending to be fascinated by what he was saying. It was hilarious watching him try to bully people the rest of the week and only the nicest compliments came out of his mouth._

_DOWN WITH BULLIES!_

_Remus, unfortunately, removed the spell after twenty-four hours. I hope Potter learned something about what he says affects others, but we shall see. He’s been hiding all day today. He went to classes, but refused to speak to anyone. McGonagall would have likely sent him to see my dear Poppy Flower, but I think she was secretly glad he was silent and she could carry on her class without him begging for attention._

_Clearly he’s an only child who was never told NO in his life. Or had to say nice things to others._

_I wonder if he’ll figure out it was us?_

_Then again, he likely will assume it was Lily, as she’s the devious one. Though, Remus is also devious, but it’s better hidden because he doesn’t use fancy curses on others like Lily does._

_I haven’t asked in awhile, but how is the Potion making going? I know you had great success with your spot treatment. Have you tried any others? And, uh, would you be willing to share this spot treatment? A friend of Lily’s tried to cure her new spots the other day. Least to say she wound up in the hospital wing. Lily seems to believe we kids should suffer though spots. Likely because she’s covered in brown spots all over her face. She said it was because she was a redhead, which might be true. I don’t actually know any redheads other than the Weasleys, who are famous for being redheads. And the Prewetts sometimes have redheads, but I’ve never seen one up close except for once and I’m sure she wasn’t a natural redhead, if you know what I mean._

_Best get on with my homework. They’re heaping it on as we continue our second year. Supposedly in preparation for added extra courses next year. Booo._

_Your Star Friend Named After the Best Star Ever,_

_Sirius_

_PS: I’m hilarious._

&*&*&*&*&*&*

_Dear Idiot,_

_I’m glad your revenge on my behalf that you didn’t need to do went well. I have a feeling Potter will figure it out, as you and Lily are the only two who dare to stand up to him it seems._

_I would like to request some further research books on Potions. I’d like to improve the spot treatment so it’s easier and smells better. Also the travel tea, but I’m unsure what mixes and not. Evidently improving potions isn’t something a beginner should do. I’ve tried a few more, such as the sun protection one as Lily needs all the protection in order not to turn into one huge red freckle. (Those are what the spots on her face are called: freckles.) I could ask Severus, but I’d rather not inquire with him._

_If they send me money, I shall make more spot treatment. I do not have enough spending funds to make a lot of it. Just mostly enough for me. I am hoping I don’t get too spotty and scar my skin, as that happened to my father. Ask Lily in a few years if she still thinks magical spot treatments are stupid._

_Lamenting Writing to You in the First Place,_

_Petunia._

_PS: No. You’re not._

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

_Dear Gorgeous Petal,_

_Potter guessed it was Lily. He also decided Lily is dating me, so now he must kill me. He’s making my life hard. We’ve been battling a few weeks, hence why I’ve not had a chance to write. He even stayed behind for the hols to torture me. I’ve had more toilets explode at me than I care to remember. Remus and Lily had responded by putting the Nice Charm on him, but he can now make the compliments he spews out sound like insults. But, at least I know he thinks I have very pretty hair._

_How was your Easter Holiday? Lily didn’t have much to say other than you’re horrid. Why are you horrid?_

_How is your friend Mandy? (Who by the way is also horrid for some reason.)_

_I’ve gotten some money from a few of the girls (and boys) I’ve spoken to. I’m a really good salesman. I’ve included the pouch with Owl Amanda._

_Love me. Please,_

_Sirius_

&*&*&*&*&*&

_Dear Clod,_

_HOW DID YOU GET SO MUCH MONEY OUT OF YOUR CLASSMATES? You gave me twenty orders!? When am I supposed to make all this? I only have a small caldron. And school to attend, homework to do, chores to accomplish, and socializing to do with Mandy._

_Mandy is fine, by the way. She’s depressed by the dreary weather and longs for the California sunshine. I cannot promise her the weather will get better, as it’s almost always dreary around here. Nice days are so rare. Mandy suggested a few horrid sounding pranks to pull on Potter when I shared your trouble, but they’re likely not too helpful and too dangerous. She fails to realize you’ve got magic at your fingertips and don’t need to rely on pulleys and wheels to accomplish your pranks. (Revenge. I’d move on to Revenge. Potter wouldn’t know a prank if it smacked him in the face.)_

_Easter went fine. Lily was kind of bratty. She always wanted to be with me in my room when Mandy was over. Mandy has no time for Lily, who she thinks is a spoiled brat for taking all our money to go to some special school. Lily does nothing to pursued her of this idea by acting like a spoiled brat when I won’t let her join in what we’re doing. Granted, Lily wouldn’t want to do what we’re doing. She hates makeup, clothes, and sewing. Mandy loves these things, so that’s what we do together. Lily would rather play in the mud. Mum says Lily just wishes to spend time with me and my friends, since I spend time with her friends when they’re about. I didn’t bother to point out that other than sometimes entertaining you and being nice to Remus, I don’t “hang out” with her friends. I only entertain you because you’re my friend. I guess. You’ve forced yourself upon me._

_Well, I guess I ought to put an order form together to get the ingredients for the spot treatment. Mum cannot believe you conned your fellow classmates out of their allowances. But she agreed we ought to produce what you’ve promised, you ingrain arse._

_Love you even though I shouldn’t be bothered to care,_

_Petunia._

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

“Are we finished yet?”

“Almost. One last jar to fill.”

“Next time he gets twenty of his fellow students to give you money for something they could make themselves, we’re getting another cauldron.”

“I agree, Mum.”

Petunia carefully filled the last glass jar full of the spot treatment and put the lid on with her gloved covered hands. They’d disinfected, washed, and re-disinfaceted the little jars they’d managed to collect. They were all different sizes and mismatched. Petunia had set up a collection for them, shared it via the market and other places people congregated. She’d collected a whole bunch of the little jars from makeup, lotions, and anything else that small things came in. Most of the pots were glass, but a few were plastic, something that’d likely confuse the wizards and witches unfamiliar with non-wizard things.

“You ought to create labels. You could paste them to the front. Oh! You could have your own company!”

Petunia made a face.

“Mum. I’m fifteen.”

“It could be a part time job! You could make Sirius and Lily give out pamphlets!”

“Mum,” Petunia groaned.

“Just thinking, Petunia. You want extra bob for when you move out of here, don’t you?”

Petunia was silent as she removed the gloves she’d been wearing for two hours it’d taken them to jar the all of the spot treatment. One batch filled either one or two little jars.

“The exchange rate between wizarding gold and Muggle money is horrid,” Petunia reminded her mother.

“Ah, but it’s still money,” Mum pointed out.

“Yes. Money I reinvest back into the wizarding world for ingredients.”

“I’m sure if we put enough thought into it, we could turn a profit.”

“Mum,” Petunia groaned. “I don’t want to be a potion maker. I want to go to the cinema.”

“Ah, yes. The pictures. When is Mandy coming to get you?”

“A half hour. I need to air out my hair.”

“You could wash it.”

Petunia shuddered. “No. I’ve not time at the moment for that. It’s set anyways.”

Mum shrugged.

Petunia wondered how she was going to get Amanda the Owl to carry all the twenty odd shaped jars to Hogwarts before summer.

&*&*&*&*&*&

“They’re a hit! I’ve got more orders!” were the words that Sirius chose to greet Petunia with upon exiting the platform. He waved the little pieces of paper he’d drawn up to be “order forms.”

Petunia scowled at him.

“I don’t have time for this!”

“Yes, we do!” Sirius exclaimed. “I shall be able to help you now that school’s out!”

“Ah, I can teach you to make it.”

“No!”

“Sirius! You’re going to be boring this summer,” Lily complained, pouting.

“I’m still here,” Remus grumbled, not looking as put out as he sounded.

“I’m not hanging around with you small children this summer. I’ve got grown up things to attend to,” Petunia loftily announced.

“You love me,” Sirius proclaimed, looking as if that was the best news ever. “Mrs Lupin, is it okay if I hang out with Petunia?”

“You must!” Mum cried.

“Of course,” Mrs Lupin said at the same time.

Petunia scowled at the women. Mrs Lupin winked at her.

Ugh.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

It took a few weeks, but Mr Lupin connected the Evan’s household to the Flue Network for good. It did require the installation of an actual fireplace, which Mr Lupin easily did with magic. It did add something to the crowded lounge, making it feel more homey. Granted, there was almost no room for the telly now.

“If only it were flat,” Dad moaned trying to figure out how to sit to be able to see the telly. His favorite recliner was now shoved into the corner of the room on the same wall as the fireplace and telly. “Then I’d mount it above the fireplace and get rid of this piece of junk.”

“That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard,” Mum said. “Also, if you wish to remove this piece of junk that is your grandmother’s sofa, please do. I much rather like the one I bought.”

The whole family stared at the super ugly sofa that was from the Victorian era. It looked and smelled terrible. No matter what Petunia and Mum did to clean it, it still reeked of old.

“It’s an antique.”

“It’s junk. You said so yourself.”

“What am I to do with it?”

Dad and Mum began to bicker on how to go about ridding themselves of the Victorian sofa. Petunia was sure it’d still be there ten years from now, as it was never leaving.

Petunia headed out into the garden to tend to the veg garden. It was producing the most amazing vegetables this season. Likely due to whatever Lily had brought home during Easter Hols and used when helping plant. There were also fewer weeds this year, so Petunia wasn’t going to complain on Lily using something she’d clearly liberated from school.

Or likely Sirius liberated. He knew how she hated to weed.

Soon she’d not be out here tending the garden. She’d have a job at a shop and be working to save up to move to London and attend secretary school. She was sure she’d miss the whole gardening thing someday, but today with the sun beating down on her back, she couldn’t wait to be inside a shop day in an day out.

&*&*&*&*&*&

“What’d you do to get it to stop smelling like rotten milk?” Sirius asked as he aided Petunia in filling orders near the end of July.

“I figured out which ingredient was causing the smell. Severus and Lily helped me research how to counteract the smell but keep it’s purpose in the potion last week whilst you and Remus were being forced to keep Potter company.”

Sirius made a noise of distaste. The Potters had heard about the all out war between their son and his roommates. Their solution was to invite all the boys to their house in order to “get along under the watchful eye of the Potters.” From what Remus had told Lily and Lily told Petunia, the four boys had been put outside and left alone every time they came over. Potter and Pettigrew spent time flying around the grounds while Sirius and Remus spent time picking things in the Potions garden Mr. Potter kept, as he was a world renowned Potion Master. Mr Potter was fully aware of their picking and encouraged it. It was only after two weeks of these trips, Sirius thought to ask what would counter the smell in the spot treatment. Granted, he’d never gotten an answer as Mr Potter spent a long time discussing the difference between spot treatments.

“I didn’t ask him about different ones. Just the one from the first year Potion book from the 1920s. That’s the book you’ve got. They updated the book at some point and the new spot treatment doesn’t work half as well. Severus said it was because it was written by committee and everything had to be agreed upon by various Masters. Evidently Potion Masters never agree and guard their secrets closely,” Sirius had told her.

“I know. Severus told me that,” Petunia had informed Sirius.

“So, what’d you put in?”

“Tea Tree Oil, which also helps dry the spots out. It’s used by muggles,” Petunia said. “Severus found it in an older than dirt book his mum had given him. So now it doesn’t smell like anything and works twice as fast! Instant Spot Corrector!”

Sirius chuckled. “You sound like a sales person now.”

“I do not.”

“Is that what you’re going to call is? Instant Spot Corrector?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?”

“Does it work on other kinds of spot?”

“What do you mean?”

“Freckles?”

“No. Freckles are a change of pigment within your skin. Spots are bits of dirt and bacteria that infect and inflame the pores.”

Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

“I read about it! In order to make a better treatment!”

“Good! It’ll sell that much better.”

“Sirius, I don't wish to sell any more.”

“Why not?

“I won’t have the time! I had wanted a part-time job this summer—”

“You’ve got one!”

“I’m not making any money. I’m breaking even,” Petunia pointed out.

“That’s good, right?”

“NO! I can’t pay myself for my labor!”

Sirius frowned. “So, charge more.”

“What?”

“That’s how a profit has to be made, you must put your labor into the cost of each object, right?”

“I’m not sure. But, probably.”

Sirius nodded, looking serious. He closed the lid on his last jar and set it in the box for Amanda to take away. Petunia wasn’t sure how Amanda delivered orders that were simply put in one huge box for her to carry off, but she did as Sirius got a ton of letters praising the spot treatment. Petunia had told Amanda to give them to Sirius, as she was still angry at him for starting this whole “company.”

“I shall need someone good at maths,” Sirius muttered. “I’m not good with numbers.”

“That is because they do not teach you maths at your weird school.”

“I’ve been studying maths and science!” Sirius exclaimed, looking up from where he’d been staring at the table. “I’m simply not any good. I bet Remus is. He took maths in muggle school and can do everything you’ve sent me.”

“You and him go into business then,” Petunia scoffed, opening the window and calling for Amanda. The owl swooped into the room and glowered at Sirius.

“This is your product. You’ve got to make it. I’ll sell it. Remus can do numbers. Hey! After we’re out of school, if this is successful part time, you could give Remus a job!”

Petunia bit her lip, knowing full well Remus would never be able to find employment in either the wizarding world or the Muggle world. He’d never realize his potential. Even if she did give him a job, as he wasn’t exactly a business person as far as Petunia knew. He was an educator at heart.

“You know I’m right,” Sirius sung, giving her a sly smile. “Glad we agree!”

“I didn’t say I agreed!”

Sirius left the room, whistling loudly.

Amanda made a series of annoyed noises as she picked up the box and waited for Petunia to open the back door as she and the box weren’t able to get out through the window. Maybe if Amanda was nasty enough, it’d discourage people from telling their friends and ordering more?


	3. Year Three

_Dearest Flowering Tune,_

_Lily is so annoying. I’m trying to start research on how to aid Remus in his time of need and she keeps harping on me because I opted not to take Care of Magical Creatures. I told her I wasn’t, but clearly she’s chosen to forget. She’s such a harpy._

_So, how’s your last year of school going? You’ve got some big tests at the end of the year, right? Or did I make that up? You are leaving after this last year, right? Getting a job in the city or something? Or are you going to Paris?_

_Potter is his usual lovely self. He still seems to think we’re friends for some unknown reason. I gave him antlers the other day. He seems to like them, as he refuses to have Poppy remove them. Odd bloke._

_I started my new classes recently. Ancient Runes will be useful but not the other class. I hadn’t realised it was fortune telling with numbers. I figured it was a class on wizarding maths. We use numbers, but not for maths really. Or at least that’s what Lily admitted after the first class. Severus said he uses it all the time to know when to pick certain magical plants. He’s evidently already an expert._

_Remus is brilliant at it. Anything with numbers that big brain can do and do well. He can totally do maths for our spot business._

_Reggie wants another airplane book. While he’ll write you thank you cards, but he won’t write to you otherwise for some reason. I’ve included some coin to buy him a book._

_Remus says hello and thank you for the shirt you made him since I keep stealing his. He’ll write to you after he’s done being ill. I’m sitting next to him now and he’s horrified I’m telling you he’s sick again. He gets tired and ill once a month. Has for years. We all know this._

_He’s glaring at me now and Poppy is making a fuss._

_Your most obedient servant,_

_Sirius_

*&*&*&*&*&*

_Dear Boy With Wilting Hair,_

_Lily has always tried my last nerve. She also has selective memory when it suits her._

_School is horrid as usual. I’m not cut out for academics. I shall be so thrilled to be out working in the world after this school year.Mandy thinks it’s nuts we can swan off school at sixteen. She’s doing her A-Levels. She’s going to uni back in America. Her father is almost done with his writing project, but seems to like it here, so he’s going to do his edits here. Whatever that means._

_I plan to try to find work locally to save for classes to learn to be a secretary. Then once I learn all I can about that, I shall find a job in the city. I’ve given up my dream of living in Paris. I cannot speak French no matter how hard I try._

_What is Ancient Runes? It is something I could learn? I tried to read Lily’s book on the wizard maths, but it made no sense. Numbers are not friends._

_I shall write to Reggie. You’ll receive it, yes? I’ve also gotten his book. And a few other books, as you gave me enough money to buy out the store. Can you not even count?_

_Best be getting on with my homework._

_Wishing you the best with the number subject,_

_Petunia_

_P.s. where are my orders?_

*&*&*&*&*&*

_My Wonderful, Delightful, Beautiful Tune,_

_Your orders are coming. People are crazy about that spot treatment. Reggie is even giving me orders!_

_Remus is organising them. He’s very good at that sort of thing._

_I made a copy of the introduction of my Ancient Runes textbook. See for yourself. It’s very theory based and not all magic. I’m not sure yet. Mother always said runes were wooly. I honestly thought it was about sheep till recently._

_Don’t give up on Paris. We can go there together. I’ll talk and you’ll just sit there looking fashionable. It’ll work. Trust me._

_I gave Reggie your letter and books the other day at out secret meeting. We’ve toned down the fighting now that we are the only Blacks in attendance. It’s so much nicer not to have to publicly fight with him. I love my little brother to pieces. Remus has started joining us for our little meetings sometimes. Reggie stares and says little when Remus comes, but talks about him constantly when he’s absent. Me thinks Reggie has a crush._

_Poor kid._

_Mostly because I think Remus has a crush on Severus, slimy git. He’s always going out of his way to be super nice to the bloke. Severus, as we know, is in love with Lily. Lily has no idea. Likely because she’s constantly fighting off Potter. What a disaster waiting to happen._

_Ah. Teenage drama. Here we come._

_I feel so drama free. While I’m aware all girls think I’m the best thing ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts, I find I don’t care. I’ve no time for them! I’ve got a whole new language to learn and a huge project to figure out how to help Remus’ bunny problem._

_He’s one badly behaved bunny. He got Remus in the face again. Poor guy._

_I must close this letter. I’m almost out of ink._

_Your lovely boy with pretty hair,_

_Sirius_

&*&*&*&*&

_Dear Hogwarts Gossip Rag,_

_I have honestly no interest in your teenage drama. Unless it pertains to you, but what you shared did not pertain to you. Leave your poor brother alone. And Remus cannot have a crush on Severus. Unless he is blind._

_I am not giving up on Paris, just giving up on going there on my own to live full time. I fully intend to make my rich future husband pay for me to visit the city and shop for clothing during my idle housewife days. Whilst I look forward to being done with school and moving out into the adult world, I do look forward to the day when I can become a wife. Keeping house is something I excel at. And I am excellent at delegating when need be, as you’re well aware from your days at my home._

_I’d love to hear more about what you are doing in your various classes. Lily mentioned something about one of your professors being a cat. I am sure I heard her wrong. Then again, most of her letters are filled inane gossip and complains about Potter. Also, I am quite interested in learning about Ancient Runes, even if it’s a new language. The wizarding maths I shall pass upon. I hate maths._

_Mandy finally stopped trying to make her hair super blonde and has dyed it black. It still appears as if it’s straw, but it is now black straw. She’s also really into someone named Alice Cooper, so her hair is kind of wild, she wears all black clothing, and has a dog collar on for some reason. People always look at her in confusion when we are out on the weekends. She claims this look is all the rage in LA, where she visited over the summer before returning to England. She’s quite tan and lamented on the lack of sunshine once more. More so than in the past._

_Are we calling it a bunny now? Well, I’m quite sorry Remus’ bunny attacked his face. Mum and I made him some cookies. You can have ONE. I shall know if you do not give them ALL to Remus._

_I still have piles of homework and studying to take part in, so I’ll hand this to Amanda, who looks angrier than usual. What did you do to her?_

_Not yours,_

_Petunia_

&*&*&*&*&

_My Dearest and Marvelous Petunia,_

_Remus ate all the cookies, as they were chocolate. He wouldn’t even share one with me. I am very sad._

_I didn’t do anything to Amanda. Well, other than to ask her to fly you that letter. Oh, uh, I might have gotten some orders for the spot treatment. But I still had a supply from what you sent with me to school, so she might have been jealous I didn’t need her to bring me some? I don’t know how her owl mind works._

_I shall not write on my teenage drama. I shall not write on Lily’s as it sounds like she wrote about it. But I shall tell you Remus’ teenage drama, because it turns out he does have a huge crush on Snape. I accidentally found them studying in the library. Well, Snape was studying, Remus was staring at him with the stupidest look on his face. I was about to interrupt when Snape looked up, Remus turned bright red, and Snape began to speak._

_I’ve not heard him speak since we left school last year. He’s simply scowled whenever he is with Lily and I show up. Maybe he believes what Potter does and that I’m dating Lily?_

_I am not. Ewwww._

_Snape’s voice has changed. It’s so deep down it’s hypotonic. Honest. I found it so, so I know it was more so for poor Remus, who about fell into Snape when he began to explain something._

_I am jealous. Not of Remus’ misfortunate crush, but the fact Snape’s voice has changed! Mine is still cracking all over the place. Snape also grew, as he’s almost as tall as Remus now._

_Life is so unfair._

_At least I have the best hair ever._

_Lily, when I mentioned to her about the voice change in her so called best friend, she looked at me as if I were mental._

_She’s not noticed! How did she not notice?!_

_Please tell me you did._

_Here ends the teenage drama section for all to read._

_And my letter. Remus and Lily are trying to read it now and I do not want to let them._

_Your high voiced wonder boy with awesome hair,_

_Sirius_

&*&*&*&*&*&

_To the idiot who thinks he’s got a high voice,_

_I’ve not noticed Snape’s voice change. Granted, he never speaks to me, so how would I notice? I did notice yours cracking all summer when ever you were excited— which is often. Boys at school have been having voice issues for quite awhile. It’s quite distracting to other girls. No boys speak to me at school._

_Mandy and I have begun to try to make clothes out of fashion magazines. She came back with a pile of patterns and other bits and bobs from LA. Things she claims she cannot find here. She loves LA fashions and hates British fashion. She claims it’s kind of a bore after Mary Quaint. Not that you’d know who that is, but she invented the mini skirt or something in the 1960s. I was under the impression that after Paris and Italy, British fashion was popular. I mean, we invented the Beatles. And the mini skirt._

_Not that I’d embrace the fashion the Beatles wore when they were together (or now), nor the miniskirt. I find them unseemly._

_Your failed to tell me a thing about your classes. I miss our intellectual conversations. All you speak of lately is other people’s romantic lives it seems. Okay, only Remus because you think he has a crush on Snape._

_Eww._

_The only class I truly enjoy this year so far is History. We’ve made it up to the 1940s finally and that is recent enough there are lots of sources and it feels more important. It’s stuff my grandparents lived through, stuff my parents were born into. It feels very real to me I guess._

_I’ve grown to hate literary classes. I enjoy reading and speaking about the books, but writing essays about them really puts a damper on the whole thing._

_Lily is supposed to ask if you’ll be coming to Christmas again this year or going elsewhere. I doubt she’ll ask, as she seems to think you don’t need to be requested._

_I’m requesting you to join us for Christmas._

_Still not yours,_

_Petunia_

&*&*&*&*&

_ARG! REMUS IS TAKING SNAPE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS! I HAVE NO CLUE HOW THIS HAPPENED, BUT HE’S BRINGING SNAPE HOME!_

_I MUST GO DIE NOW._

Petunia looked up at Amanda, who seemed more pissed off than usual. The owl took off in a huff and vanished.

“Is he coming?” Mum asked, entering the kitchen. “Grandma Evans is rather keen to know if she’ll have her kitchen helper.”

“I’m sure he shall, as Remus asked Severus to join him at his home for the holidays.”

“Oh, that’s sweet! Poor Severus always seems so gloomy when he’s home for the holidays.”

Petunia nodded. “What if the reason Remus asked him was because he has a crush on the boy?”

“A crush on Severus? Remus?” Mum asked, looking scandalised.

Petunia nodded.

“There are really people like that?” Mum whispered, looking around.

“I don’t know! I guess so. Sirius didn’t say it was strange, he seemed as if it was normal.”

“Normal? It’s not normal!” Mum hissed. “How can it be normal for two men to....”

Mum waved her hands around as if to illustrate the thought. Until Sirius seemed serious about Remus having a crush on Severus, it had never occurred to Petunia that two boys would like one another in a romantic sense.

She didn’t know how it’d work.

And from Mum’s reaction, it wasn’t normal.

Then again, having a witch in the family wasn’t either.

“Mum, we’re not normal. There is no normal. Lily is a witch, for god’s sake!”

“That’s totally normal! They’ve got a whole hidden society and history that goes back to before England’s!”

“Maybe men who like men do too! We just do not know because they hide it!”

“It is wrong, Petunia!”

Petunia knew on some level it was bizarre and wrong, but at the same time she didn’t want it to be wrong. While she detested Severus Snape and doubted he’d ever return whatever Remus felt, it was Remus’ feelings. Petunia knew what it was like to secretly like someone who’d never like her back in a million years.

“How is it wrong? It’s just different! Just like being a witch or wizard is different from you and me! Are you saying that I can’t have a crush on someone who has different skin than me? Or a wizard? Or another girl?”

Mum looked horrified.

“Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Have a crush on another girl?”

“No! I have a crush on Gene Kelly! I have since I was four!”

Mum looked a bit calmer.

“There is nothing wrong with Remus.”

Mum gave her a wild look.

“What is going on here?”

Petunia looked over her shoulder to see her father in the doorway, frown painting his features.

“Nothing!” Mum squeaked. “Nothing at all! Dinner! I must start dinner. Shoo!”

Petunia stomped out of the kitchen, passing her still perplexed looking father. She stormed up the stairs and almost slammed the door when she noticed her father behind her. She scowled, knowing he’d heard what she and Mum were fighting about.

“Uncle William lives with a man he shares his life with,” her father quietly said, stepping into Petunia’s tiny bedroom. He sat in her tiny desk chair and motioned for her to take a seat. “It’s why he doesn’t always turn up for holidays. Grandma doesn’t approve. Nor does your mother.”

“And you?”

“It’s William’s life, it is his heart. Who he gives it to is his business. As long as I don’t have to hear about it, I’m fine.”

“If he was—“

“I wouldn’t wish to hear about the details if he was with a woman either. I don’t plan to share details of my relationship with your mother with anyone other than her, I’d expect the same of anyone.”

Petunia sat down on the bed.

“William is...”

“Gay.”

“Oh.”

“I heard most of the conversation you and Mum just had,” Dad admitted. “I have a feeling Remus hasn’t let anyone know his true feelings, correct?”

“I’ve no idea. Likely not.”

Dad nodded. “William was terrified to tell anyone. He ran off to Scotland and hardly communicated for years. Till Dad died, then he came home and Mum found out and...” Dad shook his head. “Now he only comes down for the holidays if Rupert is welcomed at home.”

“Neither of them are welcome all the time?”

“Rupert’s dad has shell shock and doesn’t know up from down sometimes and his mother, well, she finds him freakish. She only invites him over when his dad’s having a good day. Which, as you know doesn’t happen often.”

“I feel so sad,” Petunia admitted. “I hardly know Uncle William.”

Dad gave her a sad smile. “I know. Mum hates Wills. She thinks it rubs off on other people or something, never mind I shared a room with him for sixteen years and she married me.”

Dad shrugged.

“If you ever want to go up to Scotland and meet them, just let me know. We’ll tell Mum something and go. I mean, if you really would like to know him. And Rupert.”

“What’s he like? Rupert?”

“Strange bloke. He thinks William’s hilarious.”

&*&*&*&*&*&

The minute Petunia saw Remus, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She knew he was perplexed, but likely chalked it up to the fact the full moon had been two days prior and he’d given himself yet another scar on his beautiful face.

“What about me?” Sirius complained from next to his friend.

“You’re not beautiful,” Petunia lied. “Or tall enough for me to hug properly.”

Sirius pressed his lips together and drew himself up as high as he could, which tragically only reached just above Petunia’s shoulder. Remus was a good four inches taller than her.

“Not fair,” Sirius pouted.

“Thanks,” Remus said, trying to extract himself from her. Upon moving away, Petunia saw he was bright pink in the cheeks and looked very awkward. Before she could say a thing, though, Sirius launched himself at her, almost toppling the pair to the ground.

“I missed you,” Sirius muttered into her shoulder.

“Like the plague?” Petunia offered.

“Never,” Sirius whispered, then pulled away upon hearing Potter’s voice bellowing through the station.

“Quick, hide me you two giants,” Sirius said, attempting to hide himself behind two tall, thin people. While Sirius wasn’t very tall, he was built quite well. He was densely packed into the body he had, while Remus and Petunia were stretched out skin and bones.

“Siri! What are you doing?” Potter asked. “Mum said you’d come this year! It’ll be a hoot! Wormy is going to come over for the New Year! We’ll ring it in right.”

“Potter, I hate you,” Sirius proclaimed, then ran off into the crowd.

Potter looked pissed and glared up at the two overly tall people before him.

“She your girlfriend now, Remy?” He snickered.

“I am no one’s girlfriend, thank you very much,” Petunia managed to get out.

“I’d be honoured if she was,” Remus said at the same time. “Alas, she is not. She’s her own woman.”

Potter wrinkled his nose. He opened his big mouth to spew out more drivel, when Severus materalized and stared down his greasy hook nose at Potter.

“What are you doing here?” Severus questioned.

Oh. His voice had deepened.

“What are you doing here, you slimy git?”

Severus turned to Remus and asked, “Shall we?”

“Oh, erm, yes. Of course. Mum’s this way,” Remus said, shooting Petunia a look before he dragged Severus off, leaving her alone with Potter.

Potter scowled at her.

“I don’t know why they all like you. You’re ugly,” Potter sneered.

“DID YOU JUST CALL MY SISTER UGLY?!” Lily shrieked, running up and slugging Potter in the nose.

This upset Mum, who then upset Mrs. Potter who thought Lily was a horrid girl and thus thought Mum was a moron. This made Dad unhappy, which called in Mrs. Lupin to enter her two pence. Sirius returned and asked what was going on, to which Lily of course told him, so Potter was socked in the nose once more, this time drawing blood and breaking bones.

“Potter’s fat nose broke my hand!” Sirius bellowed while Potter screamed.

Somehow, Mum got Sirius away from Potter and Mrs. Potter managed to drag her own son off before the police reached them to arrest them for brawling in the train station.

“He deserved that,” Sirius proclaimed while Mum shouted at him on the ride home.

Dad looked livid once he heard what had happened. Petunia said nothing as she secretly thought she was rather ugly.

&*&*&*&*&

“Chickens,” Sirius said a few days later on Grandma Evan’s farm. “I still love chickens.”

“You detest mucking out their coop,” Petunia reminded him, placing several fresh eggs into the basket Sirius was carrying for her.

“True. But, chickens are fascinating,” Sirius insisted.

“They’re disgusting,” Petunia scowled. “So disgusting.”

“What about pigs? I heard they are actually very clean animals.”

“They wallow in filth,” Petunia said, scrunching up her long nose a little.

Sirius grinned at her. “You’re cute when you do that.”

Petunia made her face expressionless and turned away from him, “I am never cute.”

“Yeah you are. Don’t listen to a word Potter said. Have you seen the state of his hair? He actually styles it like that. I thought it was natural for a long time till I spotted the array of hair products he keeps hidden in his trunk.”

Petunia said nothing, simply turned towards the door. “I am done collecting eggs. You can finish.”

“Tune! Wait, darling, please!”

“I am not your darling. And my name is Petunia!”

Sirius reeled back at the venom in her voice. She ran into the old farmhouse, up the stairs, and locked herself in her freezing cold room. The tiny room allotted to her had no fireplace, so she was given a hot water bottle to keep warm at night. By morning it was freezing, hence why she was one of the first people up. Lily, of course, had the room with a fireplace. Sirius also had a fireplace, as he’d been placed in the attic, as it was the largest room with a bed in the house. Grandma Evans seemed to think because he was rich he needed large rooms to sleep in. Petunia was sure Sirius would sleep in a cupboard if offered to him.

Everyone left her alone all morning until it was time for Christmas Eve tea. There was a timid knock on her door. When she opened it, Sirius stood appearing as if he were a kicked puppy.

“I’m sorry I called you ‘Tune.’ It just came out.”

“I am not your darling,” Petunia said. “I shall never be.”

Sirius appeared panicked at this information. “Why ever not?”

“You are a wizard of standing. I am a Muggle of no standing.”

Sirius looked perplexed. “What does that mean?”

“The Prince of Wales would never marry a commoner,” Petunia said.

“I’m fourteen!”

“He’d also never date one.”

“How do you know? He might do it behind the scenes!”

“He would not!”

“I’m not the Prince of Wales! I’m just Sirius.”

“No, you’re not just Sirius. You’re are Sirius Black, heir to the fortune and whatever else the title of head of the Black family carries.”

“No—”

“You are. You are also my friend. But you need to respect me.”

“I do!”

“Do not call me ‘darling’ ever again,” she proclaimed, brushing passed him.

He appeared at the table looking bewildered and shook his head a lot when Grandma Evans tried to get him to tell her what was wrong.

Petunia knew she was in trouble. She‘d had an inkling for a long time. She had hoped he’d keep his feeling to himself, but evidently, he could not. Granted, he was a fourteen-year-old boy. Who likely had the entire school of Hogwarts lusting after him.

&*&*&*&*&

“Why can’t Sirius like you?”

“He may like me all he wants,” Petunia told Lily when the girl had shown up in her room before bedtime. “I do not want him to stake claim to me or called me pet names.”

“He calls everyone pet names.”

“What does he call you?”

“Tiger Lily,” Lily admitted. “And he sometimes, when he’s laying on the posh thick, calls me ‘darling.’ He calls Remus Moony usually, since Remus hates Remy. He’s always calling Severus Darkwing for some reason. Oddly, Sev lets him. Oh, and he often calls his brother Pie for some reason. I’m not sure about that one. Regulus usually looks mildly annoyed. And recently he started calling himself Padfoot. I’ve no idea why.”

“Padfoot?”

“Yeah. Remus calls him it, likely to make him happy.”

Petunia folded her arms around herself. “He’s such a fool.”

“True,” Lily agreed. “But no reason to get into such a huff. Here, I got the water bottle for you. Night!”

Lily set the water bottle at the end of the bed. Petunia moved it under the blankets and sat on the bed, waiting awhile before getting it. Lily hadn’t shut the door behind her, so when someone knocked softly, Petunia saw Sirius right away. He was still looking like a kicked puppy, so she said, “You call yourself Padfoot?”

“Er...yeah. I wanted a nickname. I’m named Dog Black. So, uh, I like Padfoot.”

“Should I call you Padfoot?”

“Naw. That’d be weird. You can call me Clod all you like.”

He attempted a smile.

“Come here,” Petunia said, gesturing to her bed, as it was the only place to sit in the tiny room. Sirius sat. “I’m sorry I got so angry, but I have told you to stop claiming I’m yours and calling me pet names.”

“Sorry.”

“I know you are.” She sighed deeply. “I’m just...angry I guess.”

“Why?”

Lowering her voice, Petunia told him about William.

“Muggles think it’s unnatural to love people of the same gender?”

“Yes. It didn’t even occur to me it was something that happened till you wrote about Remus.”

“You never realized your uncle was—-what’d you call it?”

“Gay.”

“Doesn’t that mean happy?”

“Well, he is quite happy from what I understand.”

“We call them homosexuals. Rude people call them homos or something else rotten. I do not.”

“I figured since you didn’t call Remus rude names.”

“Remus is like my brother from a different mother. I love him,” Sirius proclaimed with such feeling there was little way Petunia could not believe him.

“You are like a dog, aren’t you? You love everyone and to the ends of the earth.”

“I don’t love my mother.”

“She treats you badly. But you love all your friends and little brother.”

“Of course I do. By the way, it’s freezing in here. How do you sleep?”

“I’ve got a hot water bottle in the bed right now, heating it up.”

Sirius looked at her as if she were insane. 

“Sirius!” Mum shouted seeing them on the bed together.

Petunia was fully dressed as it was too cold for her usual pajamas.

“I was just leaving, Mrs Evans!”

Sirius scampered out of the room and Mum huffed, “That boy shall be the death of me.”

Petunia snorted.

She was sure he’d be the death of her, not her Mum.

*&*&*&*&*&*

_The Girl Who is Not Mine or a Darling,_

_Remus looks miserable. I think he figured out Severus is in love with Lily. Not sure how he managed to miss that one. Pretty sure Potter noticed First Year._

_I feel so bad for him, though. While I don’t understand at all why he’d like Snape of all people, it must be hard for him to like someone who doesn’t know about his bunny. And since finding out Muggles don’t think it’s moral to love people of the same gender, I’ve no idea how Remus might view it due to the fact his mum is a Muggle. While he knows a ton about the wizarding world and customs, he doesn’t know everything and he didn’t grow up in it like me. I mean, the Blacks don’t exactly approve of it due to the fact same gender couples cannot produce children “naturally,” but they turn a blind eye to it if its not in the way of producing an heir._

_I have always wondered if that’s the issue with my father. Mother and Father were married for a long time before I was born._

_Never mind...I’ve disturbed myself fully. Moving on..._

_School topics. You seemed most interested in Ancient Runes, as you are right and it is something you don’t need magic to read, but to actually get them to work, you do. Like you can read them all you want, but if you trace them into the dirt they won’t do much for you other than look nice. Or not. Depends on if you’re into runes on things or not. Some wizarding folks tattoo runes all over the place. Some of them look kinda cool. Others, look creepy. I guess it really depends on the person they’re on and where they are. The guys on Knockturn Alley who have them all over their faces kind of freak me out— then again, if they’re sneering at me while I’m in Knockturn, they likely would be creepy without the tattoos. Or maybe they got the tattoos to freak out people they don’t think belong on Knockturn Alley?_

_So, uh, I asked Remus if he knew any good books for beginners that don’t focus on magic for Ancient Runes. After looking at me like I’d turned myself into a dog, he found me a beginner book for kids. You know, so they can learn what all the runes mean before having to task of also trying to work magic with them._

_You’d think as stuffy purebloods someone would have taught me Runes before now, wouldn’t you? Maybe Mother didn’t want me to know? I could have used Runes to keep her out of my room and stuff. Or maybe she thinks they’re stupid? Puts no stock in them. There are branches of magic she believes to be beneath us. Maybe she dislikes Ancient Runes?_

_Not that I want to know how that woman thinks. She may have birthed me, but I doubt she likes/loves me. I’m not sure she knows how. I think about that kind of stuff since meeting your parents and Remus’. My mother never behaved like your mum or Mrs. Lupin. She spent my younger years screeching at me to sit up properly, stop speaking, to mind my manners, to uphold Black Family traditions, to basically not be myself. She did the same to Reggie, but unlike me, he listened and thus was never punished as I was. Reggie becomes another person when Mother is in the room. I’ve never been able to not be me._

_And on that note, I must sign off. Reggie has finally arrived for our clandestine meeting._

_Much love and kisses (on the cheek like those crazy people in France greet each other),_

_Sirius_

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

_Dear Boy Who Will Never Kiss Me,_

_The Ancient Runes book for children was wonderful. If you mean I’ve read through it twice and my brains feel like mush and whenever I think about it I feel ten times more stupid than usual._

_But, historically, I find Runes fascinating. I shall request a book about the history of the language of Runes. It’s hinted at in the book you sent along. I am pants at languages, so I doubt I’ll ever learn to read it without having a dictionary with me to decode them. I’m finding I quite enjoy history of things. We did a lesson on the history of certain words for fun one week in Lit class. It was the best class I’ve ever taken._

_I’ve just realised I am like my father. I enjoy history for fun._

_I never thought I’d have much in common with him. I’m glad I do though._

_So, history books please._

_Dad is taking me to meet Uncle William and Rupert over the Easter Hols. Lily said she was staying at school to work on school work, so Dad said he’d take me on holiday. It is my last school holiday, since I’m sitting my O-Levels this summer._

_I cannot believe they’re almost here._

_I’m anxious and scared. I want to be grown up, but I’m scared of going off into the unknown. I’m sure most people feel that way upon finishing school._

_Sirius, I am glad you’ve seen how a proper family loves one another by getting to know people outside your usual social circle. I am unsure how you and your adorable brother managed to come out as you are whilst growing up in such an environment, but I am glad._

_I’ve been getting to know Reggie through his letters he sends me when asking for more airplane books. I’m sure I’ve sent all the books the library has and then some. He’ll be an expert by the end of the year!_

_I feel horrid for Remus as well. Between his bunny and his emotions, he must be having quite a rough time. I must remember to mail him some chocolate. His birthday is soon, is it not? I feel as if it’s not my place, as I don’t usually send him anything, but I think I ought to. Right? Let me know._

_Mandy has played Alice Cooper for me. Evidently Alice Cooper is not a woman, but a group of men screeching into microphones. Ghastly music. Then again, I prefer the stuff I listened to as a child. Mandy calls it garbage, but I call what I enjoy music. All this new stuff sounds like garbage to me. I’d bin it all if I could._

_I’m quite odd for a teenager my mother informs me. We listen to the same stuff usually. And both despise over today’s youth._

_I am an old woman._

_Oh no._

_I must go and recapture my youth._

_Trying to stop from shouting at kids about their horrid music,_

_Petunia_

&*&*&*&*&

_The Lovely and Beautifully Young Petunia,_

_You’re not old. You simply know what you like. I find all forms of Muggle music fascinating. Remus likes the Beatles, your sister likes the Rolling Stones, and Severus enjoys something he calls classical. It has no words. Just music. It’s fine, but I like singing. Wizarding music has singing, but sometimes it is awful. There are a few good groups, but not as interesting as the Muggles have got._

_I asked Remus about Alice Cooper after your letter. He rolled his eyes at me and gave me a record. He had an Alice Cooper record and they are a bunch of men! With long hair! And I think one is wearing makeup!_

_Now, brace yourself my wonderful friend, I enjoyed it. Remus told me to keep it. I’m not sure why he had it in the first place if he doesn’t like it, but he’s got a rather large collection of Muggle records in his trunk. Over the years he’s shared them with me and Lily, but since we room with Potter and Rat Boy, we don’t often listen on his record player. Those two almost alway crash into the room if Remus and I go upstairs to do something like listen to music. Or just hang out with one another without Lily. It happens! It is like they think they’ll catch us doing something._

_They’ve caught us eating chocolate. Listening to muggle music. And one time, putting on jumpers to go outside._

_A total scandal._

_I’m glad you’re going to meet your uncle and his boyfriend. (That’s the right word, isn’t it? My uncle who enjoys the other gender tends to calls them lovers. But then again, it sounds like your uncle has been with Rupert a long time and my uncle kind of keeps lovers for a few weeks and then gets a new one.) And after hearing and learning your mother’s reaction is the usual reaction among Muggles, I’m glad your dad still loves his brother and wants you to meet him properly!_

_Lily has shown up and is whacking me on the head with an essay. Evidently I haven’t written enough for her to be happy so I must go make your sister happy so she stops messing with my beautiful hair._

_I shall greet you with air kisses one day,_

_Sirius_

*&*&*&*&*&*

“Are you nervous?” Dad asks as they slowly amble up to a cafe in the heart of Edinburgh. Petunia had never been to Scotland and after a very long train ride from Manchester to Edinburgh she was excited and nervous. The pair had spent the morning hitting the tourist attractions in Old Town, like the Royal Mile and Edinburgh Castle. Petunia adored all the history around her as she and her dad explored the medieval streets of Old Town. Her dad knew quite a bit so she had her own personal tour guide.

“Just a smidge,” Petunia admitted. “I know I’ve met Uncle William before, but that was before I knew why he didn’t always show up on holidays.”

“Understandable. But, really, there’s no reason to be nervous. Wills and Rupert are wonderful people. Also, since we’re in public as we are, they’ll not be any different from anyone else.”

“Are they when you meet them at their flat?”

“Well, no. That’s true.”

Dad opened the door and allowed Petunia to enter first. She’d not seen Uncle William in years, but spotted him right away. He looked almost exactly like Dad, only his skin was smooth as he hadn’t gotten the measles as badly nor later suffered the acne her father had. He stood the moment he saw her and waved them over. Dad led Petunia over and introduced her to Rupert, who extended his hand to shake. Petunia gave him a firm handshake.

When Rupert smiled, Petunia understood what Uncle William saw in the man. He was quite handsome with his silver hair and wonderful smile. His eyes crinkled and gave him the most adorable wrinkles.

Who knew wrinkles could be cute?

“Tuny, it’s so nice of you to be able to come to Scotland with your Dad!” William exclaimed, looking as if he was about to burst.

“I was quite excited to come. And meet Mr—”

“Call me Rupert, dear,” Rupert said, his accent very thickly Scottish. “You are as adorable as those photos Wills has shown me. I’m so glad to meet you in person finally!”

Petunia blushed.

The men all played catch up. Petunia added her two pence every now and then. She told Rupert, who was a professor at the uni in town, about taking her O-Levels and not going for her A-Levels.

“Yes, academics isn’t for everyone, dear,” he said, patting her hand. “But you know what you want to do and where! That’s more than I knew when I was your age!”

“Petunia is very goal oriented,” Dad beamed. “Lily, on the other hand, is all over the place. Some days she wants to be a chemist, some days a doctor, and then on other days she writes home and says she wants to join the circus.”

Uncle William snorted while Rupert looked thoughtful.

“She’s at a boarding school, right?”

“Has been for the last three years. She is really flourishing there. I’m so glad we found that place. She really needed something a bit extra,” Dad seamlessly said.

“What boarding school is it?”

“Hogwarts. Have you heard of it?”

Rupert mouthed the name several times and shook his head. “Never.”

The conversation moved on to what the pair had visited during the morning and by the time they’d finished their lunches, it was well into tea time. Rupert and Uncle William had a function to attend later that night, so they bid Dad and Petunia farewell. Dad had sprung for a hotel not far from the cafe they’d met at. Petunia was a little nervous about the whole thing till Dad had said it was her birthday and graduation present. And he’d saved his bonus for a few years to be able to help Petunia pay for her classes.

“I figured you’d not stand for that, so I spent some of it on this trip. I guess if you won’t let me help any, I’ll take Lily somewhere for a week when she’s almost done with school.”

“I’d rather you treat Lily.”

“I knew you’d say that. Well, let us be heading to the hotel. I’m knackered.”

*&*&*&*&*&*&

_Sirius,_

_I loved Edinburgh! Dad and I toured Old Town and New Town and I learned so much!_

_I am a history freak._

_I think have come to terms with it._

_I’ve been working through the book on the history of magical runes and it’s also so fascinating. I wish I had someone to discuss it fully with, but it seems as if you are not very good at it and no one else takes it._

_I’m glad you hear you had fun spending your hols setting fire to Potter’s hair. Not that I encourage setting fire to someone’s hair, but from what you described the flames you produced don’t burn anything, just scared him. And then burst into glitter. One would think the boy would be tired of being covered in glitter by now?_

_You mentioned animals are not attacked by werewolves in your last letter. What are you going to do? Get him a pet? Granted that might work. If he had a pet with him, maybe it’d give him something to do? Though, I doubt he could have pet that would be large enough to deal with a huge bunny, would he? Maybe after you are done with school you could get him a dog? One that is large and strong?_

_Other than finding that information out about animals, have you made any progress in your search on how to help Remus with the bunny issue? And how he is doing? Is he still as sad as he was when he returned from Christmas hols? Lily hasn’t mentioned Remus in any of her letters as of late, nor have you. Reggie laments Remus stays away from him, so I take it he’s avoiding Reggie for some reason. Is Reggie usually with Severus?_

_I must study. O-Levels will be here soon._

_Best,_

_Petunia_

&*&*&*&*&

_My Friend the Bonny Lass,_

_I have never been to Edinburgh, can you believe that? I’ve been all over the Continent, but never to Scotland. Other than school. I guess I am currently in Scotland, but the Blacks don’t holiday in Scotland. And if I wasn’t locked in London in the Black House, I was locked up in the grounds of some other Black estate._

_We shall have to visit Edinburgh. I’m sure there’s a historic wizarding section! Like Diagon Alley, but Scottish. Maybe it’s filled with ghosts or something? What did you learn? Anything cool? Gross? Exciting?_

_Remus is a disaster. He turned fourteen in March and proceeded to fall to pieces. The bunny bothers him at all times and has been rather harsh on him. I’m still working on trying to figure something out. Tragically, you’ve had the best idea yet by getting him a large dog to bond with. But he cannot have a dog here at school and what would happen to the poor thing when Remus isn’t...dealing with his bunny?_

_Reggie and Severus had banded together to make it out alive of Slytherin. Things are getting more heated with what’s going on outside of the school. Severus isn’t a pure blood, but he’s a model Slytherin and he’s quite skilled at many things, among them the Dark Arts and spell creation. Did you know he and Lily sit around making up spells for fun? When I acted shocked they did this, neither knew what the big deal was._

_It comes naturally to the pair of them._

_Creating spells is HARD. It takes a lifetime to become proficient in it. To become a spell creator is a life long commitment to study. And if you are a spell creator, you’re valued above all others by the wizarding community._

_And those two sit around doing it for fun! And have never in either of their lives studied for years to be able to do it!_

_If I wasn’t already questioning if purebloods were better than others, I’d be wondering now. The two most gifted students in our year (hell likely the whole school) are a Muggleborn and a Half-Blood. Both whom grew up in the Muggle world._

_Anyhow, due to Severus’ skills, he will likely be highly sought after once he graduations— hell even as he gets older in school by his fellow Slytherins due to these skills. He and Reggie spend a lot of time with their heads bend together plotting recently. They won’t really share what they’re up to with me or Lily, but keep telling us it’s important and not to worry._

_I’m worried._

_How can I not be? Reggie’s my little, innocent brother!_

_Who has a crazy crush on a — bunny and doesn’t know it._

_The Fourth years are preparing for their OWLs. They are all mental but all I can imagine is you behaving like them. It’s bizarre as I can’t imagine you acting like you’re loosing your sanity. I’m sure you don’t know how to not be sane._

_I’m going to close this letter as I keep picturing Reggie with a little white bunny._

_It’s too hilarious._

_Your obedient, hilarious servant,_

_Sirius_

&*&*&*&*&

O-Levels were as horrid as Petunia figured, but she managed to get through them alive. And she was sure she’d managed to scrap a passing grade in at least history and lit. She was sure she’d flunked French, biology, and maths.

As she stood in the train station waiting for Lily and company to appear, she was done with formal schooling. She still needed an actual job, as while she was making a bit of money off selling her spot treatments at Hogwarts, it wasn’t exactly a steady income and it was all in wizarding money. Plus, she wanted to work in a shop on the high street. It seemed glamorous to sell clothing, jewellery, and makeup.

Sirius was first through the barrier, sending several nearby people into various others with his jubilant exit. Several people loudly asked where’d he come from while other shouted at him to behave himself.

Sirius ignored all of them, bounding over to where Petunia stood. He tossed his arms around her and joyfully said, “I grew two inches! It hurt like hell!”

As he pulled away, Petunia did note he was a little taller than he had been.

“Good for you,” Petunia praised, patting him on the head.

He scowled.

“Where are the others?”

“On their way.”

Petunia looked back towards the barrier as Remus and Lily appeared, each pushing a cart full of luggage. Remus scowled at Sirius, who waved and bounced over. Soon, parents were upon the pair and everyone was settling plans for the summer. Sirius was scheduled to visit the Evans’ during the weeks of the full moon and Lily was scheduled to visit Remus the weeks after. Severus was nowhere to be found and Petunia learned later he had been picked up by his mother and they’d transported themselves home.

Petunia bid Sirius farewell and handed Remus a box of fancy chocolates she’d gotten at the chemist. He blushed and insisted she didn’t have to, but she insisted she did.

&*&*&*&*&*&

“While I hate what the full moon does to Remus’ bunny, I love being here with you weeding the veg patch.”

Petunia glared at Sirius from under the brim of her hat. “You are so strange.”

Sirius grinned. “You love it.”

Petunia rolled her eyes.

“When did Remus get a bunny?”

Both Sirius and Petunia startled at the sound of a deep voice behind them. They both turned and looked up and up. Cast in a showed it was hard to make out Severus’ face, but it was him. He’d be the only man who’d entered the Evans’ garden other than her dad.

“When he was six,” Sirius answered, narrowing his eyes. “It’s a mean bunny.”

“At the full moon?”

“Yeah? So?” Sirius asked, standing and making fists.

Severus cooly studied Sirius and glanced at Petunia. While he was only fourteen, gangly, and greasier than usual, he gave off some sort of aura that made one a bit scared of him.

“I figured,” he finally said.

“You figured what?!” Sirius demanded.

“That he had a bunny,” Severus said, looking away and staring at the garden wall. “What are you doing about this violent bunny?”

Sirius looked confused.

“Sirius is trying to find ways to help with the bunny,” Petunia said, slowly standing to look Severus in the eye.

“Hasn’t found much, have you?”

“No,” Sirius ground out.

“Have you?” Petunia asked.

Severus jerked and blinked his dark eyes. “No.”

“We can get him a huge pet dog who’d be able to keep...the bunny company.”

Severus stared blankly at Sirius. “Animals are safe with...the bunny?”

“As safe as they are with any other animal.”

Severus hummed, eyed Sirius for a long drawn out moment before saying, “We must speak more on this topic.”

“We do?”

Severus nodded. “I worry. Constantly.”

Sirius looked as if someone had knocked all the air out of his body. Petunia blinked, feeling as if a car had hit her.

“You do?” Sirius asked, his voice cracking at the end.

“Of course I do,” Severus said, sticking his huge nose in the air. “He is my friend just as you are his friend. We ought to combine our efforts.”

Sirius turned to Petunia, looking panicked. Petunia studied Severus before nodding.

“Fine. But if you do anything to hurt him—”

“I shall strangle myself.”

With that, Severus turned on his heel and strode out of the garden, leaving Sirius and Petunia alone.

“What just happened?” Sirius asked. “Did he just...”

Sirius waved his hands around at a loss for words.

“I believe you’ve got a partner for finding a way to relieve Remus of his bunny’s violence.”

“Snape?”

“It seems so.”

“After the way they both were acting after the Christmas holidays...I figured something had gone wrong. I wonder what— oh.”

“What?”

“Maybe Severus told Remus he’d figured it out and it scared Remus to death? Oh, no.”

Sirius looked terrified.

“Sirius, I believe that while I hate Severus Snape, I don’t think he’d hurt Remus. We don’t know what happened. They might meet in secret or something. Like you and Reggie.”

“Reggie and I don’t meet in corners to snog or anything. Gross!”

“I wasn’t suggesting they were doing that!”

“I only want to snog you,” Sirius sung out, dancing around the garden on his tip toes. “Only you, only you! I’ve only got one girl to snog and it’s you!”

Petunia flung a pile of dirt at him and pelted him some more when he kept singing his horrid song.

&*&*&*&*&*&

By the end of the summer, Petunia was sure Severus didn’t love Lily in the sense he wanted to marry her and have children with her. He loved her sister, no doubt, but more like a best friend. Like Sirius loved Lily.

No, Severus was in love with Remus. He spoke about him constantly when he was over speaking to Lily and they were working on whatever. Also, when Sirius came in August to stay, he and Severus would disappear for hours a day and both return looking angry, but not at each other.

Mum thought it was great Severus had found a friend who wasn’t Lily. Petunia was mad she had to weed by herself when Sirius was about.


	4. Year Four

“You’ll still write even thought you’re a working girl now?”

“Yes, for the hundredth time, Sirius, I will write. I’m only working as the check out girl at the local food shop,” Petunia sighed as Sirius hung onto her as if he was afraid she’d forget him if he got on the train. “Now, unhand me. You’re making people stare.”

Sirius pouted, but let go of her and took a respectable step back.

“You’ll also have more spot treatments! I’m in a salesman mood!”

Petunia rolled her eyes. “Fine you gnat.”

Sirius grinned, air kissed her cheeks, and scampered off before Petunia could box his ears in.

“He’s got it bad, darling.”

Petunia huffed as she glanced at her mother.

“It’ll never happen. We live in different worlds.”

Mum made a noise through her nose that was soon lost in the whistle from the train. Mum hurried off to embarrass Lily by waving and crying. Petunia stayed with Dad, glancing around. She felt someone glaring and looked to find an older woman with steel grey and black hair. She was dressed to the nines in old fashion clothing, very stiff and formal.

Petunia backed into her father. She was sure the woman was cursing her silently with the death look in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think that’s Sirius’ mother.”

Dad made no noise, but held Petunia to him and moved away.

“I am glad Sirius doesn’t spend any time with that woman. She’s...”

“Scary?”

“Yeah, that’s the word I wanted. Scary.”

Petunia was sure that wasn’t the world he wanted, but let him get away with it.

&*&*&*&*&*

_Dear Boy with the Awful Hair,_

_I think your mother cursed me! Ever since I caught her glaring at me on the platform when you went off to school, nothing has gone right. I’ve messed up my coin count almost every night and am on the verge of being fired from the only job I could find. Costumers have been extra horrid to me and I almost cried at work the other night. I have also been assigned back to back shifts, so I’m being overworked._

_I could almost brush that off as being just work, but everything else had gone pear shaped as well. Mandy’s been sent away to a boarding school in Switzerland since she did so awful on her O-Levels. Her family is still here so I shall see her in the summer, but she is horrid at writing and cannot telephone because she’s in Switzerland!_

_Then there’s the sewing machine. It was Grandmother’s and she lent it to me when I showed an interest in sewing. It’s never had any problems, but recently it’s been ruining all my projects. It’s horrific. Mum is besides herself as she’s got no idea how to fix it and Grandmother is cross with me as she believes I mistreated it! I did not._

_Please tell me your mother cursed me and you can fix it. Please._

_Girl with Awful Hair that won’t remain set any longer,_

_Petunia_

&*&*&*&*&

_The Ever Beautiful and Lovely Petunia,_

_When did my mother see you? Did you make eye contact? I am not sure she can curse you like you’re thinking without you either constantly being in her sights or her giving you something she’d cursed. Seeing as I highly doubt she’d ever come near you or give you something, I’m do hope it’s just rotten luck._

_It sounds like rotten luck._

_I wish I was there to help you through all this turmoil, but alas, I’m at Hogwarts. Where things are also not going brilliantly, but it’s mostly just because it’s OWL year and the teachers have gone mad. So has Remus and Severus. Remus is freaking out about school and Severus is just, well, insane. He’s insane. We’ll leave it at that._

_I do hope things look up for you. I’ve got over forty orders from returning costumers for you to fill in your spare time. I marked the ones who claimed it was urgent in red pen (I love pens), so get those done faster as I charged them more. And...make sure you make the potions with your Mum. In case anything goes wrong._

_I really wish there was something I could do for you. I’d buy you a new sewing machine if you let me, but I know you won’t. Lily suggested you tell your Grandmother to stuff it, but I don’t think you’d do that even if you wanted to. I do know you didn’t do anything wrong. In any of the cases. I’m sorry you didn’t find that job you wanted in the clothing shop. Maybe you aren’t cut out to ring up items at a food shop?_

_I found this book on the history of curses. I’ve included it so you can figure out if she did manage to curse you or not. I don’t think she did. I’m pretty sure she’d curse me if that was the case. And I don’t think she has. Maybe she has?_

_Oh great. Now I’m worried she’s cursed me without seeing me in three years._

_Hoping I Don’t Wake Up With Tentacles,_

_Sirius._

*&*&*&*&*&

_Sirius,_

_I was let go today from the grocer. My first job ever and I got fired. Kicked to the curb. And they won’t be recommending me as I they think I stole the money my drawer was short even thought they can’t prove it. (I didn’t do it.)_

_Mum did manage to get the sewing machine fixed so it won’t destroy the items it’s meant to be sewing, so that’s good. I shall have nice clothes with no where to go in them._

_Dad suggested I’m not cut out to be a shop girl, as I don’t deal well with people who try me. I’m not sure what else I can do. Most jobs that don’t require paying for training require you to deal with people on a daily basis. Even the job I’m aiming for, I must deal with my fellow office workers._

_I am at a loss. I need work. But I doubt anyone in this village will hire me now that I’ve been let go from Mr Willlis’s shop. Mum suggested going into Manchester and looking at the department stores there. Dad told me that my few months at the grocer’s doesn’t matter. He called it a trial run. Also, I have no references. Also, the issue with being fired from the local food shop? I cannot show my face to buy food. It is so embarrassing._

_Mum said we can go to another grocer on the other side of Cokeworth. The only issue is I cannot walk there, so now I must take the bus to get food every other day._

_I’m sorry for complaining. I’ve been unable to vent my frustrations to anyone as Mum and Dad always start giving me tips when in fact all I wish to do is complain and not hear any words of wisdom._

_You’re welcome to offer your opinion on the matters, as I’ve managed to get it all out on paper here and will have likely gotten a grip on myself by the time you respond. This is why I like letters. Even if my hand sometimes aches upon finishing one._

_Please tell me the wonders of your life. Tell me something good._

_Feeling Rotten,_

_Petunia_

&*&*&*&*&

_Dearest Petunia,_

_If I were around to hex those people who forced you out of your employment, I would in a heart beat. It sounds quite unfair. Do they know realize bad luck must run its course?_

_Speaking of the bad luck and curses, I haven’t been able to find anything Mother could have done to curse either of us. Howlers are unable to carry curses, and that is the only thing she’s given me since I began Hogwarts. I think I would have noticed if I was cursed, but I asked Remus and Lily just in case._

_They both thought I was mental._

_Remus lost all color in his face when I told him about your job woes. I think he’s fearful that if you are unable to hold employment it is all lost for him. I reminded him he will do maths for our spot treatment business. Oh! Thank for getting those rush orders! I’ve begun to offer rush service for a few extra sickles. I explained it like express owl service— that’s the most expensive Owl Post you can get at the Post Office. A few have complained about it not being fair, but I explained that life wasn’t fair. Remus gave me a lecture on capitalism— whatever the hell that is— which made sense to some of the older students, but the younger ones were still complaining about the price of express service. Remus said that was business. You can’t make everyone happy._

_I’ve got another batch of express orders, mostly from the Slytherins Reggie hits up. We’ve got a good system going. While everyone knows I’m the one with the good spot treatments, since Reggie is my brother the Slytherins feel like he’s the only Slytherin who has any reason to throw things at my face. (He’s only done that once and it was because he had been unable to find me alone in a dark corner, so he cornered me in the Entrance Hall and threw the orders and gold at me. It was our “encounter” for the week, so it worked out.)_

_I think you ought to go with your mum to Manchester. (Where the hell is that?) You wanted to work in a clothing shop, right? And she knows where there are some? I say go for it. I know Manchester, whatever it is, is far from where you live and your mum goes there to work and is gone for long periods of time, but it might be worth it. I think working in a clothing shop would be good for you. Right?_

_I’ve made a friend in Ancient Runes to help me in my hour of need trying to make sense of the subject matter. She’s an adorable Hufflepuff girl named Alice Bones-Wyndom. She’s a pureblood, though her family isn’t part of the group my family pals around with. I’ve heard of the Bones family, but not hers. She explained that when her two pureblood parents married, they combined their names. I’ve never heard of the Wyndoms, but she said they were an Welsh family that made their oringal last name more English at some point. I don’t care, just was a bit of interesting information. She’s a real help with Ancient Runes. I might just scrape an OWL in the subject matter with her aid!_

_Snape and I are still working together on the Bunny Project. I’m not sure it’s going anywhere. He wants to try something insane, and while I am all for trying, I am still concerned. Mostly because we’re fifteen. Or well, I am fifteen. Snape is still fourteen. I’m older than almost all my friends. It’s great._

_So, we’re still moving alone with research and hopefully will have something soon to aid Remus with his bunny. Granted, I still think your idea is brilliant. I’m totally getting him some sort of huge hound after we graduate!_

_This has become a long letter, so I shall sign off for now._

_Your Ever Helpful Friend,_

_Sirius_

&*&*&*&*&*&

_Dear Serious Friend,_

_It’s been so busy. You’ll be here within a few weeks for Christmas. I’m sure Lily mentioned I’ve managed to secure a job at Kendals. I never imagined I’d work in such a nice shop, but they hired me with no references when I told them my love for cleaning. They’ve put me in the women’s clothing department. I am supposed to aid costumers if they request, but mostly my job is cleaning up the sales floor. So far I love it. Granted, people come along and mess the displays up, but it keeps me busy. I’m very organised and the manager in charge is thrilled at my dedication to keeping the show floor clean and the dressing rooms tidy._

_The Christmas season has been a headache, between the increased crowds and holiday sales. I work the afternoon to evening shift, so by the time the shop closes it’d a disaster. It takes a good hour or so to put to rights before I take the bus home in the evenings. I arrive home too tired to do much of anything. Mum has been great and even Dad has taken to doing my daily chores for me. Granted it is quite easy to keep the house tidy when Lily’s gone._

_Today is my day off, so I figured I’d get on those spot treatments. Mum has been making the ones for the express on the weekends so we have a steady supply for those. I’ve been making batches today as it’s the first day off I have that I don’t have a bunch of other things to get done around the house. It’s so strange having my days off in the middle of the week, as I always work weekends. The hours are shorter those days, but more busy as most people shop who work during the weeks. Lunchtime is also a hectic time. I usually start around the lunch hour, expect the nights the shop is open late. Then I start a little after the lunch hour._

_I’m glad you seem to be keeping a work/social life balance. I have no social life. I’ve become friendly with some of the older women in my department, but I don’t know anyone my own age. Mostly the young girls work in cosmetics. They’re all quite pretty and outgoing. I am sure I’d never be placed in cosmetics. I simply do not have the face to sell beauty products._

_Granted, I do sell spot treatments to wizards. Who’ve never seen me._

_I cannot wait for the holidays to end. There is something about working in retail that sucks the magic out of the season. I’m unable to go to Grandma Evans’ this year, as I cannot get the time off. I’ve been invited to enjoy the holiday with a friend from work, which I think I shall take her up on. She and her grown son celebrate together and she invites a whole host of other people. I do hope you take care of the chickens while you’re at Grandma Evans’. While I shall miss the food and company, I will not miss freezing to death in bed._

_It is time to bottle the spot treatments._

_A Very Busy Working Woman,_

_Petunia_

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

“I’m staying here.”

“Sirius, no, darling. Only Petunia is staying. She must work. What shall you do whilst she works? She only has Christmas Day off.”

“I’ll study.”

Mum hated the idea of Sirius and Petunia alone in the house. It was improper. Petunia was sixteen and Sirius fifteen. Old enough to get into quite a bit of trouble if they were so inclined.

Not that she was.

He likely was, as he was a boy.

“Norma, I don’t think either will get into trouble. If he wants to keep Petunia company, I think we ought to let him.”

Mum looked aghast. “I don’t think—”

“I want to stay!” Lily crowed.

“What?” Mum asked, looking upset. “No. No one is staying except Petunia!”

Sirius and Lily both began to argue and in the end they both lost. On a bright winter morning, two grumpy teenagers were loaded into Dad’s car. Mum was busy packing the boot, when Dad handed Petunia a card.

“It’s from Wills. I told him you’d be on your own for the most part and he and Rupert agreed to come down for Christmas. I told them they could stay here, which they did agree to, but they will stay in separate bedrooms. You can stay in our bedroom and let Wills or Rupert take yours.”

“Why can’t they share a room?”

“They’re trying to respect Mum’s...beliefs.”

Petunia nodded. “I’ll ask Jane if it’s alright to bring them round.”

Dad nodded and hugged her.

Petunia did some light cleaning before heading to work. She asked Jane if she could bring her Uncle and his friend to Christmas lunch. Jane was thrilled. Petunia felt like a grown up and grinned.

Things were finally turning around.

&*&*&*&*&*&

_The Best Worker I Know,_

_Petunia dear, I feel like I hardly saw you at all this holiday. It was quite a let down. Though, I’m glad you didn’t spend the entire time we were gone alone. It was great you got to get to know your Uncle and his partner better! I’m all for that. Your dad told me a bit about William and he sounds like a great guy. I look forward to meeting him someday._

_When are you starting your secretary classes? Or do you need to save up some more for them?_

_OWLs are driving people mad. Alice told me about some of her fellow Hufflepuffs are doing bizarre things to study. One of them was sent to the Hospital Wing because she managed to spell a book to her face and couldn’t see. I am sure things will get more bizarre around here as it gets closer to exams. The professors have been really doubling down on the homework. They expect us to study and do heaps of homework on top of it. I’m glad I’m so clever. Between Lily and Remus, I get the homework done and I retain most of what I learn through doing the homework so I don’t have to study. I think Remus is going to have a breakdown at some point before exams. He’s been freaking out since school started this year and all the talk of how important OWLs are to the future of your life is not doing him any favours._

_It’s affecting the bunny. Snape is so concerned he’s given up on doing extra studying to continue his research about taming the bunny. I feel guilty for not having the time to help him, but he claims he’s unbothered._

_I cannot tell if he’s lying or telling the truth._

_Remus just burst into the dormitory spouting predictions from his wizarding maths homework or he’s talking in tongues. I must aid him by plying him with chocolate. I doubt he’s remembered to eat today._

_Missing you lots and hope to see you more this summer,_

_Sirius_

&*&*&*&*&*&

_Sirius,_

_I’m so sorry I’ve not been writing. I’m working overtime to get the money I need for classes. I’ve found a school in Manchester that’s within my price range. Classes are at night, too, so I’ll can work the morning shifts and then attend classes in the evenings. Dad doesn’t want me to take the bus at night any more after something occurred he saw on the news, so he said it’s no trouble for him to drive up to Manchester to get me after classes are over. I feel like I’m putting them out, but Mum and Dad insist they can manage. Dad did remind me that soon I’ll be moving out and they’ll need to manage on their own. Mum laughed at my concern about keeping the house tidy. Mum reminded me that except for the summer months and the few weeks Lily is home, the house is very tidy._

_I guess she is right._

_I’ll start classes as soon as summer starts. I’m excited. I’m only taking one at a time, they are a few weeks long. I’ve been working on my typing in my own time (sorry for the errors in the letter. I’ve been using whiteout and trying to get things right). I guess this is the first typed letter you’re getting! I still write faster than I type, so I still have a ton of room for improvement._

_I’m excited to learn short hand. I’m sure it’ll be useful in taking notes._

_I need to check on the spot treatments, so I’ll sign off._

_Best,_

_Petunia_

&*&*&*&*&

Sirius was waiting up for her when she returned home from her evening class. He looked mildly annoyed until he saw her and his face lit up.

“How was class?” Sirius asked, scrambling to his feet. He’d grown once more, but it seemed mostly in his feet, as they were much larger than they needed to be. He was almost gangly.

“Good,” Petunia said, hanging up her jacket and handbag. “I’m slowly getting better at typing. I’m learning so much.”

“Glad you like the course,” Sirius said, looking awkward for some unknown reason.

“How was your day?” Petunia asked, sitting on the couch. Sirius eyed the ancient sofa before sitting next to her on the newer sofa.

“Good. It’s a bit jarring to have so much free time but Snape is keeping us busy with the bunny problem.”

“What bunny problem?” Dad asked, entering the lounge to watch some telly before bed.

“Remus has a violet rabbit,” Sirius lied. “We’re trying to find a program to train it.”

Dad gave Sirius a look before flipping the telly on. Petunia sunk into the sofa and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew she had a blanket over her and she was curled up pressed into a warm body who smelled amazing.

She jerked awake.

Sirius was asleep, his mouth hanging slightly open with drool slowly coming out.

“Gross,” Petunia muttered, She hurried to the loo to remove her makeup and get ready properly for bed. Once she was alone in her bed, she had trouble falling asleep. She kept thinking about how amazing Sirius smelled. She was sure he wore some sort of cologne, as he was the type to do so. And she’d been nowhere near his hair, which while he said he didn’t use any products she was sure he did. No one had hair that shiny and glorious without some sort of help.

She curled onto her side, even though she didn’t usually sleep that way due to the fact she didn’t want creases on her face and sleeping on her back kept her hair out of her face. She took a deep breathe.

There was no way. While she knew he liked her in a more than friendly manner, she was not going to let herself feel more for him than she already did. This could not happen. She had plans and none of those plans included anything with a wizard her sister’s age.

Shaking her head, she rolled back onto her back and situated herself so her hair wouldn’t get quashed.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Sirius and Lily scraped quite a few OWLs. Her parents were thrilled with how both had done. Sirius even managed to get one in Ancient Runes. He had to drop wizarding maths, though as he’d gotten a rather low grade there. Lily had aced it though.

“I’m fine with that,” Sirius stated. “It’ll free up some of my time. I want to be an Auror, so I mostly need the core subjects and Ancient Runes will just be an extra!”

“I’m taking all the subjects I can,” Lily announced. “I’ve no clue what to do upon graduation.”

Sirius looked over at Petunia, who was getting ready to head to work. 

“Are you sure you can blow off work?” Sirius asked, bringing out the puppy dog eyes.

Lily groaned.

“I’d never do that,” Petunia snapped. “I need the experience.”

She cut herself off about mentioning the money she needed to further her skills to become a City secretary. She had to have the skills and they needed to above board due to the fact she wasn’t easy on the eyes. Petunia knew her limits and knew she had to make up for certain areas. She knew her clothes were fashionable, well made, and neat. Her makeup was perfection (she got lessons on breaks from Sherry in cosmetics who had befriended Petunia as they often had breaks and lunch at the same time) and her hair was perfectly set. She played up her good features, such as her eyes and she’d embraced her long swan neck. She worked on moving with easy and grace, just like Sirius moved when he wasn’t actively thinking about it.

She had poise, she had grace. She still, though, had a horse face.

Sirius looked as if he was about to refute that fact, but pressed his lips together. “Alright, but I’m taking the bus up there and taking you to dinner.”

“Pardon?”

“I’m serious.”

“You’re always Sirius,” Lily reminded him. “It’s the unfortunate name your mother gave you.”

Sirius gave Lily an annoyed look while her little sister grinned.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea!” Mum said, appearing in a flurry of perfume and scarves. “You don’t have lessons tonight, do you?”

“No. I’m covering for Belinda, so I’m pulling a double shift. She’s covering my shift so I can go to King’s Cross.”

“Yeah!” SIrius bellowed, punching the air.

“I’ll explain the bus system to Sirius,” Lily offered. “Or Sev can. We’re supposed to meet him shortly, Pads.”

Mum mouthed the nickname and Petunia shrugged.

“See you tonight!” Sirius called as Lily dragged him upstairs.

“Be good, darlings!” Mum called as she hurried Petunia out the door.

&*&*&*&*&*&

“My feet are killing me,” Petunia muttered as she and Sherry made their way to the exit. The store had been closed almost thirty minutes and they’d finally been given permission to clock out.

“Mine too. I hate they make us wear heels. They are the most uncomfortable shoes. I’ve got these new platforms that are so much more comfortable.”

Petunia doubted that but said nothing as they neared the front door. The man who manned the doors let them out, then locked up.

“Doing anything fun tonight?” Sherry asked as she dug around in her handbag for her bus pass.

“Actually, tonight I am,” Petunia said, glancing around. She easily spotted Sirius as he was almost skipping towards her. Besides her, Sherry sucked in a huge breathe. “Are you okay?”

“Who is that?” Sherry whispered as Sirius neared.

“Petunia, my wilting flower,” Sirius greeted in his usual manner. Petunia scowled. “Sorry. Uh....not my wilting flower. That was bad. My bad. You never look wilted.”

“And who is this?” Sherry asked, a flirty note to her voice.

“I’m Sirius.”

“About what?” Sherry asked, looking confused.

Sirius looked at Petunia and back at Sherry, who of course was gorgeous. She had chestnut hair that was almost as shiny as Sirius’ and it curled perfectly. She was thin without being a plank. She was the girl almost all the boys who worked in the store lusted after.

“I’m always Sirius. It’s my name.”

“Serious. Your parents named you Serious?” Sherry asked, looking bewildered. “Well, I guess you can always use your name as a joke.”

“I do. Quite often. I’m a dog and my brother is a little prince. You can guess who mother likes best.”

“You’re a dog?”

“His name is SIrius, like the constellation,” Petunia explained, feeling a bit annoyed. Sirius wasn’t flirting, but he was still encouraging a prolonged conversation with Sherry.

Petunia stood up straighter and realized she should not care who Sirius flirted with. Also, Sirius flirted like he breathed. Since he was eleven.

“Oh. I didn’t know that. I don’t know much about the stars,” Sherry said, batting her eyelashes.

“It’s a family thing. Are you ready Petunia?” Sirius questioned, extending her arm for her to take.

Petunia hesitated, as she was still taller than Sirius. In her low heels she was a good four inches higher than him. She knew he didn’t truly care, but they’d look ridiculous. Yet, she’d look rude if she didn’t take his arm, so she hooked her arm with him. They bid a gobsmacked Sherry goodnight and headed off to find dinner.

“She seemed nice,” Sirius said. “I’ve never actuallly told my name to a Muggle who didn’t know about the wizarding world before. She thought I was named the word serious.”

“That she did.”

“Cool. I might change my name,” Sirius laughed.

“Don’t you dare,” Petunia scolded, smacking him with her handbag.

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh and pulled her closer. “Your mum let me know where to take you around here. I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s fine. This was a good idea. We’ve haven’t really seen one another since last summer.”

“I know. I guess this is what it is like for adults,” Sirius mused. “Working all the time. Loosing touch with their friends.”

Petunia pulled him closer. “That won’t happen to us. You’re much too annoying and rude for that to happen.”

Sirius chuckled. “You’re right. I’m not letting go of you.”

Sirius patted her hand.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Miss Evans, this department looks wonderful.”

Petunia turned to find the manager of the entire store standing behind her.

“Thank you, sir.”

“I doubt it’s ever been this clean in it’s entire lifetime,” he chuckled. “How are your classes going?”

Petunia paused, wondering how he knew about them.

“They are going quite well, sir.”

“We shan’t have you for long then?”

“Oh, I still have a long way to go, sir.”

The dapper man nodded. “Well, keep up the good work. When it is time for you to move on, I do hope you train your replacement well.”

The man wandered off. Petunia shook her head and went back to straightening the displace of jumpers.

“I can’t believe Mr Mathers spoke to you!” Belinda exclaimed, coming up with restock on her arm. “He’s never spoken to me before. I doubt he knows my name! He must like you!”

“I doubt it,” Petunia said. “He likely does know all his employees. He manages to store wonderfully.”

Belinda made a humming noise and handed the restock to Petunia, hurrying off to help a costumer. Belinda and Petunia had a system. Petunia did all the restocking and straightening if Belinda dealt with all the costumers.

After Belinda helped the woman looking for shoes (which were on another floor), she came back to help Petunia with the restocking.

“Sherry told me about your young man,” Belinda said in a gossipy tone.

“He’s an old friend. We’ve known each other for five years. He attends school with my sister.”

“Really? Doesn’t that mean he’s her friend?”

“He is, but he’s been writing to me since he began school after meeting me and insulting me at the station where the school train leaves from.”

“Really? And you wrote back?”

Petunia sighed. “I did. He won’t stop writing.”

“So you just put up with such a handsome man?”

“He’s not a man, he is a boy.”

Belinda snorted. “Sure. Sherry said he was a well formed man.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Girls!”

Belinda and Petunia startled to find the floor manager behind them wearing an angry look. The two broke apart and got on with their jobs.

&*&*&*&*&*&

“I’m going to send Amanda once a week to guilt you into writing me back,” Sirius proclaimed as he hugged her goodbye at Platform 9 3/4.

“Didn’t you know that’s the only reason I ever wrote you back?” Petunia asked lightly, attempting to extract herself from Sirius’ arms. She was only half trying as she knew how much physical affection meant to him. Remus came over and pulled Sirius backwards.

“Lies. All lies,” Sirius proclaimed. “You wrote back because I won you over with my charm.”

Petunia frowned. “What charm?”

Sirius sputtered as Mum swooped in and hugged him tightly, telling me she’d write to him any time he wished. Sirius’ cheeks turned pink but was saved by the appearance of Severus Snape, who also needed a Mum Hug, so she swooped off towards him.

“Have a good term,” Dad said, shaking Sirius’ hand. “And you too, Remus.”

Remus looked mildly confused, but thanked Dad for his wishes. Remus had a golden badge poking out of his pocket, which Sirius nicked from his pocket.

“You too?!” Sirius moaned, dramatically swooning. “I shall be so lonely this year as everyone is a prefect.”

“I am not a prefect,” Severus’ deep voice announced. Petunia swore it was getting deeper.

“Oh. Well. You want to be seen with me?” Sirius asked, his voice going a little high at the end.

“No,” Severus sneered, turning on his heels and vanishing. Sirius looked moderately confused.

“Best get on the train or it’ll leave you behind, darling,” Mum said, steering Sirius towards the train.

Sirius waved one last time to Petunia, before hauling himself onto the train. Lily and Remus had vanished off to begin their prefect duties.

“I’m so proud of them,” Mrs Lupin sniffed, dapping her eyes. “They’re growing up so quickly.”

“I know,” Mum said, sounding close to weepy.

Mr Lupin and Dad exchanged looks before hurrying their wives off. Petunia trailed behind her parents.

“Oh, darling!” Mum suddenly turned around, now all out crying in public. “I’m so proud of you too! You are so grown up!”

Dad hauled Mum quickly to the car park. Petunia glanced around, but no one seemed to have noticed Mum weeping.


	5. Year Five

_My Little Worker Bee,_

_Here is your weekly reminder to write to me. I hope Amanda is glaring her death glare so you’ll write quickly._

_I thought fifth year would be calmer, but tragically it’s not. Now that we’re NEWT students they’re still freaking out. I guess NEWTS are more important than OWLS in that employers actually do look at these scores if you want to be a professional. I guess only shop keepers look at OWL scores or something. Remus, of course, aced his OWLs, along with Lily. Remus will likely ace his NEWTS as well, but the professors have promised the next three years will be hell. There’s talk about that they’re thinking of moving OWLs to fifth year, so there’s more time to get the basics done and less time to deal with NEWTs. I think that’s silly. We’ve got the basics down. I think we ought to have more time for NEWTs, but some one in the Ministry suggested since Muggles only spend two years on their A-Levels we should only spend two years on NEWTs. We’re better than Muggles, so why do we spend so much time before taking NEWTs?_

_Morons._

_I like thinking I’ve got almost three years before everyone goes insane again._

_I like my new schedule. Since I dropped wizard math (I think they ought to call it that than what the do. I’ve never been able to spell it, hence why I call it wizard maths), I’ve got several free periods. I’m taking Potions, Transfigurations, Charms, Ancient Runes, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I’ve just realized I only dropped one subject._

_I thought I’d dropped more since I have more free time. Not that it’s free time. A week in and it’s clear free time is more homework time._

_Not that I’m complaining. It’s just I wish there was something other than homework. Or I guess other than essays. I hate writing essays._

_Severus and I are still researching the Bunny Issue. Remus found out recently and was appalled we’ve been calling it the Bunny Issue. Lily suggested Furry Little Problem, which just made it sound like he has an angry bunny._

_He does. Hence the Bunny Issue._

_How’s work? How’s your classes? Are you still on track to move to London this coming summer? Gosh, if you move to London, I’m never going to see you on breaks! I only saw you before and after work this summer. Woe is me!_

_I’ve spent my whole free period writing to you, so now I must go to class._

_The Most Wonderful Friend Ever,_

_Sirius_

&*&*&*&*&*&

“Why is there an owl glaring at you?” Sherry questioned as they stood outside the store waiting for the bus. Or well, Sherry was keeping Petunia company. Sherry had a date who was supposed to pick her up.

“Excuse me? An owl?”

Sherry pointed at a nearby tree. Sure enough, Amanda was perked in the tree, a letter in her beak and glaring death daggers.

“Oh!” Petunia cried, looking at Sherry in panic.

“Do you think it’ll attack?” Sherry asked, taking Petunia’s reaction as she knew something about owls.

“No. Best move, though,” Petunia said, taking Sherry’s arm and steering her Sherry away. “Shoo!”

Sherry craned her neck to see if the owl shooed, but of course Amanda didn’t move. Luckily, Sherry’s date appeared and whisked her off. Petunia went back to the bus stop, made sure no one was around and said, “Go to my house. I’ll write a letter tonight!”

Amanda glared harder, but took off.

When Petunia finally arrived home, an irate owl pecked her head and dropped the letter on Petuina’s head. She then made herself comfortable in Petunia’s hair, which hurt.

“I’m writing, I’m writing,” Petunia assured the bird, sitting at her tiny desk.

_Dear Boy with the Devil Bird,_

_I am writing. I’m writing!_

_The bird is in my hair, Sirius. MY HAIR._

_I’ve been quite busy, I thought I had mailed the letter I wrote, but it’s still here on the table. It’s got the boring details of my daily life and answers to your questions._

_Your bird is a menace. I think she just pooped on me._

_I shall murder this bird now. I must go._

_Petunia, Murder of Bad Owls_

_P.S. She did not poop in my hair, so no murder took place. I shall now return her to you._

&*&*&*&*&*&

_The Best Owl Wrangler,_

_Amanda is in such a great mood since I’ve been sending letters weekly this year! She must love you._

_Life’s good here. It is like the calm before the storm. The next major exams are another two years away, almost three, and it seems the crazy lunatic my cousin loves is laying low after what he did this summer. (He bombed something in the muggle world, remember? Or I guessed he didn’t bomb it in the sense the Muggles think. He cast a huge reducto curse.)_

_The Bunny has calmed a bit. We’ve found a dog to keep it company. Snape was quite frustrated when I found this dog. I named it Padfoot, you know, after myself. Snape was not amused._

_Remus was._

_And I guess that’s what counts. Next time— we’ll see how it goes. Here’s to Moony the Bunny not eating Padfoot._

_Crossing my fingers and wearing bells on my toes,_

_Sirius_

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

_To the Mentally Unbalnce Dog Lover,_

_You are a quack._

_I hope the Bunny doesn’t eat Padfoot. I have a feeling maybe this animal thing isn’t that great of an idea. If you’re concerned about being eaten. Don’t Bunnies only eat...leaves?_

_This must be a short note. As it is after Halloween, the Christmas season has begun. It’s overwhelming. I’ve managed to get the day off for Christmas again, but also Christmas Eve. So, I ought to be able to go to the farm this year. Yay! We can stay through Boxing Day, as you not might be aware of, but everything is closed on Boxing Day. Last year Uncle William, Rupert, and I had a second feast of leftovers. There were no chickens or mucking out their coop._

_Best run, my break is over and I’m concerned people might see me in broad daylight hand an owl a letter._

_Best of Luck with the Bunny Issue,_

_Petunia_

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Sirius bounced out of nowhere and was hugging Petunia before she registered who was really hugging her.

“Sirius!” Mum shrieked.

Mum had been rather sentimental recently. Even though Lily and her friends had two and half years of school, since they’d begun their fifth year, Mum had been crying or weeping over every little thing. Petunia and Dad had no idea what to do, other than pat her on the back.

Mum threw herself at Sirius and gushed about how tall he’d gotten.

Petunia blinked. He had grown since she’d seen him in September. Sirius looked massively proud of himself for growing two inches in the span of a few months.

Dad hustled them towards the car, as Severus and Remus had been picked up by Mr. Lupin so they had transported themselves to the Lupin cottage. The ride home was loud and Sirius took almost every chance to press up close to Petunia, having insisted on riding in between Lily and Petunia, even though Lily ought to have sat herself in the middle being the smallest one after Mum. When they reached home and fell out of the car, Sirius grabbed Petunia’s hand and dragged her into the house to show her something, but he never showed it, as Lily screeched and hollered about decorating the house upon seeing they hadn’t managed to decorate the house.

“But we’re not here, nor will we be here for the holidays,” Mum explained, “but if you must, we’ll decorate. Just you and Sirius will have to clean up after the holidays are over before you go back to school.”

“We will,” Lily flippantly promised.

Mum looked concerned so Sirius said, “Of course I’ll make sure she puts everything away so you don’t have to. You all have jobs! We’re students!”

Sirius bounced off after Lily, dragging Petunia behind him.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Christmas was a welcome tiny holiday in the middle of madness. But, all too soon it was over, Christmas decorations were cleared out of the department store as well as the Evans’ home. On a dreary morning in January, Dad hustled Lily and Sirius to the car to take them to London whilst Petunia and Mum headed for the bus to go to work.

“So, did that cute boy show up again for the hols?” Belinda asked as they tidied.

“What cute boy?” Petunia asked. “You mean the crazy one my sister befriended?”

“He’s crazy? Shame,” Belinda sighed.

“He’s unique to say the least. Gets away with everything.”

“I bet he does,” Belinda chuckled. “So, I hear you’ve almost completed your training to be a city girl.”

“I’ve got a few more months. I’ve got to retake typing. I’m still not fast enough and I’m not doing well on my own. I think another course will help. And I’ve got the funds.”

She wasn’t going to say Uncle William and Rupert had paid for the rest of her lessons. She wasn’t going to take it, but they’d also pitched in to free up Mum and Dad from paying for Lily’s schooling as well. For the first time in five years, money was no longer tight.

It felt freeing.

&*&*&*&*&

_Magnificent Marvel of a Woman,_

_Spring has sprung! Love is in the air!_

_I think Remus has finally admitted to Severus his deep feelings. Lily was shocked when she found Remus snuggled up to Severus in the library the other night. It was in a heavily warded spot (man that guy knows his wards), but he’d left it so we’d be able to find him if we needed. Severus glared daggers at us. I hightailed it out of there and managed to get Remus to admit they are DATING!_

_I’m happy, but also confused. Severus is not a pleasant person, but maybe Remus sees something I’m missing. I mean, we’ve been working on the Bunny Issue for years now, but I’d still rather have fun than sit in the dark. I’m pretty sure Severus hates sunlight._

_And yet Remus is so happy he hums now and doesn’t realize it!_

_It’s kind of sickening, but such if life._

_Reggie is confused why he’s so angry at Severus and Remus. I don’t want to tell him. He’s still not realized he had a raging crush on Remus. I wonder if Reggie will ever realize this?_

_I am not going to tell him. I’ll let him work through his emotions like everyone else has to. At least no one is causing major teenage drama._

_The dog we got Bunny seems to be working. Remus isn’t as scratched up after his visits with the Bunny. And he seems better off in general. So, the dog works. I think we might get him another. He can have a Bunny Pact!_

_So, are you seeing the light at the end of the tunnel? You’re almost done with your class course, aren’t you? How are you going to find a job? It never occurred to me how one would go about finding a job. I know you “looked” after you left school, but really. How do you do it? Do you just walk into places and say, “GIVE ME A JOB!”_

_Well, you’d likely not yell._

_Do you apply rather than demand they employ you?_

_For Auror training, you’ve got to apply. Fill out massive amounts of paper work, write essays on why you want to fight crime, then show that you’ve got the marks to complete the four years of training._

_It’s like going to uni. Or so Lily claims._

_Today, Lily proclaimed she’s going to be a Charms Master and fight crime._

_Remus and I are confused what she’s talking about. If you have a Mastery in Charms one doesn’t use it to fight crime. Usually, you charm things and then make massive amounts of gold. Having a Mastery in one aspect in magic takes YEARS to get. You either end up a professor and make small amounts of money and have to deal with children for nine months, or you figure something out that no one else has done and make a lot of money._

_Now that I’m thinking on this, I don’t think a Charm Master has ever fought crime with their mastery. Maybe Lily is onto something?_

_My Only Claim to Fame is my Hair,_

_Sirius_

&*&*&*&*&*&

“Mar-VEEEEELLLLLLL!”

Petunia stopped dead on the crowded sidewalk and slowly turned around. Sirius Black bounded out of the crowds and swept her up off her feet and spun her around.

“Sirius!”

“Ah, Marvel, you shouldn’t be on your feet! After those long hours!”

“When did you get here? I thought you were going to Remus’ for the Easter Holidays?”

“Changed my mind,” Sirius sung.

“Put me down.”

“Nope,” Sirius said.

“I am wearing a skirt.”

Sirius set her on her feet.

“Sorry. Just got carried away,” Sirius bashfully said, sweeping his hand through his hair. It looked perfect even after he did that.

Bastard.

“How did you get here?”

“Took the Knight Bus.”

“Pardon?”

“Wizard travel. You’d hate it.”

“How are we getting home? Normal bus?”

Sirius nodded, looking pleased. He extended his arm. Slightly deeply, Petunia hooked her arm through his and allowed him to escort her to the bus stop.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

_Darling Mar-VELLLLLLLLLL,_

_I’ve been keeping something from you for five years. Not on purpose, but because I kept thinking at some point I’d find out it was one long prank and my father would show up and yell, “GOTTCHA!”_

_Not that he’d ever say that word, but you get the picture._

_Turns out it is not some long prank, it’s not a joke, he is actually for real._

_And he wishes to see me this summer in London._

_I guess I ought to start at the beginning. It’s often a good place to start._

_I wrote my father shortly after I wrote to you first year. I’m not sure why. I’d already gotten enough Howlers to last me a lifetime, but for some reason, I wanted him to know what a failure he’d left behind. I did not actually think he’d take time out of his frivolous life to respond, but he did._

_He was proud of me. He’d always known I wasn’t a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor._

_He was the ONLY family member to write me regularly that year, as my brother had to smuggle letters to me and thus I didn’t get them often._

_I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for him to pull the wool from over my eyes, to send me a Howler or a cursed object, but it never happened. He kept responding like an actual human being. And I was too much of a coward to ask him why he’d left me. Why he hadn’t written before, why it wasn’t until I’d shamed the family that he deemed me worthy to write to._

_Granted, now that I think on it, it was likely Mother kept him from writing to us. And Mother lied to us about what he was up to, as it turns out he’s married to a Muggle. He wanted to marry her in the first place, but he had to “follow through” with his arranged marriage to his first cousin. Mother was disgusted that Father was in love with a Muggle, stayed true to the Muggle, and refused to properly bed her for children. (Please don’t make me spell out how my brother and I were conceived. Father told me in detail. I didn’t need that in my brain.) After she’d gotten her spare, she kicked him out, wouldn’t let him see us except for proper functions, where he was under a curse where he couldn’t speak to us except to say horrible things (hence why he never spoke to either of us), and proceeded to poison us towards him._

_It didn’t work after he started writing to me. I finally forgave him last year. Our family is insane. He’s lucky he got out when he did._

_The point of telling you this is that Father is going to be in London this summer for a business venture he’s undertaking and he wishes to meet Regulus and I if we are able to get away._

_As you well know, I don’t have to get away. But I need to get Reggie out and Mother still won’t let me near him. Grandfather, who is the head of the family and my father’s father, refused to disowned me, but doesn’t seem bothered by me never being around at all. Mother, though, seems to think I’ll murder Reggie. Any ideas how to get Reggie out for a day?_

_Also, would you be able to come? He’s given me an address and date for the meeting, which I’ll scribble on a separate piece of paper (I love paper. It doesn’t smell!) and send with this letter. I don’t know how to manage Muggle London, but you’re moving there this summer, aren’t you? To start that new fancy job organizing rich idiots lives? We could figure it out together!_

_Love the Brilliant and Smelly Padfoot,_

_Sirius_

Petunia pressed her lips together and huffed. She was going to box Sirius’ ears in. Shaking her head, she checked her reflection before heading out to meet her parents. They were taking her out to dinner to celebrate her getting the job in the City Center of London. She was going to be a city girl. Now, she needed a flat and a flatmate. She was nervous about finding a flat and flatmate. Or finding a flatmate with a flat. That would work as well. She was eighteen and ready to move out of her family home. Her mother had suggested they go into the city and look, but she’d be happier if she took Sirius. She’d already researched areas she could afford to share rent and picked various neighborhoods to search down flat-shares. 

She was still going to box his ears in for not telling her about his father earlier. And because he was a stupid boy was no excuse for his behavior.

“Petunia!” her mother called up the stairs.

“Coming, Mum!”

She grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down her response.

_Idiot Boy,_

_I’m quite put off you kept this from me after years of friendship, but I understand. You’re a clod._

_Yes. I’ll meet your father with you if you look at flat-shares with me. I’m going down to London to look that week anyhow, as I start my job within two weeks of the date we’re meeting your father._

_Must dash,_

_Petunia_

_PS: You’re a clod._

Petunia folded it and offered it to Amanda who took it, flying out the window and into the darkening sky.

“TUNY!”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!”

“Then get down here!”

Petunia grabbed her clutch, fixed her hair one last time, and hurried to meet her parents.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

“You’ve got a call.”

“Me?” Petunia asked as she walked in, her feet tired from all the city walking she was doing. But she had what she wanted: flat-shares to apply to. Most wanted a CV, references on how she was to live with (which she only had her parents and Lily to put down), and a number for her job so they could confirm she was employed. “Thanks.”

She walked back to where the hostel public telephone was and picked it up.

“Hello?”

“You weren’t at the platform today.”

“Oh. No. I had my parents drop me off at the hostel and I began scheduling flats to look at.”

“You are always there. Potter noticed I’d lost my girlfriend.”

“Not your girlfriend,” Petunia said, feeling like a broken record.

“I know that. He doesn’t.”

“Who cares about Potter.”

“Potter.”

Petunia rolled her eyes. “Where are you calling from?”

“Your house. I have to be here to get Reggie. You never did tell me how to get Reggie out for a day. Lily came up with it,” Sirius said. “Severus is getting him.”

“Sorry. This is likely to happen more often now that I’m a grown up and you’re still a child.”

“I’m sixteen. Next year I’ll be a man,” Sirius said, lowering his voice so it was ridiculous.

“Not in the real world.”

Sirius made a series of annoyed noises.

“Might I speak to my mum? Let her know I’m okay after walking the mad streets of London?”

“Fine. How do I get to where you’re staying?”

“Ask Mum. I know how to get to the pub your father suggested. Quite a few tube changes, but it’ll be fun for you and Reggie.”

“Fine. Mrs EVANS!” Sirius called out.

Petunia sighed.

“Darling, you alright?”

“Yes, Mum. After I get off the phone with you, I’m going to arrange appointments to view the flats and interview,” Petunia said. “Are you going to drop Sirius, Severus, and Reggie off?”

“Just Sirius and Reggie,” Mrs Evans replied. “Severus will bring Reggie here tomorrow for a stay. Evidently Reggie is terrible at potions and needs tutoring.”

“Ah, okay. Well, I must be off, Mum.”

“I know,” Mrs Evans sniffed. “Take care.”

“I shall. Night.”

“Night, love.”

Petunia hung up the phone. She glanced behind her. No one was in line, so she pulled out her change purse and dialed the first number.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Petunia stood outside the hostel and waited for Sirius to arrive with Reggie. Her skin was crawling from her night in the hostel. It was never cleaned thoroughly in her lifetime. Or maybe its life. It was older than she was. The shower was a health hazard. She ought to report the place to Health and Safety.

Her father soon pulled up in his car and let Sirius out of the front seat and Reggie out of the back. It was clear it had been Reggie’s first time in a muggle auto, as he was wide eyes and smiling more than Petunia had ever seen. Sirius was still talking to her father as he was getting out.

“Are you sure you want to stay here?” Reggie asked, tugging on the leather jacket Sirius was wearing.

“Huh?”

“Petunia looks uncomfortable.”

Her father leaned over and she tried to put on false airs, but knew she failed when he frowned.

“This place not up to snuff?” he called.

“Its all I can afford,” she said stiffly.

“The flats going to be this grotty?” Sirius asked, eyeing the building behind Petunia.

“It’s fine,” she said, her voice going high.

Sirius shrugged. “They got beds?”

Reggie made an awful face.

“I bet you can stay with Father,” Sirius offered his brother. “Unless you want to go back to Severus.”

Reggie straightened his shoulders. “No. I shall wait to see if Father invites us to stay.”

“I’m staying here,” Sirius said. “You in all girl room?”

“Yes,” Petunia lied, since her father was avidly listening.

“Cool,” Sirius said, clearly understanding she was in a co-ed dormitory.

“Are you sure—”

“I’m fine, Dad. I shall see you later this week when I come home after I’ve secured a flat,” Petunia said loudly.

Sirius slammed the door, bade Mr Evans goodbye, then turned to Petunia as her father drove off. “It was nice of him to drive us. Looks like a pain to get here on public transport.”

“Aren’t we taking public transport to see Father?” Reggie asked.

“Correct,” Petunia said. “Tube’s this way.”

The walk to the Tube was rather long, but they arrived in plenty of time to reach Victoria Station by the allotted time. The pub Mr Black had chosen was just outside of the station if the map she’d studied wasn’t lying. Without really thinking about it, Petunia held Reggie’s hand so he wouldn’t get scared or lost. She didn’t even realize she was holding it until they walked out of Victoria Station tube station into the fresh air and Regulus froze.

“Are you fine?” Petunia inquired when she was jerked backwards.

“Father’s there.”

“Hold my hand too!” Sirius suddenly demanded, grabbing Petunia’s hand and dragging both her and Reggie towards a tall, well dressed man with salt and pepper hair that looked massively out of place among the unwashed of London swanning about. The man looked like the spitting image of Sirius. As they’d aged, Reggie looked less and less like Sirius. He was still handsome, but not in the manner Sirius was. Reggie clearly took after his mother.

“Good afternoon,” Mr Black greeted when they got closer.

“Father, this is Petunia Evans,” Reggie said formally, yanking his hand out of hers.

“She’s mine,” Sirius proclaimed, smiling hawkishly.

“I am not yours,” Petunia hissed, trying to get her hand out of his.

“Fine. She’s her own, but I’d like to share.”

Mr Black appeared bewildered and amused.

“I’m sure she is her own, independent woman,” Mr Black said, extending his hand towards her. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you Miss Evans.”

Petunia freed her hand from Sirius.

“You as well, Mr. Black,” she returned, taking his hand and giving a solid handshake.

“Boys, it is lovely to finally see you and be able to speak,” Mr Black said, holding out his arms. Reggie looked unsure what that meant, but Sirius ran straight into his father’s arms, uncaring of his age and that they were in public. Petunia smiled softly. Sirius was a hands on person. Lily had assumed since Reggie was so standoffish, Sirius was a lone wolf in need of affection. Evidently, his father gave it freely as Sirius did, as he grabbed Reggie and hugged him to, despite Reggie’s half hearted protests.

Mr Black led them down to a pub, bought them lunch, refused to get Sirius or Reggie beers, and happily chatted with his boys while Petunia quietly nursed her tea after finishing her sandwich. He asked her a few questions, but it was clear he was more interested in catching up with his boys who’d he’d not seen freely for fifteen years.

“I’ve got a flat quite near here,” Mr Black said near the end of the meal. “Might you be able to join me for a dinner some time this summer and to meet Margot?”

“I can get away whenever,” Sirius said.

“Doesn’t your mother notice?”

Reggie scowled, “You didn’t tell him she kicked you out after your first year?”

“Excuse me?” Mr Black asked, his face darkening.

“He’s had homes to stay in after the first time he went home for the Christmas Holidays and returned…in less than perfect form,” Petunia finished, giving a pointed look to Mr Black.

“She didn’t.”

“She did,” Reggie proclaimed as Sirius smacked him.

“Who do you stay with? Not any Black relation, do you?”

“No. I spend most of my time with the Lupins.”

Mr Black looked blank for a moment before he frowned. “Isn’t their son your age?”

“Yes.”

“Isn’t he a werewolf?”

Reggie gasped.

Sirius stared at Reggie.

“He is,” Petunia said calmly. “He’s rather lovely. He’s the only one with manners in their group.”

Reggie stared at Petunia, looking horrified.

Petunia looked at Mr Black, who stared at Petunia with an odd look on his face. “You know?”

“Of course I know,” Petunia sniffed. “And I know the prejudices held by most wizards and witches. My first reaction when Sirius told me was confusion, but upon thinking on it I felt so badly for Remus and what he had to face.”

Sirius hid his head in his arms. Reggie inched away from Petunia. Mr Black looked thoughtful.

“I’m glad he’s broadening Sirius’s horizons,” Mr Black finally allowed. “Werewolves are viewed quite differently in France. It took me a long time to accept their views.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that,” Sirius said, raising his head out of his arms. “So, Remus could, uh, have a normal life in France? He was bitten there.”

“Normal by having a paying job that wouldn’t fire him for being a werewolf?”

Sirius nodded.

“Yes.”

“We’re moving to France,” Sirius announced, looking at Petunia.

“I’m not moving to France.”

“Why not?”

“I want to live in London, not France.”

“You don’t want to live in Paris? Didn't you tell me you wanted to live in Paris? I thought all girls wanted to live in Paris,” Sirius said, clearly ignoring his father’s loud sigh and Reggie’s snicker.

“Not anymore. You know my plan,” she said darkly, narrowing his eyes.

“Stupid plan,” Sirius muttered.

Mr Black cleared his throat. “So, when you are unable to remain with the Lupins, where do you go?”

“I stay at the Evans’ house. Alone. In a room. Locked away from the girls,” Sirius said, pouting.

Mr Black rolled his eyes and chuckled. “That’s thoughtful of Mr and Mrs Evans to lock you away so you don’t try to steal their daughters.”

“He wouldn’t try to steal either. They’re both his friends,” Reggie said innocently.

Why couldn’t the innocent brother have been her pen pal for the past five years instead of the jerk sitting next to her?

“Of course Regulus,” Mr Black said. “Thank your parents for allowing Sirius to stay with you. I’m sure it’s a hardship.”

“It is, but I make him do the weeding.”

“I like weeding!”

“And take out the trash.”

“Mr Evans won’t let me take the trash out.”

“And then clean the loo.”

“I do that,” Sirius grumbled.

“Character building,” Mr Black chimed.

Sirius grumbled. Reggie looked relieved he was locked away at his home in London somewhere instead of cleaning loos.

“You are more than welcome to stay with me whilst I’m here. I’ll be here for the next two weeks,” Mr Black said. “Maybe longer depending on your schedules.”

“So, can Reggie stay with you? He’s supposed to be visiting a friend for a week. Severus won’t mind, will he if you fail to return?”

“I wasn’t going to stay with Severus, as he is unable to have friends over other than Lily.”

Meaning no wizards, just muggle friends.

“He was going to stay with my family, as I’m staying in London for the week to look at flats.”

Mr Black looked intrigued.

“She’s got a posh job in London Town,” Sirius bragged for her. “She’s all grown up now and all. No time for us little folks.”

Mr Black gave his elder son a quelling look before turning back to Petunia. “Are you staying somewhere already?”

“It’s a gross building,” Reggie proclaimed, forgetting his manners and launching himself forward a bit. “And she looked really unhappy this morning standing out front. I don’t think she liked it one bit, but she can’t—”

“It’s fine! Reggie’s making stuff up!”

The boys bickered back and forth for awhile before Mr Black cleared his throat loudly. Both fell silent and looked frightened till they noticed Mr Black’s face. He was smiling.

“It’s not proper to bicker like that in public, or air someone’s financial status to someone who is not close to the person,” Mr Black said, looking at Reggie, who shrunk into his seat. “But, Regulus is welcome to stay at my flat, as are you and Sirius.”

“That is very kind of you,” Petunia started.

“But no thanks. We’re roughing it.”

Mr Black frowned a bit, asking where exactly Petunia was staying. She felt embarrassed by the location, but told him anyhow.

“And you survived the night?”

Petunia didn’t answer that she hadn’t slept a wink and still felt like bugs were crawling all over her skin and she had carried all her belongings on her instead of leaving them in the hostel.

“Please Miss Evans, I’m sure if your parents were aware of what neighborhood you were staying, they’d abject.”

“They think it’s fine,” Reggie said, looking confused.

“They’re not from London, are they?”

“No,” Petunia answered. “It honestly looks like the neighborhoods around us, so they likely didn’t really notice.”

“Also, they think all of London is horrible and no where is safe, but Petunia’s eighteen and always wanted to live the big life in London,” Sirius added.

“Please, I’ll cover whatever you paid to the hostel, but come stay at my flat for a week. It shan't be awkward at all.”

Petunia was about to say no when Sirius stepped on her foot. She cut her eyes to him and saw he was begging with puppy dog eyes. She looked at Reggie, then back to Sirius.

“Alright,” she said slowly as Sirius stepped on her foot again. “Ouch! What was that for?”

“I wanna stay at the hostel!”

“No. I wouldn’t allow you to,” Mr Black said.

Petunia elbowed him when Sirius opened his mouth to likely say something he’d later regret. It seemed that Reggie had kicked him at the same time, so he pressed his lips together and held in the yelp. Mr Black raised an eyebrow, then asked where Petunia was looking at flats. She told him and he approved of the neighborhoods mostly. Some he told her to stay away from as a single woman.

“How do you know about London?” Sirius asked. “It thought you only stayed in France?”

“Margot is actually English. We’re more often here than in Paris,” Mr Black admitted. “She’s currently tending to her mother in Nice, so she was unable to come with me.”

“Uh…what does…”

“You can call her Margot,” Mr Black told the table.

“What’s she like?” Sirius asked.

“She’s a good woman and too good for me, but she chose me.”

“How did you meet a Muggle?” Reggie asked. “You were married to Mum for so long before we were born. But you knew her before Sirius said.”

“I did. My father wasn’t very strict at keeping me inline, as he knew I’d never be head of the family. I’d produce one, but he planned to outlive me, as he didn’t like me all too well. I went out to various dance halls around the city. I met Margot at one. She was gorgeous and twirling around. She looked like no one else to me. I asked her to dance the next time I went to that dance hall. I had to work up the nerve. I was fresh out of Hogwarts and a year out from having to marry your mother.”

Mr Black glanced at Reggie here, to gauge how he felt about the union that produced him verse who Mr Black loved. Petunia was scandalized by the whole thing, but got a feeling it was rather common in wizarding family that prided themselves on keeping their blood “pure.”

“We fell in love with one another, even though I was upfront that I had an arranged marriage to another. I explained that after we produced heirs for the family, I would be free to leave Walburga and live with Margot, but I’d never be able to marry her in the proper wizard ceremony. I did not wish that dishonor on her, but she said she’d do it. She wanted me any way she could have me. I didn’t truly believe her, but I was selfish and wanted her as well.”

Reggie frowned.

“Mother purposely didn’t get pregnant for ten years because she didn’t want you to be able to have children with Margot, didn’t she?”

“I’m unsure. She claimed she was trying, but nothing was happening. I did have children with Margot, only they didn’t live.”

“What?” the trio of teens asked.

“They were all stillbirths, so I assumed maybe it was something wrong with me, though Walburga never claimed to be pregnant.”

“I’m so sorry,” Petunia said when the boys didn’t reply.

“We’d stopped trying by the time Walburga turned up pregnant with Sirius. I was so worried, but I wound up with a loud, healthy baby boy at the end.”

“You mean Mother did,” Sirius grouched.

“That first year, I stayed. Margot understood, so I stayed and took care of you. It was only after Regulus’s birth Walburga kicked me out and refused to allow me contact with either of you unless it was for a formal, family event. She cursed me each time I showed up. My father would remove it, but only after the event was over. I wanted to see you both so badly, but she cursed me out of the house, as it is her father’s house.”

“And we never went anywhere. She never let us out after we were old enough to ask questions,” Reggie realized. “Everyone always came to us and she said you were away. You’d only come to things at other people’s homes, then say nothing to us. I thought you hated me.”

“No, dear boy. I may have been pushed out of your life before you could remember anything, but I’ve loved you since the day I found out you existed.”

“And me too. He loves me too.”

“Yes, Sirius,” Mr Black sighed, giving his other son a smile.

“How much time do you spend in London?”

“Months. We spend summers here as Paris is over run by tourists more so than usual in the summer. Less so in the past few years after Sirius started school. I didn’t want to chance writing from London, so we moved to Paris more permanently. All my business is in the real world, I’ve no connection with the other world,” Mr Black carefully said as someone sat down near them. He looked back at the teens and said, “I live in the....real world. I don’t even have a wand on me now.”

Sirius and Reggie looked utterly scandalized by this.

“It’s how I chose to live. I grew to hate magic. It was what made my life miserable,” Mr Black admitted. “I do use it occasionally, but mostly I exist without it. Margot loves magic. She grumbles when I do something the slow way.”

Sirius smiled a little, but Reggie still looked aghast.

“I love the real world,” Sirius proclaimed.

“I figured,” Mr Black smiled.

&*&*&*&*&*&

Mr Black lived around the corner from Victoria Station, in Belgravia. His home was white with huge columns. It was so clean on the outside and inside. Clearly this home was taken care of and loved.

Petunia fell in love.

“This isn’t a flat,” she whispered to Sirius as Mr. Black showed her around his home. “This is a house!”

Sirius smiled and shrugged. “Even in the Muggle world he’s well off.”

“There’s an empty downstairs flat,” Mr Black went on, “so if you wish to be alone during your stay, you can stay down there. I usually rent it out, but it’s between renters.”

“Why can’t she rent it?” Reggie asked. Then slapped his hand over his mouth.

“She could if she found a flatmate,” Mr Black shurgged. “But I doubt more than one person would fit in it. Would you like to see it?”

“Yes, please.”

The group went outside and around the back. Down some well maintained stairs and through a black painted door, they entered the dark, tiny flat. It was very small, only one room. There was a large bed taking up most of the back area, a small area that counted for a kitchen and a table with two chairs squished into the largest window in the joint, which didn’t let in much light for being a huge bay window.

“Sorry there’s no proper funiture, it only comes with the bed and chairs I guess.”

“You guess?” Petunia asked before she could stop herself.

“It usually doesn’t come with anything, but the last bloke left his bed and the table,” Mr Black said, motioning to either.

“Gross,” Regulus said, looking at the mattress.

Mr Black went over and looked. “You’re right. Ick. I’ll be right back and it’ll be as good as new.”

“Men are gross,” Petunia sneered once Mr Black had left and she noticed the state of the mattress. “It smells in this corner.”

“Yup,” Sirius agreed. “You could stay here, right? For the week while you look for something you can afford?”

“If I must,” Petunia grumbled. She really wanted to look at the loo before she agreed. She found a tiny door and opened it. It was the smallest loo in the world, but it gleamed it was so clean. “Yes. I will stay here.”

“Good,” Mr Black said, entering the flat holding his wand. “I’ll magic this new.”

The matress vanished. Mr Black took out something from his pocket and waved the wand again. A newly made bed appeared.

“Wow,” Sirius breathed. “You even got the bedding.”

“Yes. I’m rather good at making beds for some reason,” Mr Black shrugged, putting the wand in his pocket. “Now, boys, let’s go upstairs. I’m sure Petunia would love to freshen up.”

Would she.

&*&*&*&*&*&

Petunia ventured out into the neighborhood to find the areas shops. She wanted to stop having to get take away and mooching off Mr Black, who’d make food appear in the flat after she’d turn down his offer of dinner. She had a mild heart attack upon entering the Waitrose and exited without any food. As she took in more of the neighborhood, she realized she’d likely never be able to afford food any where that had nicer flats, no matter how many roommates she lived with her. She returned to Mr Black’s tiny basement flat and sat forlornly at the table.

Maybe she’d have to try further out? That would make commuting horrid, as the rails were notoriously slow and she had no car. The Tube was problem enough, but one she could deal with. She and Sirius had gone to two flats already and while the flatmates she met were fine, she could not stand the flats. She was spoiled living in such a clean home. While the rundown state of the house bothered her, she knew it was cared for and well taken care of inside. The two flats were disasters inside. Mold in the kitchens and baths. Loos didn’t look as if they’d seen a deep clean in years. They’d been tidy, but not clean.

Maybe her standards were too high?

A knock on the door startled her from her thoughts. She opened to find Sirius standing there with a plate of food.

“Do we have cooties?” Sirius asked, blinking stupidly at her.

“No,” she sighed. “Come in.”

“I know you kinda of didn’t want to stay here, but it’s not so bad. I mean, it’s not the hostel with all those weird people and stuff, but it’s clean, right?”

“Very.”

“You really like things clean, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Petunia sniffed. “Is there a problem with that?”

“Nope,” Sirius popped, setting the plate on the table. “Rent here is only 120 a month. I’m not sure how much that is, really.”

“A lot,” Petunia sighed. “And that’s likely rent controlled by the council.”

“Or what he charges to people,” Sirius offered, turning the chair around and sitting on it improperly.

Petunia lowered herself into her chair and began to eat the meal prepared for her.

“I feel like I’m intruding, if I’m honest,” Petunia admitted. “This is precious time with your father and I’m just in the way.”

“No you’re not. As my favorite person, you are never in the way.”

Petunia rolled her eyes. “I’m not your favorite person. I’m pretty sure that’s Remus.”

“Nope,” Sirius proclaimed. “It’s you, my beautiful Bette Davis.”

Again, Petunia rolled her eyes.

“You do realize, Bette Davis was never considered beautiful by Hollywood standards. She was simply a great actress and took the dirty, deep rolls no one else wanted.”

“I think she’s gorg,” Sirius insisted.

Petunia let the argument go. Out of all the weird things he called her, she could stand being called Bette Davis, even if she looked nothing like the Hollywood actress during the Golden Age of Hollywood.

“If you could, would you live here?”

“I couldn’t afford to eat if I lived here,” Petunia admitted. “I went to Waitrose. I about died when I saw how much they wanted for chicken, let alone lettuce.”

“Oh,” Sirius said, looking forlorn. “So you’d have to live somewhere food was cheaper?”

Petunia nodded. “This location is much closer to where I’ll be working, but I wouldn’t be able to feed myself.”

“Could you travel to somewhere that had cheaper food?”

“That would be highly annoying to have to walk that far for food. Or rely on the Tube to grocery shop.”

“You could have a garden in the back like you do at home grow all your own food?”

“What shall I eat till it grows? When when will I have time to garden?”

“Uh, I could do it!”

Petunia gave Sirius a look and folded her arms across her chest as she pushed herself back from the table.

“No.”

“What? I’ll be around all summer!”

“It’s passed planting season.”

“I know. I could have Father use magic!”

“No. I’m not living off vegetables. I need meat, milk, cheese, and tea as well.”

“True,” Sirius grumbled, slouching in his seat. “You’re grandma’s stuff would look great in here. It’d fit! Her front room is pretty small. And I think this is bigger than it looks, especially with the table crammed into this window.”

Sirius was likely right, but she was striking out on her own. She couldn’t take charity from her friends’ father. 

Sirius dug his toe into the plush carpeting that covered the flat. “I’d feel better if you were here. You’d not have to socialize with Father. It's got its own entrance in from the garden. He uses the front door.”

Petunia sighed. “I can’t afford it.”

“I bet you can,” Sirius said in a sing-song voice. “If you keep making the spot treatment.”

She glared at Sirius.

“Fine. I know you won’t have time. What are you going to do on the weekends? It won’t take that long to clean this place to your standards, will it?”

“I plan to meet people,” Petunia said.

“How?”

“I’ve yet to figure that out.”

“You don’t like loud music, you don’t like dirty places, and you don’t like large groups of people.”

“How do you know if I don’t like large groups of people?”

“Masses of unwashed people, crammed into a dirty room? Yeah, I can totally see you hitting the clubs.”

“I can go to pubs!”

“Not around here!”

“I could. You don’t have to buy things to be in the pub. I could wait for someone to buy me a drink.”

Sirius scowled.

“What? You don’t think anyone would buy me one?”

Secretly, Petunia didn’t think anyone would buy her a drink. She wasn’t that sort of girl.

“I don’t want anyone to buy you one.”

“I am not yours,” she reminded him, more gently than she usually did.

“I know,” he grumped. “I could be yours.”

“You’re sixteen.”

“I know that.”

“You’re still in school.”

“I’ll be of age in November.”

“You’ll still be in school. I’ll be working full time. We exist in very different worlds.”

Sirius pouted and wandered off into a corner. Petunia went to the tiny sink and attempted to wash the plate. The sink was round and deep, but wasn’t big enough to fit the large plate. She tired her best, then set it on the drying area attached to the sink. There was no counter space, just the sink and a two burner hob. The smallest hob and oven she’d ever seen. Everything in the flat was smaller than what she was used to. It was like they were specially made for the tiny studio.

“You know I’m serious.”

Petunia refused to look at him or make a joke about him being serious when he was always Sirius. Deep down, she knew his flirting was serious, his affectionate names were because he liked her, his insistence she was attractive was because he found her so, and his jealousy right now about her going out and having someone buy her a drink was because he wanted to be doing those things. She’d known she was in trouble when he was fourteen. She’d blissfully ignored it, mostly, as she could not be part of his world. While she wouldn’t mind marrying a wizard, she could marry him. She wanted to be his friend, she liked being his friend. She liked holding him at arm’s length. She enjoyed the attention he gave her, but she didn’t want any more than that. Because she would never be part of his world, no matter if she allowed her feelings to blossom.

Just like Margot wasn’t part of a whole aspect of Mr Black’s life. He was married to another woman. (In the wizarding world, which laws didn’t actually carry over to the Muggle world evidently. Muggle and wizarding pairs usually got married twice in both worlds if they felt the need. Mr Black and Margot had wed in the Muggle before he'd wed Walburga Black. It made Petunia disgusted, yet she also understood, which made her angry.)

Petunia could never live like Margot. And she’d have to so Sirius could fulfill his roll in his twisted backward family.

She’d never share.

And Petunia was a Muggle.

She’d marry a Muggle. She’d become a housewife. She’d live in a good area, in a very clean house, and spend her days shopping and making sure she looked her best.

So, she couldn’t be his, even as a teenage tryst. Because for her it'd never be a tryst. And, for him as well likely.

“I know,” she whispered into the sink.

“Why can’t we be together?”

“I’ve told you.”

“Those are dumb reasons. I love you.”

Petunia closed her eyes. “You don’t mean that.”

“Of course I do!”

She took a deep breath. She could feel him behind her, moving quietly up behind her. She gripped the lip of the sink.

“I’ve loved you since you told me about glitter,” he said quietly. “I always knew there was something about you passed you were a Muggle. I couldn’t stop thinking about you on the whole train trip. You were why I spoke to Lily, why I am her friend at all really. That and she had no idea who I was, so she didn’t care I wasn’t in Slytherin.”

“Sirius,” Petunia started, but didn’t get to finish because Sirius was right behind her, pressed up behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Please, give us a try. I don’t want anyone else,” he whispered.

This was dangerous.

“You’ve got school. Long distance relationships never work,” she insisted. “And, like I’ve told you before: you are basically peerage. You’ll never be able to... we’ll never be able to be more than friends.”

Sirius sighed into her ear. She suppressed a shiver.

“I’m not going to stop loving you,” he promised.

He moved before she could say or do anything. By the time she turned around, the door to the flat slammed shut. Pressing her lips together, she locked up the flat, made sure the windows were locked in place so no one could raise them to get in but a weak breeze still made it’s way into the tiny flat. She swallowed and she got ready for bed. She lay down and stared at the ceiling. It was never fully dark in the flat, as the garden had little lights all over it that were always on for some reason.

“I do not love Sirius Black,” she announced to the ceiling.

“Of course you don’t,” the ceiling agreed.

“I’m going insane,” Petunia muttered, narrowing her eyes. She couldn’t see anywhere the ceiling would be talking. A throat cleared from the loo. Petunia sat up. She stared at her reflection, which suddenly moved.

“You’re not insane. You’re perfectly sane.”

Petunia blinked.

“It’s just a crush,” the mirror claimed. “He’ll get over it.”

“Of course,” Petunia agreed and laid back down. “Is this a wizarding flat?”

“Of course! I was just unsure if you would welcome to such things till you spoke to me tonight! We’ll have a great time. You’ll always look smashing!”

“Great,” Petunia said weakly.

“Glad we settled that,” the mirror announced. “I’ll let Orion know.”

“What?!” Petunia asked, sitting up. She ran into the loo, only to find herself in the mirror. Her reflection didn’t speak back to her. She closed the door to the loo. Tomorrow she’d find a towel or something to put over the mirror if it could actually speak to Mr Black.

&*&*&*&*&*&*

The next day Petunia waited for someone to come and speak to her, but not one arrived. She still put a sheet over the mirror. It was warm enough she didn’t need anything to cover her at night, so it wasn’t truely missed. She went to main house to ask if Sirius wanted to join her at looking at flats, but Reggie informed her he’d gone to see Remus for the day.

“Dad’s at work,” Reggie proclaimed, looking like he did something against the law.

“Okay. Do you want to come with me?”

“ME?” Reggie asked, perking up. “Really?”

“Yes. I wished not to go alone.”

“I’ll come, of course!”

The day went pleasantly. The flats were a let down, so she picked up another couple papers to search again. Reggie was the perfect chaperone for the day and insisted on paying for lunch. Petunia let him mostly because he was thrilled to have Muggle money. They arrived back at Mr Black’s around dinner. Petunia went up the main stairs to the front door with Reggie. Before she could thank him for joining her and excuse herself, the door flew open.

“Hello!” Mr Black greeted. “Miss Evans, please would you join us for dinner? Sirius owled and said he would be staying the night at Remus’s.”

“Please?” Reggie begged.

“Yes, I’d love to,” Petunia caved. She entered the main house and followed Reggie through to the kitchen, where tonight it seemed Mr Black was cooking and feeding them. The group chattered on about their days, Petunia said she was still looking and was hopeful she’d fine another couple of flats to look at before her time was up, and Reggie gushed about his trip into the Muggle world. Mr Black smiled. A lot. After dinner, Reggie hurried off to watch the newly discovered telly. Petunia insisted on clean up after the meal since Mr Black did all the cooking. They compromised by doing it together.

“Please take the flat downstairs.”

Petunia pressed her lips together. “It’s a wizarding flat, isn’t it?”

“No, not really. There’s a wizarding mirror only because Margot hated it and I didn’t want to sell it. It was the first thing I’d bought on my own after moving out of my father’s house. I’m not sure why I bought a mirror of all things, but I did. Did it say it was going to tell me something?”

“Yes.”

“It can’t. Mirrors that have talking reflections don’t work like that.”

“Good. It’s still creepy.”

“Sorry. It didn’t speak to the last bloke. Or he thought he was insane? It claims it only speaks to wizards, but I guess not if it was talking to you. I’ll give you cover for it. And get you a proper mirror.”

“It’s fine. I don’t need anything.”

“Will you take it?”

“I can’t afford it.”

“I can afford you to have it,” Mr Black pointed out. “And it’s small. Crappy. I’m not sure how you’d live there. Or anyone could live in that small of a space.” Mr Black shuddered. “But it’s yours for whatever you can afford.”

Petunia pressed her lips together.

“Your parents would be thrilled you were living somewhere safe.”

“I can’t afford food,” Petunia bit out, heat rising in her cheeks.

“Ah, yes…there’s a market that’s more affordable closer to the station. It’s a bit of a walk from here, but right on the way home after work. You’d have to shop daily. Different from what you’re used to, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Petunia admitted. Usually they went every other day at home. “Fine. Draw up a contract. It must be all done legally.”

“Of course, Miss Evans.”

Petunia nodded her agreement and went back to washing up in a proper sized sink.


	6. Year Six

Sirius didn’t speak to her the rest of the summer. Reggie was the one who brought her a lunch for her first day of work (she left the one she made in the refrigerator) and it was Reggie who was waiting on the front stairs when she arrived home from work with her dinner, bought from the market Mr Black had mentioned, which was still pricier than the market back home, but good for London prices evidently.

Reggie only left Mr Black’s a day before school was to begin, as his mother had gotten upset he hadn’t return in a timely fashion. (Evidently she hadn’t cared until it was time to parade him to school. He was a “proper Slytherin” so she decided she could do without him underfoot.) Mr Black finished his business in London around the same time and spirited himself back to France. While it felt weird being alone in the flat that night before she was to meet her family at the station to see Lily off, it still felt better than sharing a flat with a stranger and not having a clean loo and kitchen just to be able to move in. And the commute to work was amazing. She could walk if she had the time and the Tube ride wasn’t horrid. Well, wasn’t that horrid. It was terrible, but only during rush hour.

The morning she was to see her sister off, Petunia rose early, did her hair and makeup, dressed in a new dress she’d made herself the weekend before, and ate a little breakfast before heading out to Kings’ Cross. She arrived before her family, so she waited near the car park. She was greeted enthusiastically by Lily, who was jealous her parents got to go see the flat and she didn’t.

“I doubt all three of us will fit in it, I know four of us wouldn’t,” Petunia said as they headed for the barrier.

Lily wrinkled her nose.

“I’m sure we’d fit,” Mum assured as they walked through the barrier.

Petunia scanned the platform, but saw no Sirius. She did see Reggie, who gave her a small smile and a blink.

“Remus!” Lily shouted, running off.

Remus greeted Lily with a hug and nodded at Petunia before greeting her parents. Mrs Lupin bustled over and began to speak with her parents. Remus and Lily whispered together before Severus showed up and scowled. Lily smacked him and turned to say goodbye to her parents. Hugs were given out, Severus scowled some more, and Remus looked awkward. Petunia gave him a shrug and grin before giving him a hug.

“It’s fine. He’ll get over it,” she said.

“No he won’t,” Remus said, looking very grave.

He hurried off before Petunia could respond.

“What was that about?” Mum asked.

“No clue,” Petunia lied.

She never saw Sirius that day.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Work was time consuming. Living as an adult was extremely hard and ungratifying if Petunia was honest.Why did anyone want to grow up?

At least her only major expenses were commuting and food. Mr Black covered utilities and any maintenance the flat needed in the rent she paid. Not that she’d seen him since he’d left for France. Nor had she gotten any letter from Sirius, even though she wrote when she could. She’d gotten a few from Reggie, mostly talking about missing London and his freedom. He found classes hard and he was lonely since Sirius was so moody now. Even though she hadn’t heard from him, she sent him a small present for his birthday.

She never got a thank you.

She stopped trying after that.

&*&*&*&*&*&*

“Are you coming home for Christmas, love?” her mother asked.

“Of course I am. I’ve got the day off, and Boxing Day. I’m so looking forward to it.”

“Good! We’re staying here for the day. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.”

“Grandma is coming to stay, so you’ll have to share with Lily or take the couch.”

“Couch.”

“I figured,” Mum chuckled. “Sirius isn’t coming. His father invited him to France and he’s going.”

“Lovely.”

“What is going on with you two?”

“Nothing.”

“Petunia,” Mum warned.

“Honestly. It’s nothing. We’re growing up is all. We’ve got different interests these days.”

Mum sighed. “That boy loves you. What did you say to him?”

“Nothing!”

“Would you like Dad to pick you up?”

“No. I don’t want him to drive to London again. I’ll take the train.”

“All right. Take it the night before and sleep on the train so you’ll arrive at some point on Christmas.”

Petunia rolled her eyes. “Of course, Mum.”

*&*&*&*&*&*&

What was her life before she began working?

Did she ever have fun?

Didn’t she have friends once upon a time?

Had Mandy written from Los Angeles and she’d failed to notice?

Going through her mail pile, she realized no one had written to her except her Grandmother and Grandma Evans. Her own mother hadn’t even written to her lately. Sitting down on her sofa (Grandma Evan’s fancy stuff did fit in the tiny flat, making it even smaller feeling, but at least it was furnished and she had somewhere besides the tiny table chairs to sit), she realized she was lonely. She’d been in London for six months and had never gone out for drinks with friends or coworkers. She’d never been to the pub to see if anyone would buy her a drink. She didn’t go shopping or to the cinema. She worked, went to the market, came home, and ate dinner. Bed. Hit repeat. On weekends, she cleaned her flat. Then worked on making her wardrobe. Sirius was correct that she’d have time to make the spot treatment, only now that he wasn’t speaking to her, she never got orders.

She missed him, she realized.

She’d hurt him and now she missed him.

Was that his plan all along? Give her the silent treatment so she’d realize how much she longed for his stupid face? And he said he’d never stop loving her. What’d happened? Did he stop?

She hoped he did. It’d be best for him to stop.

She set the mail down (mostly adverts) and stared at the flat. She’d imagined holding dinner parties, having people over to see her fancy flat, but no one had entered it since her parents had visited after dropping Lily off at the station.

She collapsed onto the sofa and stared at her tiny table. It was of course grey and dark today. Just like her mood.

&*&*&*&*&*&

She felt out of her element. She wasn’t sure why her boss had asked her to accompany him to this drinks with clients thing except she knew everyone’s name and his wife was out of town. She’d only seen photos of most of these idiots, but knew the names. Her boss was terrible with names. Luckily she’d fed him what he needed and he’d dismissed her to enjoy herself for the evening. Having nowhere to go, she’d sat down at the overpriced bar and had a drink on his tab. She’d had no idea what to order, so she’d asked for a vodka.

She didn’t like vodka.

“Why hello there,” came a deep voice above her head. She slowly looked up and saw a great, big whale of a man looming over her. “Mind if I sit?”

“No,” Petunia said slowly. She studied him. He had no chin, but had a great bushy mustache that looked a little out of date with current fashions. His suit was cut for him and made him look less massive than he actually likely was.

“Vernon Dursley,” he introduced himself. “Working for upper management at Grunnings. I’ll be Director shortly.”

“Oh?” Petunia asked, wishing she wasn’t sitting there.

“Of course,” Vernon Dursley agreed with himself and began telling her about himself, his work, drills, and other boring things. He was boring and predictable. As soon as she finished her vodka, she concluded he was perfect.

&*&*&*&*&*&

They went on a series of very dull dates. He talked about how great he was, his predictable views on the world around him, and belittled anyone he found abnormal.

“That’s what I like about you,” he said, sounding rather jolly. “You’re perfectly normal.”

“Lovely,” Petunia said, trying hard to keep a straight face.

If he only knew.

*&*&*&*&*&

She kept dating him. He was like a bad drug that kept calling her back. She wasn’t that attracted to him, she hated to kiss him, but she kept going on these dates, kept kissing him goodnight. He kept asking her and not trying to get under her skirt.

Maybe he was gay?

She doubted that. That wasn’t normal. He was all about normal.

She didn’t tell him there was no such thing as normal.

As summer approached she figured she ought to take him home to meet her family. That’s what normal dating couples did, wasn’t it? She was somewhat hopeful he’d find out her family was less than normal and never ask her on another dull date she'd say yes to.

*&*&*&*&*&

The day she brought Vernon home, Lily decided to be perfectly normal. All the wizarding pictures were gone, the books were gone, the little things that had appeared since Lily was eleven had vanished. The house was perfectly normal, if a bit shabby.

Before they left, Lily informed Petunia she hated Vernon and hated Petunia for who she was around him.

“You’re not yourself. You’re this perfect little wife to him.”

“We’re not married.”

“You will be,” Lily sneered and stomped off.

On the ride back to her flat, she pondered if she’d really marry him.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

_You._

_I can’t believe you got a serious boyfriend. After what I told you. Keep Amanda. I don’t want her._

&*&*&*&*&*&

Petunia had an owl. Granted she had this owl since she was thirteen, as it was clear Amanda picked her over Sirius, but having him say it hurt.

It also pissed her off as he had not written or spoken to her in over a year. What? Did he hope she'd pine him so much she'd suddenly want him because she'd been missing his stupid face and voice?

She folded the note and tucked it away in a box she kept under the bed.

She didn’t go to the station to see Lily off for her final year at Hogwarts.


	7. Year Seven

Reggie started writing. He let Petunia know the trick Sirius had pulled near the end of sixth year against Potter that almost got him thrown out of school. Severus had saved Potter at the last moment. Reggie told her about his classes, Severus and Lily helping him with potions, and how moody Sirius was and how it was annoying.

He told her about the girls.

Sirius began going through girl after girl after girl.

I’m not sure what’s gotten into him. He used to never look at any girls, now he’s with a different one every time I see him.

Petunia sighed, but wrote back He’s a teenage boy. He’s simply getting to know what sort of girl he likes.

Reggie never brought up girls again. By the holidays, Lily was back to speaking to her. They enjoyed their Christmas holiday till Lily announced she was dating Potter.

“He’s really grown up after what happened last year. Sirius has done the exact opposite. He’s like a small child.”

Petunia frowned.

“I’m sure he’d be expelled if he wasn’t a favorite of Dumbledore. I’m sure he’s already thinking about including him in the resistance to Voldemort.”

“Who?” Mum asked.

“There’s this evil wizard terrorizing the wizarding world. Muggles too. Some of that horrible stuff happening is actually his terrorist group. Dumbledore’s said to be the only wizard Voldemort’s afraid of. Potter wants to fight. Sirius wants to fight anything, so it’ll be good if he fights Voldemort instead of his fellow classmates.”

“He gets into fights?” Mum asked.

“Yeah. More so now that I’m dating Potter.”

“I can’t believe you’re dating that bully,” Petunia muttered.

“He’s not one. He’s grown up. We’re Head Boy and Girl this year.”

“You are? You never told me.”

“You didn’t ask,” Lily sniffed. “How’s your boyfriend.”

“Boring.”

“Not spending the holidays together?”

“No,” Petunia flatly stated.

“Why are you still dating him?”

Petunia shrugged. “Nothing else to do really. No one else has shown interest.”

Lily gave her a dark look, but didn’t mention Sirius. Petunia acted as if Lily hadn’t given her a look at all. Mum rolled her eyes.

*&*&*&*&*&*&

They were sitting in his mother’s living room. The formal tea setting was out, ugly floral china was sitting there being ugly, and Vernon was on one knee in front of her opening a black box. She leaned forward to see what was in it, not really hearing what he was blathering about.

Vernon’s family was well off. He’d been made one of the youngest directors at his firm. He had money and gotten her a huge ring. She’d never seen a stone so large in real life.

“Will you marry me, Petunia Evans?”

She looked up at him, into his watery eyes and said, “Of course!”

She stuck her hand out, and he put the ring on her. The ring was a bit big, as she found out it was a family ring, not something Vernon had picked.

Still. It was a nice diamond. The metal connected to it she could do without, but details.

“Our women have meat on their bones,” his mother grumbled. “Eat more.”

“I shall,” Petunia lied.

She ate enough.

“I will plan the wedding. Give me the list of your family members. No friends.”

“Petunia doesn’t have friends like that mother,” Vernon insisted. “She has the right kind of friends. She may invite them.”

The pair began to talk as if she wasn’t present. Petunia told herself she didn’t care. She was going to be rich. She’d have a detached house she could spin around and not hit the furniture. She’d be able to waste the days away shopping and not worry about how much she spent.

She had a huge diamond on her finger.

She could put up with disgusting kisses. And once a month sex. Vernon actually thought the act should only be done in order to have children, so she’d only have to have sex once a month he claimed.

He was truly boring.

*&*&*&*&*&

_Dearest Insane Sister,_

_What the hell? You don’t even love the guy, why are you going to marry him? He is disgusting. Didn’t you notice he looks like a whale? And he has no neck. And no, Remus, I’m not being shallow. He’s narrow minded and boring. Yes, Remus, I’m sure he’s narrow minded. He’s a horrid._

_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND!_

_Hello, Petunia. Congratulations on your engagement. I’m sure you’ll make a lovely bride. Lily has gotten so angry she’s stomped off to turn James’s hair green. So I’ll close the letter for her and send Amanda on her way._

_Much love,_

_Remus and Lily_

Petunia chuckled. She was doing this so she’d have a stable life. She didn’t enjoy working and living alone. She wanted to have a boring, predictable life. If she played her cards right, she’d pop out a boy on the first go of it and never have to sleep with Vernon again. He only wanted a boy child. Whom he wanted to name Dudley.

She cast the letter aside and looked at her ring again.

Yes. She was going to do this thing.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

It was the Easter Hols, but Petunia had been unable to get off work to visit home, so she was sitting alone in her flat. She could have gone to meet Lily, but Reggie had told her Lily was bringing Potter home, so Petunia wasn't going to the platform and secretly glad she couldn't get home. She contemplated going to the market, but she had heaps on food stashed all over the flat, as Mrs. Dursley kept sending her foot to fatten her up so she’d fit into the gown of her choosing. The gown happened to be her own, which currently could fit maybe three Petunia’s in it. Granted it’d look like a mini-dress on Petunia, but that didn’t seem to occur to Mrs. Durlsey.

She was going to buy her own wedding gown. Or make it. If she wanted to make it, she should likely get started. Or even buy it. No, she’d make it herself. She’d gotten excellent at copying designs out of magazines. It’d take more than two weekends, likely, which would work wonderfully. Petunia stood up to head off to find fabric somewhere when there was a knock at her door.

Only one person knocked and he always told her far ahead when he’d be arriving. He was not due till tomorrow for their weekly brunch with his mother.

She peeked through the peephole and saw Sirius.

She gasped. She turned around and leaned against the door. She’d forgotten how good looking he was. He’d lost whatever length he’d had in hair and wore it shortly cropped. It should have looked terrible, but it didn’t. Because he was Sirius. It made his cheekbones pop. Or it could be he'd lost his baby fat. And grew taller. She couldn't tell through the peephole.

“I know you’re in there,” he called out. “I think it’s time I get over myself.”

Petunia turned around and opened the door.

“I’m sorry. I’m a right arse,” he sighed.

He looked miserable. He looked good, but miserable.

“I can’t force you to like me like I like you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. I haven’t spoken to you in over a year! Other than that angry note I wrote when I gave you Amanda. Do you know she bites me every, single time she delivers a letter to Lily or Reggie?”

“No, I did not know.”

“Um, congratulations,” Sirius mumbled, staring at her left hand. “Nice ring.”

“Thank you,” she said graciously, though it wasn't nice passed the size of the diamond. After Mrs. Dursley kicked the bucket, she was getting it refitted so it didn't look like costume jewelry.

“You don’t seem excited.”

“I am.”

Sirius narrowed his eyes.

“It’s great. I’m not even planning any of it. All I have to do is show up. I was just going to the fabric store.”

“All the good ones are closed right now. It's tea time,” Sirius faintly said. “You told me that last year.”

“Ah, yes. Silly me.”

Drat.

“You’re going to make your dress?”

“Yes. Mrs Dursley wishes me to wear hers, but we are not the same size.”

“Oh?”

“She’s rather short.”

“You’re not.”

“No.”

“Ah.”

“Yes.”

Silence.

“So, uh, wanna see a film?”

“Yes, please.”

Petunia grabbed her purse and keys. Yes, he hadn’t spoken to her in over a year, but she was so bored she didn’t care. Plus he was an old friend, the kind you could pick back up with and ignore a stupid fight. It wasn't even a fight on her side. He'd gone radio silent and she was usually too busy to care.

He was still an idiot. And she was going to beat him over the head once she got her hands on a newspaper for the stupid stunt he’d pulled by trying to feed Potter to Remus.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

“Why do you need a newspaper?” Sirius asked when they stopped at a newsstand outside the cinema. “It’s the evening.”

Petunia paid for the newspaper, the one published that morning not the evening edition, and promtly turned and beat Sirius over the head. The man manning the newsstand snickered as Sirius tried to fight her off without really actually trying.

“You tried to feed Potter to Remus!”

The man barked out a laugh. “You deserved that, mate. Don’t feed named things to other named things.”

“Exactly,” Petunia agreed and whacked Sirius upside the head once more.

“I wasn’t thinking passed I hated Potter’s face,” Sirius explained, leaping out of the way of Petunia’s next whack. “He’s horrid! We both agree!”

“He’s dating my sister!”

“I know. How’d that happen?”

Petunia lowered the paper. “No clue. When did it happen?”

Sirius shrugged. “One day she was complaining about how much of a pounce he was and how did he ever get chosen as Head Boy, then the next I walked into the common room and they were snogging.”

Petunia made a face.

“Film starts in fifteen. Let’s head on over,” Sirius said, offering his arm to her. She glared at him, but took it.

Vernon never escorted her anywhere. He loathed physical contact. It wasn’t normal to let others see the affection he had for her. Since they were never alone, he never showed affection passed smiling at her and telling her she looked presentable.

Presentable. That was the word he always used to show he liked how she looked. He never said she was beautiful, pretty, cute, or nice looking. Presentable.

“Am I presentable?”

“What?” Sirius asked, pausing to look both ways before leading them across the street. “Did you just ask me if you were presentable? You’re always presentable if you mean you’re dressed and not in need of a bath.”

“Thanks.”

“Who tells you that you’re presentable?”

“Vernon.”

“As opposed to what? Does he think you run around in your knickers outdoors? I’m sure you’re never just in your knickers,” Sirius assured her.

Petunia glared at Sirius for daring to speak all those words in public. He smirked at her.

“So, yes, you’re always presentable. Even when you’re asleep,” Sirius said, then dropped her arm to buy the tickets. The teenage girl selling the tickets gave Sirius a confused look and Petunia a nasty look. Petunia gave her one right back. The girl made cow eyes at Sirius, who failed to notice. Petunia frowned as he finished the transaction as he wasn’t even flirting with the girl.

“Are you broken?” Petunia asked as they walked inside the cinema.

“Huh? No. Why would you think that?”

“You didn't bat your eyelashes at the ticket seller. You always flirt with…well, everyone. Please tell me you still flirt with Remus. He’d be heart broken if you stopped.”

“I flirt with Remus?”

“Yes. You also use him as pillow.”

“I still do that. He’s my best friend!”

“Good.”

“I don’t flirt with everyone.”

“You did.”

“Well, then I grew up. I hope this is a good film. I’ve never heard of it.”

“Me either. Fashion magazines don’t usually talk much about movies unless they’ve got good fashion in them.”

“Wouldn’t know. Only girl rag I see is Witch Weekly and it doesn’t talk about films. Stupid, really. Films are awesome!”

They entered the theater, found seats together, and watched an god awful American film. Sirius complained he wanted his money back.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

They spent the night talking. She did a few sketches of what she wanted her wedding dress to look like. Sirius kept telling her it was perfect and she’d redo it. She began drafting a pattern around midnight on the tiny kitchen table and by two in the morning she was knackered. She was about to tell Sirius it was time to part only to find Sirius passed out on the sofa. He was much too tall to lay on it so he was half sprawled on it, with his legs on the floor. His neck was at an odd angle, his mouth hanging open with a small bit of drool hanging out down.

He was too adorable for words.

Petunia closed her eyes.

She was engaged. She was going to have a stable life. It would be a boring life.

She couldn’t get involved in the coming wizarding war. She couldn’t get involved with Sirius because he was likely to have an arranged marriage to someone his mother chose and she could not be kept woman.

It was vastly inappropriate to have Sirius sleep on her couch while she lived alone, but she was too tried to care. She’d wake him early and have him go home— which would be upstairs, come to think about it.

With that thought, she fell into her own bed.

&*&*&*&*&*&

An alarm was ringing somewhere.

“Stoooooooppppppp,” groaned a clearly male voice.

Petunia shot up and covered her chest, only to find she’d fallen asleep in her clothing, undergarments and makeup still firmly in place. She hadn’t even covered herself with her duvet.

“My beautiful, loving, darling girl, please turn that thing off,” went on the male voice.

“I’m not beautiful,” Petunia grumbled, wondering why her alarm was set. Wasn’t it Sunday?

Oh.

SUNDAY.

“SIRIUS IT’S SUNDAY!”

The alarm was going off to tell Petunia to get up to get ready for brunch with Vernon and Mrs. Dursley. Why of all the Sundays to do brunch had they chosen this one?

“I have to get ready to go to Vernon’s mother’s for brunch!” Petunia screeched.

“Huh?”

Petunia flew out of bed and into the lav. She looked terrible. She quickly showered and set her hair, usually she did these actives the night before. She glanced at the clock she’d installed in the loo and screamed. She only had twenty minutes till Vernon would be here.

“SIRIUS!”

“What?”

“I’VE ONLY GOT TWENTY MINUTES TO GET READY?”

“Oh. No.”

Petunia hurled herself out of the loo, not even bothering to be embarrassed by the ratty robe she was wearing.

“I can’t do my hair in twenty minutes?!”

“Sick! You’re ill!”

“Oh! Yes!”

“Take the rollers out. I’ll work on the rest.”

Petunia ran into the loo and took the rollers out of her wet hair and then messed it up some. She already looked terrible from her late night and sleeping in makeup, so that was working for her. She’d have to put her pajamas— no. Couldn’t answer the door in those. She’s have to get dressed, but not look presentable.

She came out of the loo and came to a dead stop. The flat was in disarray. 

“He knows you don’t have a telephone, right?”

“Yes.”

Sirius eyed her for a moment, biting his bottoms lip. “Okay, you’ve got the bloodshot eyes already, let’s make you pinker.” Sirius waved his wand in her face. “Good. You look ill. Let’s dry the hair.” Another flick of the wand. “Ah, lovely. The spell gave you a bird’s nest on its own!”

“Where are you going to be? He’ll be here any minute and I need to dress.”

“What’s wrong with just wearing the robe?”

Petunia pulled it tighter around her, suddenly aware she had no undergarments on and there was a male right in front of her.

“It wouldn’t be presentable. And I’m always presentable, as you pointed out last night.”

“Oh. Yeah. Uh, I’ll go lock myself in the loo.”

Sirius ran into the loo as Petunia launched herself at the clothes rack. She’d never worn trousers in front of Vernon, always a skirt suit. She dug around the bin she kept her trousers in and found some jeans.

Perfect.

She dragged them on after putting on her foundation garments, then pulled on a jumper, which she realized was Sirius’ that he’d tossed off from the night before. She was about to find her own when there was a knock on the door.

Taking a deep breath, Petunia opened the door. She didn’t even bother to attempt to look ill. She knew simply her unkept hair and clothing would do the trick.

“Are you ill?” Vernon asked.

Petunia nodded.

“I’ll go without you. See you next Sunday,” Vernon said, all whilst backing away from her till he hit the low garden wall that separated the front of her flat from the garden.

She slammed the door without bothering to say anything.

She waited until she heard his car start before going to the loo and knocking.

“You alive?”

“Why, yes. I am. Are you?”

“Yes,” Petunia said tiredly. “He’s gone.”

Sirius opened the door, dressed in his jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was standing on end, since he’d evidently stuck his head under the tap at some point.

“I’ll—”

Sirius stopped talking and stared at her.

“Oh, I accidentally picked up your jumper,” she said, going to take it off till she realized she hadn’t put on a shirt under it. As it hung off her shoulder, her bra strap was showing. Her face heat up as she tried to adjust it so the strap was covered.

“I’ll just head to Dad’s and shower and change. You, you look great. Oh! I’ll fix your hair, since I ruined it.”

Before Petunia could protest, he flicked his wand and Petunia felt her hair straighten out and flowed down her back.

“Huh. Didn’t know it’d gotten so long.”

“Can’t afford to get it cut. Nor do I have the time.”

“I like it.”

“Of course you do,” she muttered, feeling like she was on display.

“I’m gonna go. Uh, why don’t you come up for some food? Dad and Margot are here. You can meet Margot!”

“Oh, well, uh…”

“You’re presentable,” Sirius said with a smirk.

“Do you want your jumper?” Petunia called after Sirius.

“Nope!”

He slammed the flat door behind her. Petunia sunk onto the bed and buried her face in her hands.

“You look smashing,” the mirror said. “I’d keep wearing his clothes if I were you.”

Petunia threw a yarn ball at the mirror.

&*&*&*&*&*&

Petunia had never met Margot in the year she’d lived in the basement flat. Well, one of them. She’d discovered the reason the flat she lived in was so small while the house so large was because the front garden flat was huge, housed a family of four somehow, and used a door off the street, as opposed to her door off the garden.

But, Petunia steered clear of the front of the house, mostly using the alleyway to come and go. Since it was a neighborhood filled with well to do families, the alleyway was lit, lined with expensive cars, and patrolled by police. Petunia felt like it might be the safest spot in the entire city. Her parents sure thought so.

Now, standing at the front stairs, she remembered the last time she’d climbed them. Reggie had been dancing at the top, wanting to hear all about her day at work. Now, Sirius was bouncing down to escort her into the house for some reason.

“Nice jumper. Lily has a similar one.”

“Of course. Grandmother knitted them,” Petunia explained. “It’s rather cozy.”

“Looks it. May I?” Sirius asked, extending his arm to her.

“Fine.”

She linked arms with him and climbed the stairs. Inside, the house looked the same, only thing changed from the last time was the leather jacket haphazardly tossed on the back of the sofa in the front lounge.

“We’re here!”

She heard an elephant pounding down the stairs to find Reggie half running and half falling down the stairs. His long hair was loose from its’ usual tie and he didn’t seem to know what to do with the long limbs he’s sprouted since the last time Petunia had seen him.

“Hello, Petunia,” he breathlessly greeting, bowing a little and grinning. “How are you?”

“I’m wonderful, Reggie.”

“He goes by Reg now,” Sirius whispered.

“Reggie’s fine,” Reggie assured, looking embarrassed.

“If you want to be called Reg, I’ll try to remember,” Petunia offered, though she knew she’d have trouble. He’d always been Reggie since she’d met him. Since he’d written and signed his first letter to her Reggie thanking her for the airplane book she’d sent along to Sirius.

“Boys?”

A woman appeared from the back of the house.

She was not what Petunia had expected. While Petunia had assumed the woman was tall, beautiful, and all around a bombshell, the woman in front of her was not. She was short with a round face that looked as if she spent a lot of time laughing. Her hair was a glorious shade of chestnut and her skin was blemish free, seemingly wrinkle free even though the woman had to be well into her forties by now. Her eyes were a warm brown, that danced with joy.

While she wasn’t someone anyone would look at twice, she was beautiful in her own way.

“Margot!” Sirius sung out. “I’ve brought my good friend, the beautiful, wonderful flower of my heart….Petunia!”

Reggie looked relieved Sirius was behaving normally.

“Oh, that’s lovely. Oh, love, you are so thin. Are you eating?”

Petunia tried not to scowl. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Call me Margot. Everyone does,” the woman smiled. “Come, let’s get you some sugar and spice.”

“And everything nice,” Sirius finished, allowing Margot to pull Petunia away from him.

The meal they ate was a brunch, but much better than any brunch Petunia had had at Mrs. Dursley's. For one, it wasn’t very heavy, didn’t require her to fill her plate, nor did it bore her to death by talking about the same topics that had been discussed every other time.

She enjoyed herself with the odd family. It was clear Reggie adored Margot and Sirius thought she was great as well. It was also wonderful to watch two people deeply in love, who’d been in love since they were teens— even if Mr Black was technically married to two woman and a bigamous.

Divorce did not exist in the wizarding world. Nor did annulments. Once married, one was married till one died. (Sirius said that was why there was so much murder among pure bloods. It was the only way to get rid of an unwanted spouse to get a new one. Luckily, Walburga Black had never wanted another one and Mr Black did not feel the need to kill his unwanted wife.)

“How is applying to Auror Training going, Sirius?” Margot asked over cofffee after the meal. “I’m not sure if it is like applying to uni or not.”

“Having never applied to uni, I wouldn’t know,” Sirius smirked. “I’ve filed all my paperwork. I won’t know if they’ll take me till after I get my NEWT results.”

“NEWT?”

“Big test that employers look at. Shows what they've learned at school and such. Like A-Levels.”

“Yes. I’m sure you’ve explained this before,” Margot said, shaking her head.

“Uh, not sure. But, I’ll likely ace my NEWTS and they’ll be falling over their feet to get me to join the Corps.”

Reggie snickered and Petunia faintly smiled.

“That’s the spirit,” Mr Black said dryly. He turned to Petunia. “How are you doing, dear? I haven’t heard or seen you in far too long.”

“I’m fine. Going to work,” Petunia said, feeling all eyes are her. She faintly smiled and sipped her coffee.

She usually hated coffee, but this cofffee tasted brilliant.

“She’s getting married this summer,” Reggie announced.

“You are?” Mr Black asked.

“Let me see that ring!” Margot exclaimed, jumping to her feet and hurrying over to where Petunia was seated. Petunia dutifully held out her hand, trying not to feel embarrassed. “Oh, it’s so lovely. Antquie, correct?”

“Yes. Edwardian, I think,” Petunia volunteered.

“What’s he liked?” Margot asked, studying the ring closer.

“He’s—”

Boring. Racist. Small minded. Self centered. Ate too much. Had no manners whilst eating. Boring.

“—wonderful.”

“I’m sure he is,” Margot gushed. “When’s the wedding? June? Where is it? Church? Park? Some sort of hall? Oh! Did you pick out a dress yet?”

“She’s making her dress,” Sirius loudly said. Margot turned to Sirius. “She makes most of her work clothes, right?”

“Yes,” Petunia said, wondering how he knew that.

“Oh, that’s lovely. I made my own dress, as well. I still have it. Bit dated, but still…would you like to see it?”

“Oh, yes,” Petunia said, though she really didn’t. She followed Margot up the stairs and down a hall to a room that was…just a closet.

“The boys have rooms on the second floor. First floor is all ours,” Margot explained, going to the back corner of the wardrobe room. “Here it is. I haven’t looked at this in years.”

She took out a box and opened it up.

The fabric had aged, so it was no longer white, but an ivory shade. Petunia didn’t dare touch it. Margot pulled it out and held it up to her. She’d been tiny in her youth.

“I modeled it after Princess Elizabeth’s— now Queen Elizabeth’s— dress. Only simpler, as I didn’t have the time to embroider it or afford the fabric. But it’s the same shape. It was a hot selling pattern.”

“I draft my own patterns after images I see in magazines and like.”

“Oh! Wow! Did you go to school for that?”

“No,” Petunia said, studying the gown. She actually liked it quite a bit. It was a simple shape and very modest. It had sleeves, which Petunia liked. She’d also liked Grace Kelly’s gown as well, but didn’t care for the high neck. It’d just make her neck look longer.

“Must be a lucky skill to have,” Margot commented, laying the dress out on top of the flattop wardrobe that sat in the center of the room. “It’d saved me some money when I still made my own clothes.”

Petunia glanced at the woman and smiled.

“I was thinking of doing something similar to this, with the narrow sleeves into instead of the fashionable sleeves.”

“You mean the billowy sleeves that are then tight on the wrist? I hate those.”

“I do as well. I don’t want to look dated.”

“Ah, that’s the issue with wedding gowns. At some point you do look dated.”

“True,” Petunia agreed. “I also don’t want the high lace neck that’s so popular. It’d make my neck look longer.”

“But, most girls want the swan neck,” Margot pointed out. “I know you make your own patterns, but have you looked through the Vogue Cataloge?”

“Yes. I’ve found several I like. This one I like best,” Petunia admitted, pulling the crumbled picture she’d drawn the night before out. She wasn’t sure why she’d brought it. “I started drafting it last night.”

“Oh, Petunia,” Margot breathed, taking the rumbled paper. “You’re going to look stunning.”

“I’m now not sure if I ought to go with it,” Petunia admitted. “It’s little daring for the traditional family I’m marrying into.”

Margot nodded. “Still…maybe you can make it as a evening gown for company dinners. If your husband has those sort of things.”

“He’s a director, so he’ll likely have those type of events. You make a good point.”

“Did Sirius see this?”

“Of course. He helped me with it last night.”

“Ah,” Margot said, staring at the drawing and smiling sadly. “Of course he did. You two are now getting along?”

“I guess. He came down to see me last night. First time we’ve spoken since the summer I moved in here.”

“Hmmm.” 

“This dress is very lovely,” Petunia said, staring at it once again. “I always felt I ought to have been born in the forties so I could be alive in the early fifties. I love fifties fashion.”

“I can tell,” Margot admitted. “I’ll put this back later. Let’s head down and see what the boys are up to.”

Petunia nodded, allowing Margot to guide her out.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

The week flew by and soon it was time for Sirius and Reggie to go back to school. The final Saturday night they were both in town, the trio met up with Lily and Potter (who’d taken a room at the Leaky Cauldron) to see another film. Potter brought along his rat looking friend and Sirius pouted that if he’d know he could bring his best mate, he would have. Potter looked mildly embarrassed the rat boy was tagging along on his date with Lily. Then again, he likely thought Reggie was doing the same— though he wasn’t.

“Are you going to come to the platform tomorrow? Mum and Dad are besides themselves I don’t want them to drive down just to see me off.”

“They weren’t about you’re staying with your boyfriend in a hotel?”

“It’s more of an inn.”

“Still.”

“They were a bit upset.”

Petunia translated they’d likely shouted down the house between the three of them. Or at least Mum and Lily had. They were the ones with the temper, though she and her dad could shout when needed. They simply had a longer fuse.

“I’ll come a long with Sirius. Reggie is going home tonight so his mother can parade him around the platform.”

“I feel so sorry for him sometimes,” Lily whispered as the lights went down and the film began.

Later, the group went to a pub, so Potter and Rat Boy could enjoy the Muggle world. Petunia likely looked as if she were in prison throughout the evening, as Potter and Rat Boy got rowdy and were an embarrassment. Lily as well, once she was drunk. Reggie looked abashed. Potter continuously gave Sirius a hard time for drinking lemonade, along with Reggie. Petunia spent the night nursing her vodka and tonic. (Tonic made it more bearable.)

“Potter, you’re going to be sorry tomorrow when you wake up,” Sirius muttered, trying to keep Lily from hitting on the guy at the table next to them. She seemed to like how the guy looked. She kept giggling at him and he kept giving her a slimy smiles.

“No, mate. No way! This is the life, mate. Such a life. Look at how sexy Lily is,” Potter gushed, staring openingly at his girlfriend who was making moon eyes another bloke.

“Gross. I’m her sister.”

“Nah. You’re a horse.”

Sirius stood up so fast the drinks on the table sloshed all over. He’d also stopped restraining Lily who fell out of her seat to the floor. Rat Boy laughed, failing to notice how angry Sirius was.

“Why do you keep dating horse girl? I mean, you were pulling some good looking broads. Chicks? Girls? Peter!”

“Don't—“ Petunia hissed, reaching to yank Sirius back down.

“As the one most boring person here, can we go home?” Reggie asked loudly. “We’ve got an early morning tomorrow and a long day riding a boring train. I love boring things.”

This statement distracted everyone except Sirius who looked as if he was going to murder Potter.

Petunia stood. “I’m taking Lily with me. She’s much too drunk to go home with you two.”

“Hey. She’s mine.”

Potter weakly tried to seize Lily, who threw up on the floor.

“She’s all yours.”

Potter and Rat Boy fled the pub. Reggie did as well, as he didn’t deal with sick too well. Sirius announced he’d clean it up and went to find the barkeep to get supplies. Petunia waited for him while Lily fell asleep at the table. Sirius returned with a mop and water bucket and made a bigger mess of things. Petunia was itching to help him, but from his stormy face she knew she shouldn’t. A barkeep showed up after Sirius had been at it twenty minutes and shooed them off. Sirius and Petunia worked to get the sleeping Lily out of the pub. As soon as they were out, Sirius hailed a cab. They road home in silence. Upon arriving at the house, Petunia paid the driver an exorbitant rate and hurried after Sirius, who was carrying Lily toward her flat.

Petunia wanted to say something, but was unsure what to say besides the fact it was Potter and he’d been completely pissed.

“Sirius,” Petunia whispered as they reached the front door.

“I’m sorry,” Sirius said. “I hate him. So much.”

“I know, love. I know,” Petunia assured as she unlocked the flat.

Sirius carried Lily in and the pair got her comfortable on the double bed.

“Where are you going to sleep?” Sirius asked, as Lily took over the entire bed.

“I’ll sleep on the couch,” Petunia sighed.

“Take my room. I’ll sleep on the couch and be here if she needs me.”

“You’re the one who has to be up and operational tomorrow.”

“You’re also coming to the station.”

“I can come home and sleep.”

“And I’ll have a hungover Lily, her horrid boyfriend, and Remus. Lily and Potter have Head things to do and Remus will likely sleep or read a dusty book. So, I can nap.”

“I’m not sleeping in your bed.”

Sirius sighed.

“And she’s my sister. I’ll deal with her.”

“You’ve got hangover food here?”

“I’ve no idea what hangover food is,” Petunia admitted.

Sirius slapped his hand over his face. “Fine. I’ll bring down some fried eggs and bacon and bread.”

“Fried foods don’t sound like a good idea,” Petunia pointed out.

“Trust me. Been there, done that. I know what she’ll like.”

“You’ve gotten my baby sister drunk?”

“No. She did that on her own. I just dealt with the fallout. Also, I might have been rather hungover throughout sixth year.”

Petunia threw her arms into the air.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Night.”

Sirius gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before letting himself out. Petunia stood frozen in the middle of the flat. Slowly, she pressed her hand to her cheek where his lips had just been. Her cheeks were flaming, her heart was beating out of control, and she felt…floaty.

Shaking her head, she went into the lav to clean up and get ready for bed.

&*&*&*&*&*&

Lily was a pain in the morning. First she wouldn’t wake. Then she threw up again and proceeded to inform Petunia she was dying. Petunia wasn’t sure what to do passed giving aspirin and water.

Sirius knocked thankfully before Petunia murdered Lily.

“SIRIUS! I love you,” Lily proclaimed, throwing herself down at the table and chowing away at the greasy food.

“Nope. You don’t. If you did, you would have punched Potter last night,” Sirius grumbled.

“What?” Lily asked after she swallowed. “What did the wanker do?”

Green eyes narrowed, slowly going to look at Petunia.

“What do you think he did?” Sirius grumbled, snatching bits of food of Lily’s plate. It spoke of how long the two had been friends as Lily did not stab Sirius with her fork.

“Tuny—”

“Please don’t call me that,” Petunia grumbled.

“—what did he say to you?”

“Nothing. He was speaking to Sirius. He didn’t say anything to me the entire night.”

Lily sat up straighter. She wiped her mouth. “Well, sounds like someone needs a lesson.”

“Lily!” Petunia shouted.

“What? He can’t insult you! I thought he learned!”

“Once a bully always a bully,” Sirius muttered, shoving a bit of bacon in his mouth. “Bette Davis, are you going to eat anything before we’re off? You’re already dressed and all proper. Eat something.”

Sirius extended a piece of toast.

“I shall. Let me start tea,” Petunia said, going over to the stove to start the kettle.

“He’s no longer a bully,” Lily insisted. “He was drunk.”

“You kept flirting with some stranger at the next table.”

“See? I wouldn’t do that normally. Just like James wouldn’t normally be so mean,” Lily concluded. Sirius didn’t appear as if he believed her. “So, you going to tell me what he said.”

“No.”

“Fine. I’m hexing him anyways,” Lily answered as the kettle boiled.

Petunia poured out tea for the three of them, ate the toast Lily did not seem to want, then sipped her tea.

A knock on the door shocked them all.

“Oh shit,” Petunia muttered. Sirius made a face. Lily looked bemused.

Petunia got up and answered the door. Vernon frowned once seeing her in a simply day dress, nothing like the proper skirt suits she wore to brunch.

“You’re not presentable,” he rumbled, eyeing her outfit.

The day dress was much too trendy for Vernon. She’d actually bought this dress and not made it. She had the perfect figure for wrap dresses. The dress was something the Queen wouldn’t wear, so it wasn’t proper.

“She’s quite presentable,” Sirius proclaimed from the table. “I think she looks lovely in it.”

“Yeah,” Lily agreed. “I ought to get dress, shouldn’t I?”

“Yeah, mate,” Sirius agreed. “We gotta be at the station by noon. We were taking Petunia, but maybe she's not coming.”

“I forgot about brunch,” Petunia admitted. “I was going to go to the station to see Lily and Sirius off.”

Vernon pushed his way into the flat (his first time inside) and his beady, watery eyes found Sirius, the picture of male perfection, at her table. He tensed up.

“Pet, what is that man doing in your flat?”

“He lives in the house above and he’s Lily’s friend. They go to school together. He came down for breakfast,” Petunia explained.

“I don’t like this at all. You’re moving.”

“What? No! I like my flat!”

“I don’t like you having men over.”

“He’s my friend!”

Vernon looked as if she was speaking Russian.

“You shall not have male friends,” he ordered. “No wife of mine will socialize with men unless they are married, and only when their wives are present.”

Sirius stood up, but Petunia moved to stand in his way.

“You’re not to tell me who I can be friends with,” Petunia said, her voice low and dangerous. “And we are not married yet.”

“This is not proper in the least. He also looks like a homeless man. One of those hippies,” Vernon hissed, his face beginning to turn purple.

“Now see here—” Sirius started, but Petunia elbowed him as he came up behind her.

“We are over.”

She took off the ring and held it out to him. The two males were silent. Vernon looked as if he couldn’t believe what she was doing

“We are not! Everything is place! Money has been paid to the hotel for our reception. We’ve got money down for food, flowers, and the wedding party has already paid for their dresses.”

“They are ugly! I’m burning mine!” Lily shouted from the loo.

Vernon now turned purple.

“I think you should take your ring and go,” Sirius said, sounding every inch the posh man he really was. “I’m sure I’ll be able to settle any debts you’ve occurred.”

Vernon further purpled and began to bellow. Petunia didn’t listen as she backed into Sirius, who put a comforting hand on her shoulder and calmly met Vernon’s complains. Finally, Vernon snatched the ring out of Petunia’s hand, shouting she’d hear from his lawyers.

She didn’t realize she was shaking until Sirius turned her around and hugged her. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her close. She resisted for a second before she gave in to the comfort.

She hated that man. Hated him. Why was she going to marry him in the first place? Was she insane?

“I’ll deal with the lawyers, if he even sends any,” Sirius said.

“You’re…you don’t have to do anything. This is my mess.”

“It’s our mess,” LIly proclaimed, coming out of the loo dressed. “Start making spot treatments. Anyone who’d gotten them before was heart broken when they heard you were out of business. Oh, I’ve come up with a business plan. Remus helped. We’ve been waiting to pitch it to you when you became a bored housewife, but now is good.”

“I wanted to be a bored housewife. I hate working. Oh. No. Work. I’ll have to tell my boss I’m here to stay.”

“I thought you liked your job?” Sirius asked.

“It’s alright, but…I’m lonely.”

“Oh, Tuny,” Lily said, wrapping her sister up in a hug, while Sirius was still hugging her. “We’ll graduate and all move to London. None of us can afford to live near you except Sirius, but we’ll be in the city. We can meet up for drinks and go to the films, get together for other things. Like…I don’t know. What do people do around here?”

“I’ve no idea,” Petunia muttered into Sirius’ chest. He was finally taller than her. So much taller than her. Lily had inherited her mother’s height. She was short.

“We’ve got to get going now,” Sirius said, kissing Petunia’s head. He let his arms drop and took a step back. Lily did the same. “We can side-along you or take a cab.”

“Oh, please let us get a cab. We’ll make it in time.”

Sirius nodded. “Let me get my things. Uh…I think your things are with Potter. Can you trust him to bring your stuff?”

Lily slugged Sirius. “Of course I can. He’s my boyfriend!”

Sirius refrained from saying anything.

The girls met Sirius out front and shortly there after a cab pulled up in front of the house. The group piled in. Sirius and Lily discussed school topics the entire way there. Upon reaching the station, the pair got out. Sirius hoisted his trunk up onto his shoulder, whispering to Petunia, “It’s got a feather weight charm on it, but it makes me look so manly.”

Petunia snorted.

Sirius grabbed her and dragged her through the barrier. The Lupins greeted them and shortly the three seventh years were on the train and it was leaving. The Lupins escorted Petunia to the main train station and bade her farewell, after telling her it was great to see her again. She rejected their kind offer of a lift to her flat and started towards the Tube station near by. She had a quiet ride home. She walked down the street this time and not the alley to get home. She smiled at the mother who was leaving the front garden flat and went around back and let herself in. She stared at her tiny flat, in disarray from Lily’s stay. While it made her a bit angry Lily was such a slob that less than twelve hours at the flat had left it in a mess, she smiled. For the first time in a year or so she felt happy.

&*&*&*&*&*&

_Dear Bette Davis,_

_Potter brought Lily’s belongings and claimed to remember nothing of what he said the night before. I don’t believe him, but Lily did. She’s so…in love. She has to be in love with the bastard to put up with him._

_Remus is thrilled I’m writing this letter. I think he’s going to start crying tears of joy shortly._

_He just smacked me. So I guess no tears of joy._

_How are you doing? Things kind of happened quickly, but you seemed so much happier and lighter after he was gone. Lily said you looked happy for the first time in a year._

_I hope you made it home. Did you? I assume you did as Father didn’t say otherwise. He’s taken to mailing his letters the muggle way to an Owl Post Office, who then sends them so he can stay in London. Evidently Margot’s mother has taken a turn for the worse and whenever she see Dad she calls him the devil. Now, if she called Mother that, I’d believe her._

_Ugh. I’ve got so much work to do here. NEWTS are really nasty. So much studying. So much work. And I’ve got to get top marks in just about everything to be accepted to Auror training._

_Remus just pointed out that you wouldn’t know about Aurors, being a Muggle. I would have remembered that._

_Aurors are wizards and witches who protect our society from Dark Wizards. Dark wizard catchers is what they’re advertised as. Remus says they’re like Muggle police. It takes about four years of training to become a full fledge Auror. Whilst in training, you walk a beat. Which I guess police do? I’m not sure. I doubt you know. Remus seems to think he knows. I guess he saw it on Telly. Police shows and all._

_Aurors are at the front line of the war along with Hit Wizards, who are like Muggle soldiers maybe? There isn’t much of a career as a Hit Wizard as we don’t have a standing army or anything like the Muggles do. So, usually being a Hit Wizard isn’t something one would do. They’ve become popular since Voldemort started terrorizing everyone._

_I want a career after the war. Aurors have been around since the 1400s I think._

_How’s work? Are you still going to make that wedding dress to wear at a later date? Or just because it’d look good on you? Are there other things you can wear wedding dresses to? Or is that not allowed?_

_Well, Remus just reminded me I have to still write a two foot long Potions essay due tomorrow. So, I must bade you good night._

_Love,_

_Sirius._

Petunia looked at Amanda and said, “He didn’t use any flowery language.”

Amanda ruffled her feathers and pecked at the owl treat Petunia had left out for her. Amanda had a stand near the low garden wall. The children in the front garden flat thought it was rather bizarre for Petunia to have a pet owl. Amanda made her displeasure known if they got too closer to her. Granted, she usually took off whenever the two and their friends invaded.

Petunia traced over the sign off and felt her chest constrict.

She returned inside to write him back.

&*&*&*&*&*&

_Dear Carry Grant,_

_How is studying for your big tests going? From what Reggie says you’ve all gone insane. I have to side with him, as Lily made no sense in her last letter. She asked me to make her a wedding dress as she’s marrying Potter. Please tell me that’s not true._

_My boss has been giving me more tasks to complete and hinted at a pay raise. The work still comes easy to me and I could do with a raise. I’ve got my heart set on a this gorgeous wrap dress I’ve seen in the window at Harrod’s when I’ve gone up to Knightsbridge to look around. I cannot afford anything there, but it’s nice to just look. Maybe someday, right?_

_I’ll send Amanda off with the next batch of spot treatment. You were right that I’d have time to make it on the weekends. Margot was more than happy to have me make it in her huge kitchen, which actually doubles as a potions lab she told me. Evidently your father still dabbles in potions._

_I’m sure you’ve been told that Margot’s mother passed. Sometimes I go upstairs to have tea with her after work and listen to her talk about her mother. She sounded like a wonderful woman. Margot aids me in chopping and mincing for the spot treatment. She also designed the label I’ve decided on. It’s on this batch of treatment. She’s suggesting we start making a hair tonic. What do you think? I’m sure you use a hair tonic to make your hair so shiny._

_My lunch break is almost over, so I’ll end here. Hopefully you’ll be starting your tests soon so you can figure out what you’ll be doing this summer._

_Love,_

_Petunia_

*&*&*&*&*&*&

_My Darling Petunia,_

_I’m sure my brain is oozing out my ears from all the information I am cramming in there. These tests are far worst than the OWLs I took fourth year. Were the tests you took before you left school so bad? I don’t remember you saying much when you took your O-Levels._

_I love the new pots. They all match and the labels are pretty. I love the stars and the name: Stars Above Beauty. Guys might not like being seen with those jars, but the labels do come off easily, as I’ve pointed out to our male costumers. I’m glad you’ve been hanging with Margot. Dad’s been super busy with some business deal and felt really rotten till he heard you and Margot were bonding making potions. He thought it was hilarious two Muggle woman were making wizard potions in his kitchen. And then selling the product to witches and wizards. It is pretty funny. I almost want to tell the Slytherin customers the product they love is made by Muggles._

_I haven’t because then Reggie would likely get beat up, as he’s the Slytherin salesman. He’s not that good, but that’s fine. The girls find out from others and then want it. They know to go to Reggie._

_I do not use any hair products. My hair is naturally this shiny and soft. But, Potter’s father made a fortune with a hair product. It makes your hair shiny and smooth. It’s really expensive, though. And it takes a lot of it to tame hair. Evidently even his own son can’t use it properly. You’ve seen his hair._

_Maybe a tonic for those with curls naturally? There’s not much us curly haired folks out there. And Sleekeazy usually makes the hair straight as a brick. Evidently easier to work with? I’m not sure. I’ve never used it. Never needed it._

_Remus just butted in with that yes, a tonic for those with natural curls to rid all the flyaways and such would be great. He hates Sleekeazy._

_Lily wants a discount. I told her no._

_Remember when she thought girls in her year were stupid for using spot treatments? Now she wants one to treat a huge dot in the middle of her forehead. I pointed out she also has several on her chin and she beat me with her Potions book. Never again will I tell her anything about her face._

_Must study some more. Brain hasn’t fully oozed out of my head._

_Love,_

_Sirius._

*&*&*&*&*&

_Dear Master Shiny Hair,_

_Your tests ought to be over now. When do you get the results? Lily keeps wondering why I won’t respond to her request for a wedding dress. Evidently she thinks she’s getting married in August._

_I asked Mum about that. She also seems to think Lily is getting married in August. Dad wasn’t too thrilled, so maybe Lily’s not test insane and she’s actually going to marry that bastard? Why?_

_Amanda has the next batch of orders. They’ll likely reach you before this letter. How will we deliver once you’re out of school? Reggie won’t be able to deliver to non-Slytherins will he? Or do you know how to set up a mail order business? Wouldn’t we need more owls for that? I can’t afford an owl._

_I guess we’ll talk once you get home. This will likely the last letter I’ll send to you at school. It amazes me we’ve been pen-pals and friends for seven years. And I still haven’t forgiven you for being such a rude little boy to me._

_Maybe someday I will? We’ll just have to keep being friends, won’t we?_

_I’ve been reflecting a lot lately. It seems Lily is getting married at the age of eighteen. I’ve suddenly have a business in the wizarding world. When Lily went off to school I never imagined I’d be able to be part of the world she was going to. I’m sort of straddling both worlds, like many Muggle parents and spouses I guess._

_And to think, I originally was going to be as “normal” as I could be just to spite Lily and my parents, who were so thrilled to have witch in the family._

_How stupid would that have been?_

_Enjoy the last few days at Hogwarts. I look forward to seeing you lot off the train._

_Love,_

_Petunia_

&*&*&*&*&

_My Lovely Petunia Flower,_

_That would have been very stupid. We’re awesome people. Especially me!_

_I shall see you tomorrow at the station._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

*&*&*&*&*&*&

Petunia met up with the Lupins and the Blacks at the station. Since Sirius was of age and Walburga no longer had any control of him, Mr Black and Margot felt comfortable coming to greet Sirius. Petunia hadn’t seen the woman in seven years outside the magical platform, so she figured she must not venture out onto the Muggle platform. Mr Black mentioned there were points where the wizards teleported within their hidden platform.

“You look especially nice,” Mrs Lupin remarked, eyeing the designer wrap dress Petunia had been able to afford off the income she’d eked out of the spot treatment and newly released hair tonic. She figured it was a hot item because of the scent. Sleekeazy didn’t have much of a pleasant scent.

“Thank you, Mrs Lupin,” Petunia returned.

“Did you make that one?” Margot asked, eyeing it.

“No. I used some of my profit form Above Stars Beauty to buy it,” Petunia admitted. “It’s lovely and well-made. I’ll likely make a few more. It’s rather simple.”

“TUNY!”

Petunia cringed at the use of that horrible nickname, but turned to greet Mum and Dad. They hadn't seen her since she’d called off her engagement, but she had telephoned to tell them. Mum let it slip she’d never liked Vernon. Though, having known what a horrid little boy Potter was, she wasn’t too sure about him either.He seemed nice and truly did love Lily, so maybe he was okay her mum rationed.

As her parents greeted the Lupins and met the Blacks for the first time, Sirius came flying out of the pillar pushing a cart like he was driving a race car. People leapt out of his way. Petunia grinned at his behavior as the others followed at more sedate pace. Sirius vaulted over the cart as it neared and crashed into Petunia, wrapping his arms around her.

“Guess he is pleased to see her,” she heard his father grumble as he caught the cart so it didn’t hurt anyone.

“Hi,” he whispered in her ear. “I missed you.”

“Hi yourself. Do I ever get to breathe?”

“Nope.”

The others soon joined them and everyone decided it was high time they all go out to celebrate the end of their children’s schooling. Mr Black went to a telephone booth and made reservations somewhere that could accommodate them all. Petunia worried for a moment it’d be too posh, but once they arrived it turned out he’d rented out a local pub he knew the owner of and allowed each family to contribute to the cost. They were about halfway through their meal when they were joined by Reggie, who’d dragged Severus along as well as another boy who was in his year who turned out to live in Ravenclaw. Mr Black greeted him, introduced Margot, and the boy wasn’t phase at all. He simply stated this was much more pleasant than the house he usually visited.

Petunia never did get the boy’s name.

&*&*&*&*&*&

“That was pretty cool. I don’t think I have ever had that much fun at a gathering,” Sirius remarked, tossing himself on her bed after they’ve arrived back from the pub.

Petunia pressed her lips together. “That’s not proper, you know.”

Sirius rolled around in the bed like a dog, messing the bed up.

“This still the transfigured bed Dad made?”

“Yes.”

“Wow. He really does know how to make beds,” Sirius remarked. “So, what are your plans for the rest of the day? Making Lily’s wedding dress? Can you make it in time? Don’t they usually take a long time to make?”

“She’s coming down to London next week to look at the flat Potter got for them. It’s probably in some slum.”

Sirius snorted. “Likely he thinks it’s tough or something if he lives in the slums. Like, I’m not a rich little prince. I’m down with the locals.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“No clue. Did Lily say where?”

“No. Likely because she doesn’t know if it’s good or not,” Petunia remarked, sinking down on the couch.

“I can’t believe it’s over. Seven years at Hogwarts and now I’m done.”

“Do you know your test results?”

“Not yet,” Sirius admitted. “They take about a week to post the results.”

Petunia hummed as she closed her eyes and let the weak sunshine leaking through the windows wash over her face. She drifted for a moment till she felt Sirius sit down next to her, having giving up on wrecking the bed.

“Hi,” he greeted as she opened her eyes.

“Hello,” she asked a little bemused. “What shall we do now?”

“I dunno,” Sirius admitted, turning away to stare into the kitchen. “We could find a bigger flat.”

“Why would we need a bigger flat. I mean, wait. Why would we even need a flat?”

Sirius shrugged. “Cause I’m gonna be here all the time.”

“And in the evenings you'll go home to sleep.”

“Maybe.”

“Sirius.”

He sighed. “Fine. But we could be flatmates!”

“What about Remus?”

“He’s staying at home. You know, so he can transform safely.”

“I thought you’d take him to France.”

“I would. But he doesn’t want to go to France, even if it would be better for him. He’s British.”

“That he is,” Petunia agreed, letting her head fall onto Sirius’ shoulder. “Lily is going to marry Potter. Why would she do that?”

“She loves him. Like a lot for some reason. I told her she should live with him a year, but…she’s worried he’ll up and die on her.”

“Why ever would he do that?”

“He is going to join Dumbledore’s super secret club to fight Voldy.”

“Oh,” Petunia said gravely. “Are you?”

“I’m thinking about it. It depends on you.”

“On me?” Petunia asked, sitting up so she could look at Sirius.

“Of course.”

“Sirius, you’re free to do whatever you please, you know that right?”

“Yes. We’re friends, but your opinion matters. The war’s already started. You still read the papers, correct?”

“Not as often as I ought to,” Petunia admitted. “But, I’ve read about a few more terror attracts he’s set on the Muggle World.”

“He’s wiping out whole wizarding families, simply because they won’t join his cause.”

Petunia covered her mouth.

“He’s going after Reggie.”

“No.”

“He’s tried to recruit me, but I punched the guy he sent out.”

“When did he try?”

“School. He’s got followers attending school.”

“He recruits children?”

Sirius nodded. “He’ll take anyone, even if he’s preaching blood purity and shite.”

Petunia swallowed. “He’d go after your dad, wouldn’t he? Because of Margot?”

“If my mother stops funding him or asks, likely. She won’t get her hands dirty besides pledging funds, but she wants Reggie to join up like our cousin Bellatrix. She’s a zealot. Crazy devoted to the guy.”

Without thinking about it, she grabbed his hand. “What’s Reggie going to do?”

“He’s been able to fend her off with the fact he’s still in school, but he’s only got one year left. Sev is joining the dark side.”

“What?!”

“As a spy. Dumbledore planted the idea in Sev years ago evidently. He’s been working a long time to get accepted to the group and he’s been asked to join. Lily is freaked out, Potter is joyful, as he of course hates Sev.”

“I noticed you’re calling him Sev.”

“He’s grown on me this past year. Both he and I bonded over our disgust at Lily’s choice in boyfriend.”

Petunia shook her head. “Is anyone pleased?”

“Lily. I guess that’s what counts. She’s happy, unlike you. You looked miserable. He was... horrible to you that one time I met him.”

Petunia sniffed. “He was a bore.”

“A boar or a bore as in boring?”

“Boring mostly.”

“I’d say he was a boar,” Sirius muttered.

The pair fell into silence. Sirius brushed her hand with his thumb. She let him.

“You’re not going to…well, there won’t be a change to our relationship now I’ve graduated and am going off into the big, bad adult world, will there? Because of who I am.”

Petunia stared at him sadly. God, she wanted things to be different.

“I don’t want to put you in any more danger than you’ll get yourself into,” Petunia admitted. “I guess I ought to…I’m not sure. I’m likely not safe anywhere, am I?”

“I doubt he truly cares about you,” Sirius admitted. “His spies likely know about you, but not the importance you hold to me.”

Her chest felt tight. She squeezed his hand.

“You also have a status to uphold. Your mother has arranged your marriage, hasn’t she not?”

“Oh, I had a wife from the minute I was born. Said wife’s family rejected the match and disgraced my mother.”

“Why’d they reject you?”

“I sorted into Gryffindor. I shamed the family and all purebloods. So, they broke the engagement and that’s why she rejected me so fully at the holidays. I was locked in the cellar the moment the Mizzy let me in. Reg said Mother cursed the house to not allow me in, using the blood from my own face after she’d had me beaten by a house elf.”

Petunia didn’t know what to say.

“While Grandfather hasn’t disowned me, she has. She’s arranged a marriage for Reggie, the proper heir.”

“But you’re the heir.”

“Oh, I’ll get the title and family magic when the old man kicks it, but I’m not producing an heir. Reggie will be my heir. I wouldn’t wish for any of my children to carry that burden.”

“Oh, Sirius.”

“So, will you love me now?” Sirius asked, going for cheeky and failing.

“I’m not going to marry you at the moment, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I’d settle for some day in the future,” Sirius admitted, a little light coming into his grey eyes. “Does this mean I can finally kiss you?”

She was alone with a man in her flat. Sitting on the couch holding hands. And she was feeling wild, so she said, “Yes.”

Sirius cheered, almost flying off the couch. He let go of her hand and put both hands on her face and smiled so largely, she wondered how he was going to kiss her, but he managed.

Having only kissed Vernon before, she was knocked out by kissing Sirius Black. She wasn’t sure if she truly loved him in the sense she’d want to spend her entire life with him yet, but she was attracted to him if her body had anything to say about the matter. Her brain had found him attractive when he was eleven. At eighteen, he was a knockout.

What he saw in her was beyond her.

She didn’t particularly care at the moment, though.

Sirius pulled away and they both stared at one another.

“I feel like I need to say something profound, but all I can think about is doing that again.”

“Yes,” Petunia breathlessly said.

“Okay.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Lily arrived a week later with her luggage. She dumped it on the floor of the flat and flopped down into the chair.

“I thought you’d stay at the flat with Potter.”

“Nope. I’m making him wait till our wedding night. Can’t tempt him.”

“He can’t keep it in his pants?”

Lily cut her a look. “He can. He’s a perfect gentleman. I’m staying here for me.”

“You can’t keep it in your pants?”

“Nope. Plus, it’ll be fun! Sister time!”

“Did you bring a sleeping bag?”

“Better, I brought a wand!”

Petunia rolled her eyes. “Just don’t transform anything you can’t change back.”

Lily scowled. “I’m great at Transfigurations. I got an O in it.”

“What’s O again?”

“Outstanding. I’m the best.”

“I thought Sirius had the highest score in that subject?”

Lily scowled deeply. “He outscored me by one point!”

Petunia giggled.

“You’re the worst,” Lily complained. “How’s the dress coming?”

“It’s upstairs in Reggie’s room. He’s not coming around this summer, as his mother is starting the proper courting of his arranged marriage.”

“Poor guy. Sirius told me what it entails and it’s so unromantic,” Lily complained. “Granted, I’ve no idea if he even likes girls. He’s never shown any interest in anyone. Well, except maybe you. He seems to like you.”

Petunia rolled her eyes deeply.

Lily wiggled her eyebrows as she sat up. “Come with me to see this flat James has found. I told him I’d drop by this afternoon. Give him time to clean up a bit.”

“He’s already living there?”

“Of course. He’s of age and graduated,” Lily said. “And going to get married this summer to the wonderful me. His parents encouraged him to move out on his own.”

Petunia shook her head. “What time?”

“Soon. God I’m tired,” Lily sighed. “Dad wouldn’t take the day off and drive me.”

“Poor you, having to take the train.”

Lily grumbled, but dragged herself off to freshen up before they ventured off into the muggy London afternoon.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

The flat Potter had found was in Fulham. Fulham wasn’t the best place to live, but it wasn’t exactly the worst. And the location of the flat was in one of the better areas of Fulham. Lily of course was completely oblivious to all of this, just saw the working class neighborhood and shrugged. The flat was above a clothing shop, which sold some rather lurid looking clothing. After spending most of her time in the City Centre and Belgravia, Petunia had lost touch with a lot of what the average person was wearing.

“It’s flat 34C.”

“Likely on the third floor.”

Lily groaned and hit the buzzer for 34C.

“LILY?” Potter shouted down. “IS THIS THING WORKING?”

“Yes, James. Buzz me up.”

“HOW?”

Petunia hung her head.

It took another five minutes before Potter figured out how to buzz them in. He then ran into the hallway and shouted down at them as they climbed the stairs to the third floor. Upon reaching the landing, Potter discovered he’d locked himself out and left his wand inside. Luckily, Lily had hers, so she unlocked the door. Petunia stepped in and curled her lip.

It was a pig stye and Potter had moved in only a few days ago.

“Me and Wormy have been partying,” Potter explained. “Wormy! Come on out!”

Rat Boy appeared out from behind the ugly sofa taking up most of the main room.

Lily looked less than pleased. “Where did you get that thing?”

“I transfigured it. Cool, huh? I didn’t have much control over the pattern, but it’s nice, right?”

Lily leveled a look at Potter that caused him to shrink into himself and Rat Boy to make his excuses and leave in a hurry. Petunia put her hands into her pockets and made fists so she didn’t start cleaning the disgusting flat. It was not her place of residence.

She wouldn’t start off Lily’s adult life by cleaning for her. It’d likely be in a constant state of gross due to the fact it appeared both Lily and Potter were slobs.

Lily and Potter began to fight, forgetting Petunia was there as a guest. She rolled her eyes and picked her way over to the ugly sofa. She took a handkerchief out of her handbag and spread it out over the sofa. Who knew what two idiots left on their own could do to a couch in a few days? Petunia sat stiffly on the sofa while the engaged couple fought like they’d been married for years.

She wondered how she and Sirius would fight. They’d bickered over the years, but they’d never really fought. She knew Sirius had a temper. He had told her he was trying to control it for years, though she’d never really witnessed it except when someone wronged a friend or someone he cared for.

If it went unchecked, it might kill or seriously hurt someone. He’d cursed Snape for bullying Reggie once and he’d sent Potter to his death. Petunia shifted on her handkerchief and stared out the grimy window. The other windows hadn’t been grimy, the area was well maintained for what it was. Likely Potter’s doing.

“HE SENT ME TO MY DEATH!”

”YOU’RE JUST MAD SEV SAVED YOU!”

“ALL I SAID TO HIM WAS HIS HORSE GIRL HAD DUMPED HIM AND HE’D TURNED INTO A MAN WHORE!”

“MY SISTER DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A HORSE!”

Petunia sighed, wondering how they’d wound up fighting about that.

“HE’S NOT GOING TO BE PART OF THE WEDDING PARTY!”

“HE’S ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!”

“SNIVILOUS CAN BE IN THE WEDDING PARTY.”

“Good. Glad you see things my way. Now, clean this place up. Tuny and I will be back in an hour.”

Petunia stood, gathered her handkerchief and folded it carefully before returning to her handbag. The sisters left the flat and stood on the corner. Lily did not appear she knew where to go.

“We ought to walk around, get to know the area you’ll be living,” Petunia suggested. “Also, what exactly happened last year? With Sirius and Potter.”

“Sev and Sirius were working on something together in the library,” Lily started, turning the corner. “James showed up and said something about you to Sirius and how you’d dumped him—which you hadn’t. You weren’t dating or anything and no one was sure what’d happened. Sirius simply stopped writing to you and began pulling girls left and right, then ignored them. It was horrible and so unlike him. Remus said it was because he was hurting, but none of us could help as he wouldn’t talk about it. Sev told me it was rather terrible what James had said, but Sirius evidently lost his mind. It was spring and the night of the full moon. James has always been curious where Remus went every month, but because he isn’t as sneaky as us, he never figured it out.”

There was something Lily wasn’t telling her.

“I thought Remus was kept somewhere no one could easily get to,” Petunia said.

“He was! But in his anger, Sirius let the secret out. Potter punched Sirius and knocked him out, taking off right after Sirius let the cat out of the bag. Sev was forgotten about, but took off after Potter to try to stop him. Potter threw a curse at him. This is when I showed up. I unstuck Sev, who took off running. I chased after, but he told me to go get Dumbledore. Sev stopped James before he came in contact with Remus. He’d gotten the door unlocked.”

“Did he make a big deal that Remus is a werewolf?”

Lily shook her head. “Not at all. He apologized to Remus for how much of a bastard he’d been towards him for the past six years.”

Petunia nodded. “You’ve got quite a few shops around here. Just from looking in the windows, the prices aren’t that bad.”

“Tuny, Potter is an heir to a massive fortune. I doubt we’ll be hurting for money,” Lily said gently.

Petunia snorted. “Then you’ll never know how much it sucks to be an adult. Struggling week to week to save and eat at the same time.”

“No. I guess not. We’ve moved upward without really trying, haven't we?”

“I’ve always aimed higher than my birth,” Petunia reminded her.

“Yeah, but not into an old family who’s richer than the Queen.”

Petunia snorted. “I didn’t mean to do that at all. If you remember, I tried to marry a well off man.”

Lily shuddered. “Don’t remind me. You and Sirius are finally together, right?”

“Yes. I believe we are.”

Lily let out a hoot.

&*&*&*&

Potter had attempted to tidy the flat, but cleaning magic was clearly not his strong suit. Lily seemed to think the place was now clean, so Petunia tried to keep her disgust off her face. She waited till she was home to use the loo. That evening the sisters went out for drinks at pub near Petunia’s flat. The pair enjoyed themselves and kept out of trouble. It was really nice to just chat with Lily. It had been much too long since the pair had been alone.

&*&*&*&*&

“I’ve been informed I’m not a groomsman, but a bridesmaid.”

“What?” Petunia asked, looking up from the sewing machine that was set on the huge formal dining room table in Mr. Black’s flat. Margot was off teaching art at a primary school in Hackney while Mr Black was in France settling up a business deal. Sirius was leaning on the door jam to the dining room.

“So, you’re going to need to make me a dress too,” Sirius said with a wink.

“Are the men wearing wizarding robes? I’ve never made any wizarding clothing.”

“Actually, I’m sure we’re not doing a full on wizard wedding. The big wedding is the Muggle version. The wizard one will take place after the Muggle one while everyone is moving to the reception hall.”

“It’s just down the street from the chapel, isn’t it?”

Sirius shrugged. “No idea. Lily informed me yesterday I’m a bridesmaid. Likely made Mary McDonald really mad.”

“Who?”

“Like the only friend Lily had that was a girl. Most girls would only talk to her to get to me. All except Mary, who wanted Lily for her brain.”

Petunia snickered. “Okay.”

“Who’d you have in your bridal party? Are you still in contact with Mandy?”

“No. She is terribly at writing. Last letter from her was sometime last year. I still write occasssionally,” Petunia admitted. “But, we’re no longer close.”

“That’s sad. I can’t imagine not writing back to Remus.”

“You like writing. Mandy never really enjoyed writing. She was more of a talker. I don’t have a telephone.”

“You could have her call here,” Sirius offered.

“I can’t afford it, nor can Mandy. Her parents cut her off when she went to uni,” Petunia said. “She had to make her own way, learn to be responsible and all that rot.”

Sirius made a noise and shook his head. “Overrated that is.”

“True. I’d choose to be a child again in a heartbeat if I could be assured I’d never have to see other children.”

“I like kids.”

“Children are mean,” Petunia said darkly. “Very mean.”

Sirius’s face fell and he ambled over and kissed the side of her head. “You’re the best thing that happened to me, you know that, right? I cannot imagine life without you in it.”

Petunia melted a little. “You have a way with words, Sirius Black.”

“Nope. Just speak the truth,” he said, kissing her again. “Lily said I needed a suit with the right accent color. This the color she picked for you?”

“Yes. It’s a horrid shade of yellow.”

Sirius studied it and shrugged.

“Her other color is burgundy. That would look better on you.”

“You too likely.”

“Yes.”

“Do you have a scrap of that?” Sirius asked, indicating to the dress on the sewing machine. Petunia pointed at the floor. Sirius bend down and pocketed a scrap. “I came in here to ask if you wanted to come along with me to a suit fitting. I’ve never been to a Muggle one and Dad suggested one somewhere around here. Wait, I wrote it down.”

Sirius dug around in his jeans pocket and came out with a wadded piece of paper. Smoothing it out he read, “Savile Row.”

Petunia stared at him blankly.

“Oh. It says to take a taxi or something.”

“I can’t go to Savile Row like this,” Petunia shrieked. “Nor can you! Look at you! You’re wearing Remus’ clothes!”

“Yeah, and look they finally fit!”

Petunia made a noise of outrage.

“Okay. I’m thinking this Savile Row is posh?”

“Bespoke!” Petunia squeaked. “I’m covered in bits and bob!”

Sirius looked a little scared for a moment.

“How about we go another day. Do I need an appointment? Likely need one. Posh robe shops need appointments. I’ll go phone them,” Sirius said, hurrying out of the room.

Petunia shook her head, took a deep breath, and wondered how she’s gotten to where she was. She was sitting in a posh home in Belgravia, sewing with an ancient sewing machine, and in a relationship with someone who didn’t know what Savile Row was yet could likely go there on a whim.

How was this her life?

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Lily got married. She’d found a lovely country church and tiny village to get married in. There was a rather large reception hall, likely to house the weddings the romantic chapel attracted to the area. While Petunia was no fan of Potter, the wedding was gorgeous and perfectly Lily (even with the horrid mustard bridesmaid dresses). Sirius looked lovely, of course in his mustard tie and cummerbund.

Jerk.

After the service, the Muggles and Wizarding family members dispersed while the happy couple finished up the so called paperwork. What they were actually doing was the wizarding marriage service. Sirius promised her it was short and sweet and they could get on with the photo taking. Twenty minutes later, the hour long photo session by the photographer her father had hired began. Most of the guests had ambled off towards the reception hall, which was down the road.

“I believe I’m done!”

“Oh, thank god,” Petunia muttered.

“Tuny, want to ride down the road with us?” Dad asked.

“Oh, sure. Lily?”

“We’re taking the roadster the Potters got us,” Lily said, sounding both smug and exasperated.

“I’ll go with you,” Sirius said, bouncing over from where he’d been talking to Severus.

They all got into the car. Since it was simply down the road and it was an empty country road, none of them used their belts. Dad was driving at about five miles an hour when suddenly the car was airborne, people were screaming, and they crashed into the ground. Sirius dived across the backseat towards Petunia before the car hit the ground and wrapped her up in his arms, but they were still not strapped in and flying about the back of the car. The car smashed into the ground several times before colliding with a tree.

Somehow Petunia was fine. She was scared out of her mind, but she instantly knew something weird had happened. She had no bumps, no scraps, nothing.

“Sirius?” Petunia asked, her voice sounding small and wobbly.

“Here, love. I’ve got you. We need to get out. I smell petrol.”

“Mum and Dad?”

“They’re not in the car.”

“What?”

“Let’s get out and we’ll find them,” Sirius said, sounding grave. His voice carried authority and calm, though, so Petunia followed his lead and crawled out through the broken window. She tore her dress in several places. “Let me help you up.”

Sirius helped her to her feet.

Her shoes were missing.

“I’ve got no shoes.”

“It’s fine, love. Let’s find your mum and dad.”

“MUM!” Petunia screamed.

No answer.

“Mr Evans!” Sirius called.

Someone cackled.

Sirius grabbed Petunia and dragged her behind him. His wand was out in an instant.

“Aw, Baby Cousin, you think you can protect the Muggle? They’ll all die tonight. All the Muggles here.”

Out of the trees along side the road, stepped a woman who was clearly related to Sirius. She had gorgeous, flowing black hair, deep set grey eyes, and a perfect nose. She had an odd mask shoved on the top of her head and was wearing shapeless black robes that only hinted at the perfect figure under them.

“Bellatrix.”

The woman smiled and it was a horrible thing.

“I was so hoping you wouldn’t be able to save yourself, but you did and you saved the ugly one for some reason.”

Sirius tensed up further, but didn’t reply.

“What? No snappy comeback? Sad,” the woman mocked. “Are you going to say nothing? No questions how we found out where this disgusting wedding was happening?”

Sirius continued to say nothing and not move.

The woman was clearly bored and disgusted with her cousin, so she raised her wand.

Sirius was faster.

No spell was said, but the woman blasted backwards.

Before anything else happened, Sirius grabbed Petunia and twisted them. They appeared at the reception hall, where everyone was was screaming because it was on fire. People were running everywhere. Sirius swore when he noticed someone. He turned to Petunia.

“Run, hide in the woods. Please. I must know your safe. I’ve alerted the Aurors. Please, run.”

Petunia ran.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

She ran till her feet bled. She collapsed on the ground and huddled into a ball. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Remus found her. He gathered her up into his arms and twisted off again. Having never teleported before, Petunia had figured it was a horrid experience, as Lily had described it as so, but she didn’t feel anything.

“My parents?” she questioned.

“I’m sorry, Petunia. They didn’t make it.”

Petunia rested her head against Remus’ chest and didn’t bother to ask him where he’d taken her.

“You’ve got her?” came a familiar and welcomed voice.

“I do,” Remus said, setting her down.

“Oh, baby,” Sirius said, wrapping his arms around her.

“I’ll check her in,” Remus said quietly.

“What happened? Where are we?” Petunia asked, not looking around but pressing her face into Sirius’s chest. He smelled of fire and death.

“Muggle hospital. Mungos’ would only treat you if you were magically injured then make you forget it.”

“I want to forget it,” Petunia whispered.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat with her head hidden in Sirius’ chest before a nurse came to collect her. She was in shock, they said. They cleaned her feet and checked her over. They spoke to Sirius, told him what needed to be done, and handed him pills and paper. Remus swooped back in and gathered her up like a small child, not a five foot eleven woman. She either fell asleep or was so out of it she didn’t realize they’d been moving till she was laid down on her bed. Remus and Sirius spoke quietly till Sirius handed Remus a set of keys and gave him a look till Remus nodded his head. Sirius made his way back to Petunia.

“Did you get anything the muggle healer said?”

Petunia shook her head.

“You’re in shock. You’ve got to stay off your feet for week. Unless you want Remus to carry you to and from work, you’re going to have to let them know you’re ill.”

“I’m not ill,” Petunia insisted.

“Just injuries from running around barefoot in the forest.”

“Not a car accident.”

“That was me. I reacted,” Sirius said, looking miserable.

“You couldn’t get Mum and Dad, could you. Just me.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Tears dripped down Petunia’s long nose. Logically she knew she had Sirius to thank for being alive, but at that moment, she wished she were dead.

“Lily is at St. Mungos’ for smoke inhalation. She kept running into the reception hall. She, Potter, Severus, and Potter’s parents weren’t in there when the fire started.”

“Who died?”

“Twelve people. Only two were…trapped when the building fell. Your grandmother and Grandma Evans both died at hospital. The smoke was too much for them.”

Petunia began weeping. “She should never have married Potter.”

“Oh, my darling flower,” Sirius whispered, gathering her into his arms.

“I’m an orphan.”

“No, you’re not. You’ve got me, your Uncle William, Rupert, my family, and Lily, Potter, and Remus. Sev told me that they shouldn’t have gotten the information at all. He had told them the wedding was taking place on a different date and time. Someone else fed them the right information. Sev was pissed. Pretty sure he was crying he was so angry.”

“He…what?”

“Everyone thinks it was Sev that leaked the information about the wedding since he was in the wedding party, but it wasn’t.”

“Potter?”

“Thinks it was Sev.”

“And are we sure it wasn’t?”

“Very. Lily, Remus, Reggie, and me are the only ones who know the plan. We’re our own resistance. Lily wanted to include Potter, but stopped asking after he hexed Severus near the end of the year.”

“Lily hexed Potter?”

“Yeah. Severus had been kinda asking for it with how he was egging Potter on, but he was really doing it for the benefit of his associates.”

“Why?”

“He had to do something when Lily started dating Potter. You know since he is in love with Lily. So he picked a fight with Potter. He was supposed to curse Potter and then Lily was supposed to hex him and publicly break off their friendship.”

“That didn’t happen.”

“Nope. They ended up drifting apart for show. Like me and Reg.”

Petunia nodded. “Severus plays the part of dark quite well, I take it?”

“He likes Dark Magic. He’s fascinated by the theory of it, not the practice. Took me awhile to learn that,” Sirius admitted. “You need to get some rest, Petunia.“

Petunia wanted to argue, but she could already feel sleep pulling at her. It was very improper, but after what had occurred, she decided she was allowed to let herself do something improper, so she didn’t even try to shoo Sirius from her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of Part One! I’ve got maybe three planned out so far, but only the bare bones written for the next part of the story. Just warning you, it might be awhile. 
> 
> To all who have read this far: THANK YOU! This story has been with me for almost three years now and I’m so pleased y’all have liked it so far! Thanks for your positive comments!


End file.
